


Wind at Dawn (Noble Things)

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在第一次世界大戰的混亂中，Zach是法國Soissons醫療帳篷的醫生。當他遇到了一名叫做Chris，有著槍傷的美國士兵後，兩個人的生活都改變了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wind at Dawn (Noble Things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160582) by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose). 



> 警告/劇透：戰爭。屍體，槍擊，等…。血。宗教。法文。拉丁文。自殺傾向配角。嬰兒配角死亡。同性戀恐懼。主要角色死亡。真的，認真的，主角和主要角色死亡。
> 
> 作者聲明：如果你沒有注意到這個故事設定在一百年前，這是虛構的。全部都是虛構的。完全不是根據現實。然後，是的，我沒有被支付任何的金錢。
> 
> 譯者聲明：  
> 我沒有學過法文跟拉丁文，所以如果有翻錯歡迎抓蟲。會翻譯純粹是因為這篇太悲傷又太美好了。故事開頭用過magnificence形容過這段感情，我覺得非常的貼切。裡面人物在感情跟世俗規範中的掙扎描寫的非常的徹底。而我希望這個世界能像ZQ說的一樣「Gets better (變得更好)」。

**序幕**

 

_1992 舊金山_

 

電話響起的時候才剛剛過了九點。我眨眨眼，沒有任何影響地瞪著我剛剛斟滿的咖啡杯邊緣。

 

「是的？」

 

「Stuart小姐？」

 

「是……」

 

「我是辦事處的Gilles Agricourt。我昨天給妳發了一封電子郵件。」

 

生鏽的齒輪開始在我的腦袋運轉，神經突觸緩慢地傳遞，我的眼中浮起興奮。

 

「是的，Agricourt先生！很高興能跟你說話！」

 

我把杯子放到書桌上，把它推到一旁。這男人是我最想交談的人。

 

「我也是，親愛的。我在想，」他停頓了一下，飽滿的聲音裡有著遲疑，「你在電子郵件裡說妳會一直忙到下禮拜，是嗎？」

 

「是的，沒有錯。」我神色一暗。他的電子郵件裡提到了一個在法國中部的不尋常發現 — 一本被一個家庭所找到並希望被鑑定的古老日記本。一本被猜測記錄著一段真摯熱情地同性戀情的日記本。這樣的東西是很少見的，尤其是考慮到它的時代。這件事聽起來很有趣，我很期待研究這本日記本。但我接下來幾天都必須待在城市裡，脫不開身。「我非常抱歉……」

 

「親愛的，我必須要求妳重新考慮。」他的語調抱歉但堅定。「這些手稿的主人」這些手稿？意思是不只一份？我的心跳開始加快。「他會在禮拜天下葬。而那家人……」他慎重地咳了咳，「我很確定那是出於尊重，而不是出於想讓我們這些歷史學家煩惱，但……」我等著。「他們希望把它們跟他一起下葬。」

 

我不由自主地倒抽了一口氣，一隻手捂住我的嘴。

 

「不……」

 

「是的，親愛的。他們很堅持。」他的聲音中充滿了收藏家的悲傷。「我說服他們等到禮拜天，並允許徹底地拍攝它們，但我只能做到這樣了。」他吞了口口水，給了我一些時間消化。五天。五天，能成為令人難以想像的發現將會被埋在法國中部的肥沃土壤裡，成為每個蟲子、蠕蟲，和真菌夢寐以求的獵物。

 

這簡直是褻瀆。

 

我的視窗上開著Travelocity*的頁面，尋找著前往巴黎的航班。

 

「當然，辦事處將會負擔妳所有的花費。我們只希望這件事能被最好地專家處理。」

 

我心不在焉地應了一聲，點擊著航班。「明天早上這個時候我能到巴黎。可以接受嗎？」

 

「是的，小姐，事實上那幫了大忙。中午我會和妳在市中心的辦公室碰面，可以嗎？」

 

「是的，那樣可以。我會搭第一班往南的火車。非常感謝，Agricourt先生，若是錯過了這個機會我會非常遺憾。」

 

「我們非常感謝妳的合作，小姐。我們明天見，對嗎？」

 

「是的。明天。再見，先生。」

 

我快速地掛掉電話，我的心思暈眩，滑鼠點擊購買著我的機票。時間緊迫。

 

我必須打包。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

航班很幸運地一切順利，提早了二十分鐘在Beauvais降落。我叫了一輛計程車進巴黎，然後在Montparnasse火車站下車，剛剛好搭上早晨第一班往南的火車。

 

鄉村很美，但儘管有著點心車提供的咖啡，車輪規律地律動仍是讓我昏昏欲睡，讓我的幻想在夢中專注在新的發現上。捲曲的手寫字跡在頁面上舞動，匆促寫下的墨水字排成一列。在這裡，一朵優美的花蕊速寫；花柱花蕊被極致地細節呈現，在那裡，染上了一滴淚水的痕跡。所有人類感情的壯麗被銘刻在頁面上，準備好被世界瀏覽。

 

車掌溫柔地用「小姐。小姐。」在我的列車抵達終點時把我叫醒。我緩慢地下了車，在正午的陽光中眨了眨眼，把我的小行李袋甩到肩膀上，然後往大街上走去。

 

西南地區文物辦事處離車站不遠；我幾年前曾經來過一次，檢閱一個二戰時期的發現。它是一個有著沉重大門的小磚屋，打開門，會進到一間有著一個小沙發和古董燈的明亮前廳，和看見一位非常拘謹地秘書。

 

「早安，小姐。你與Agricourt先生有約，對嗎？」

 

「是的。他在裡面嗎？」

 

她輕輕搖頭，她黑色的直髮隨著她的動作搖擺。「不，他留下指示讓妳把妳的行李留在這裡，然後在轉角的咖啡店與他碰面，共進午餐。」她對著我髒兮兮的行李袋瞥去輕視地一眼。「如果妳能把它放在……這裡。」她指了指書桌後面的角落。進門的人沒有辦法看見它。「請？」

 

我照著做，鬆了鬆我的脖子。秘書已經轉回她的螢幕，但她指了指東方。

 

「咖啡店在左邊，火車站的後面。是嗎？」

 

「是的。非常謝謝妳。」

 

門在我的後面悶響，然後我又在大街上了，在剛過中午的陽光中瞇起眼。現在是四月尾，溫暖、潮濕，但充滿陽光。我圍在脖子上的絲綢圍巾有點黏，但我忽視了它，在左邊找到了那間咖啡店，我叫著的胃則加快了我的速度。

 

我之前沒有見過問我問題的人，但有鑑於所有的桌子都是空的，我毫不遲疑地走向咖啡店後端的中年紳士。

 

「Agricourt先生？」

 

他匆促地折起餐巾紙，在吻著我的臉頰時禮貌地微笑。「Stuart小姐，很高興見到妳。請，妳必須叫我Gilles。」他拉開對面的椅子招呼我坐下，在我坐下後把我推進坐位。「妳看起來氣色很好，小姐。」他微笑，招來服務生。「兩杯咖啡，謝謝。」他停頓，看了我一眼，「還有兩份沙拉，謝謝妳。」

 

「所以，」我靠在桌子上。我突然間覺得很累。「告訴我。在過了十二個小時的旅途後我要看到什麼？」

 

他微笑，雙手緊握。「噢，小姐。」

 

「Liz。」

 

他皺起眉。「Liz，真美國的名字，真生硬，不要這麼叫。」他在服務生小心的在桌上放下咖啡杯的時候對她點點頭。「謝謝。」他啜飲一口，再次往前靠。「小姐。Elisabet。」我轉了轉眼珠，「這個發現是特別的。」

 

「告訴我。」

 

他的眼睛閃閃發光。「很久很久以前，有一個人。一個年輕的男人，他加入了戰爭。」他啜飲他的咖啡。「他是個美國人，那時候住在法國，被迫加入了當時被稱為偉大戰爭的戰爭，那場會結束一切的戰爭。他活了下來。」他停頓，我這才記得呼吸。「但他沒有回家。」

 

「發生什麼事了？」

 

Gilles聳聳肩，皺起他的嘴唇。「呃，大致上來說，我們不確定。他留下來了，開了一間書店，然後在城外的農屋中孤獨地生活了六十年。從來沒有結婚，從來沒有搬家。」他臉上豐富地表情奇怪地混合了遺憾和興奮。「他兩天以前過世了，在整理他的書桌尋找帳本的時候，書店的女孩找到了一堆日記本。」他往前倚，很清楚地知道他有我全部的注意力。「1917年的日記本。坦白了一場真正偉大愛情的日記本。一場……在當時不能被提起的愛情。」

 

我使勁吞嚥。把我已經空了的杯子放下。

 

「我什麼時候能見它們？」

 

他只是微笑。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

農屋的書桌已經被整理過了，木頭上的刮痕在陽光中閃閃發光。整疊的日記本被放在角落，頹然地疊在一起直到我的腰，每本都是皮革製的，有著不同程度的磨損。

 

第一本就放在我面前。

 

我的手指虔誠地撫摸著皮製的封面。我不應該用手直接觸摸它，但那女孩五分鐘前才用手直接把它們放在桌上，所以我覺得最後一次撫摸不會造成任何明顯的傷害。

 

柔軟的皮革在我的觸摸下感覺平滑，我想起了那雙曾經拿著它，握著筆的手。那雙手現在僵硬地交疊在隔壁的房間。檢查這麼私人的物品時，它的作者靠得這麼近感覺實在很奇怪，但我告訴自己他不會介意，不然他也不會讓它們被人發現，才戴上我的乳膠手套。

 

封面無聲地被打開，皮製的封面下展現出奶油黃的紙張，有著深藍色的墨水，色彩的痕跡蜿蜒過沒有線條的頁面。

 

我把它拉得更近，然後開始閱讀。

 

 

 

 

 

*Travelocity， 航空公司。


	2. 十月

**1917年十月**

 

_1917年10月27日_

_今天下雨了。又多，又寒冷，又濛濛的雨。教堂本身夠乾燥，卻仍然潮濕。當我去角落拿麵包的時候，仍然打濕了身體。空氣動力的惡兆。_

_收到來自媽媽的信，說她很好。Joe也是。街角whiteside太太說她的女兒致上她的關心。那個女孩，我發誓，躲到巴黎都不夠遠。_

_今天有一批新的士兵從前線被送進來，地板被他們身上的泥水、血水，和淚水弄髒。大部分都不是太糟 — 彈片傷，槍傷，但他們能活下來。_

_或著他們不會。_

_他們之中至少有一個是美國佬。françois指著他。沒有意識，還穿著法國佬的藍衣服，所以誰知道為什麼他會覺得他是我的同胞。那孩子看起來最多15歲。當他醒來的時候，如果他醒得來的話，到時候我們就會知道了。_

_1917年10月29日_

_又是星期一。那不重要，至少在這裡不重要。我們的工作隨著潮汐而變化。_

_昨天晚上在Aisne河看到一艘醫療船 — 整艘船都點著燈。除了紅十字的燈，其他地方全點著小小的，像小仙子一樣的綠色燈光。很可愛，真的。像那樣在黑暗中飄動。_

_下午送了一些病人上船 — gilles，非常喜歡西洋棋，和jack warren，總在禮拜天唱著聖歌。還有很多其他的人。我想我最終會把他們全忘了，或者試著把他們全忘了。_

_大部分，至少。_

_那個所謂的美國佬還沒醒過來。他肩膀上中了一槍，不怎麼複雜，但傷口被清理得不夠快。還有，看起來拖著他的腿爬過什麼東西 — 右邊的小腿上面被劃開了一大片，也有點輕微的感染。_

_françois決定了他是我的病人。天知道為什麼。以免他醒來後真的是個美國佬？_

_他睡著。我等著。_

_1917年10月30日_

_仍然在下雨。天氣本來很好。秋老虎 (Indian summer)，我們家鄉那裡這麼說。不知道他們在這裡怎麼講 — 這裡沒有印度人 (Indians)。即使夜晚越來越長，也仍然溫暖、晴朗、明媚。至少雨天趕走了蒼蠅，牠們快把病人弄瘋了。手被吊在吊繩裡的時候實在很難打蒼蠅，而牠們實在很愛血腥味。_

_就像預測的一樣，開始有人咳嗽了。現在我們有足夠的毯子，但除此之外我們實在不能做什麼讓那些男孩保持溫暖。_

_這會是一個漫長的冬天。_

_今天晚上打算睡在病房裡 — 總得有個人醒著幫咳嗽的人送茶，而前兩天晚上是louis神父做的。_

_所謂的美國佬仍然沒醒。真是令人訝異他可以撐這麼久 — 他的傷口肯定是感染了。傷口紅腫，還滲著血。他肯定剛下船沒多久，才能有這麼強的免疫系統。我也許不像其他人一樣有著這麼好的訓練，但我見得夠多，多得讓我知道什麼叫糟糕。事實上，太多了。_

_但仍然，能夠評論的人還沒醒。_

_1917年10月30日_

_事實上，現在可能已經31號了。我可以聽見老louis在角落朗誦感恩贊(Te Deum)。他有一次告訴我嚴格來說感恩贊只能在禮拜天的晨禱中朗誦，但他覺得在這種情況下我們可以朗誦任何想得到的禱告文。_

_無法反駁。_

_喔主，憐憫我們，憐憫我們。_

_喔主，讓汝的慈悲照耀我們。_

_我們如此相信你。_

_喔主，我們如此信任你。_

_讓我永不困惑。_

_所謂的美國佬的高熱整晚都在提高。françois早些時候幫我清理了傷口。有些劣質的琴酒，bauchard一個禮拜前從街上帶回來的。被四處使用。這該死的東西連油漆都能剝下來。françois 壓著他，然後他的肩膀清洗得不錯。至少沒這麼難聞了。他的溫度從那時候就開始往上升 — 它要麼很快就降下來，要麼他早上就會死了。_

_希望他能醒的夠久，至少足夠給個名字。_

_我討厭他們連個身分都沒有。_

_1917年10月31日_

_所謂的美國佬勉強算是撐過今晚了。高熱清晨的時候降了下來，我必須一直放冷毛巾在他的額上，因為其他人都睡著了。以為我可以試著幫助他。他突然放鬆下來，嘆了口氣。有一瞬間我以為他死了，但後來他在夢中微笑，而我能感覺他的溫度降下來了。_

_感謝主。_

_我需要睡眠。肯定快十點了。jean和marie-claude會接手。_

_1917年10月31日_

_教堂今晚很忙。萬聖節前夕。教堂後的墓地擠滿了拿著鮮花和聖水的女人，手、臉，聲音，和淚水。明天是受恩日 — 主教堂不會開放，因為裡面擠滿了在病床上快死去的人，但旁邊的禮拜堂會。老louis會負責病房裡的彌撒給那些想參加的人。還有，原來撞破頭的john simpkins之前在路德教堂是個見習牧師，所以，各取所需吧。_

_萬聖節有些什麼能夠讓人覺得寬慰。知道它本來不應該是這個樣子的，但我總是這麼覺得。蠟燭，聲音，祈禱的人。人性忠貞的高漲情感將我們串連在一起。當有這麼多人替你擁有信仰，誰還需要信仰？_

_願他們永遠安息，喔主，_

_而光明永不間斷。_

 

 

 

在一個手碰到他的袖子的時候，Zach幾乎跳起來，筆在紙上留下一串汙漬。

 

「請問我能有些水嗎？」

 

至少所謂的美國佬醒了，Zach滿意地想。他的法文很完美。也許Francosi是錯的。

 

「是的，當然。稍微等一下，好嗎？」Zach離開椅子，僵硬的肌肉在他站起來的時候伸展開來。他往旁邊傾斜，聽到他的脖子啪啪地響。地上有個早些時候留下的杯子 — 他用來幫沒有意識的病人潤濕嘴唇的，所謂的美國佬也是其中一個。他拿起杯子，走過冰涼的石板路到病房的角落。看來接雨木桶裡的水快沒了 — 他必須告訴Marc，好讓他們能換個新的。至少那些下個不停的雨總算還幫上了些忙。

 

Zach走回來，小心地把水遞給男孩。他仍然很虛弱，而且他的手輕微地顫抖著。他慢慢地喝著，明顯地克制著一口仰盡的衝動。他有著很好的教養，不管他是誰。

 

「非常感謝你。」

 

他的聲音因為太久沒用而沙啞，頭髮剪得很短，滿頭地揪在一起。髒到很難說是什麼顏色，但肯定比Zach自己的髮色淡，他想著。藍色的眼睛，在燈泡不足的昏暗燈光下驚人地明亮。他發現自己想著那在陽光下會是什麼顏色。蔚藍？天藍？深藍？

 

Zach專心地檢查著他的生理特徵，這讓他差點錯過了男孩臉上急遽增加的急促。「啊，」他快速地問，「便盆？」

 

男孩蒼白的臉頰爬上紅雲。他尷尬地低下頭，「不，不，我能走！」

 

Zach轉了轉他的眼珠。「見鬼的你可以。你才剛起來！」他沒耐心地咕噥。說真的，在戰壕裡待幾個禮拜後，誰還在乎這點羞恥心？手裡拿著便盆，他轉過身剛好看見笑容爬上男孩的嘴。

 

「你是個美國人！我都不知道！」男孩的興奮之情喜形於色，而且非常有感染性。

 

Zack掀起被單，扶起男孩，看著他的雙眼，並微微一笑。

 

「所以你真的是個美國佬。Francois是對的 — 那是為什麼他把你分配給我，你知道的。他覺得你可能是。」

 

男孩贊同地露齒而笑，笑容非常地有傳染性。Zach能感覺到自己露出了他所記得幾周以來第一個真心地微笑。他把便盆放到床底下，然後伸手從附近的推車裡拿出水盆和布。「來，坐起來，如果你可以的話，小心點。」

 

他往前倚，幫助男孩挺直的坐著。男孩咬緊牙關，不舒適顯而易見，但他只短短地喘了一口痛苦的氣。Zach審視著男孩的肩膀 — 繃帶前一晚才換過，而且沒有任何新的血汙。它們還能再撐一陣子，他決定 — 它們下面沒有任何紅色的線條，然後感染的惡臭已經散得差不多了。

 

「所以，說吧。」Zach宣布，用眼角瞥了男孩一眼。「我有將近……天啊，我不知道有多久，沒聽到別的美國佬說話了，說不定有幾個月了。」他從冒著蒸氣的水中拿起毛巾，把它擰乾。

 

「嗯……」男孩短暫地笑起來。「你想知道什麼？我的意思是，我通常不這麼認識人的。閒聊看起來似乎有點……奇怪？」他再次笑起來。

 

Zach對自己微笑，推著男孩的肩膀往前，然後拿毛巾在背的中間擦了擦。「嗯，讓我們從名字開始。你知道你自己連個名字都沒有，對吧？」他往前靠，看著男孩的臉。「「Framcois知道你是個美國人，我不知道他怎麼知道的，但那是我們知道的全部了。你進來的時候穿著法國佬的藍色軍裝，沒有標籤，沒有信件。」他再次把毛巾浸濕，把它在水盆中攪動。

 

「Chris。」

 

Zach眨眼。

 

「我的名字是Chris。我曾經……我是第一師的。來到這……好吧，我猜我不知道多久了。我不知道今天幾號。」

 

「十月三十一號。」

 

Chris再次笑起來。「萬聖節？這太好笑了。我猜那代表……我到這快一個月了。我們是第三批在Calais登陸的。」他一隻手揉了揉自己的頭髮，辦了個鬼臉，「我不……我不太記得發生什麼事了。」

 

毛巾開始變成灰色的，並參雜著汙點。Zach第三次擰了擰它，把它放上Chris沒有受傷的肩膀，溫柔拭去直到他手肘的斑點。

 

「我沒辦法告訴你什麼。」Zach因為思考而皺起眉，搔了搔自己的下巴。「有天晚上很晚的時候，我們接收了一群士兵，什麼都有。很多英國人，一些法國人，一個德國人，和一個從澳洲來的奇怪男人。還有你。肯定有某些槍戰，一些轟炸。你中槍了……」他指了指繃帶，「......如果你還沒注意到的話。你還割到了你的腿，跟撞到了你的頭。或著什麼東西撞到了你的頭。但我不知道任何細節。我們的消息總是參差不齊。」他垂眸看著自己的手，扣指敲了敲冷卻的水。水波開始盪漾，變得扭曲怪異。「你很幸運。」他瞥了眼Chris的臉，後者看起來更成熟、莊嚴，像是人們面對自己死亡時。Zach看向別的地方，咬著自己的唇，眨眼。「噢，然後我是Zachary。」

 

 

 

Zach輕輕擺動著他的頭的時候，陽光溫暖的照在他的脖子上。他面前巨大的水鍋滾著泡泡，即使他站在逆風處，蒸氣仍讓他的眼睛有些刺痛。仍然，至少沒有在下雨。他把頭向後仰，然後閉上眼睛，讓陽光的溫熱灑落在他的臉上。

 

「嘿！懶惰鬼！回去工作！」

 

Zach不情願地睜開眼，斜眼看著Francois在他面前的院子邊緣對著他笑。他懶洋洋地笑了笑，朝Francois的方向揮了揮手。

 

「噢，別打擾我。在做了，在做了。」

 

最後伸了個懶腰，他認命地拿起巨大的木製短板。它之前在Rue de Jean D’Arc的麵包店裡把麵包從大烤箱中拿出來，但它現在又髒又破碎，被用來當洗衣板。他面前三個巨大的水鍋裡的洗滌劑冒著泡，殺死了無數的蝨子、跳蚤、床蝨，和任何住在受傷人們剛來時的傷口中的東西。這是一場艱苦且永不停歇的戰爭，但老Louis從來沒有放棄，而Zach全心認同。這工作很困難、頻繁、還很傷腰，每週給這樣多的病人清理床單、毛巾，和繃帶，但這絕對有必要。這讓病人盡可能地感到舒適，阻止疾病蔓延，還讓醫護人員遠離寄生蟲，對此Zach深表感謝。

 

他把木板推得更深，把濕透的亞麻布在鍋裡翻攪，滾燙的水濺出，讓底下的火發出嘶嘶聲。天氣在微風的吹拂下有些冷，但水鍋附近的空氣炎熱難耐。Zach用他衣服的袖子抹了抹前額的汗水，感覺到自己的臉在瞥到屋簷下椅子上熟悉的身影時露出了一個笑容。

 

「喂，Jean！」他吸引另外一名醫護人員的注意力，然後對著前面的男人揮了揮手讓他過來，「換你了！」男人做了一個鬼臉，但沒說什麼的從Zach手中接過木板。Zach感激地在他背上拍了拍，然後大步跑過草原到陰影下。

 

Chris坐在一張桌子前，在他面前有一盆水、一條肥皂，和一面鏡子。他打開剃刀並牢牢地抓住它的時候看起來非常專心。

 

「嘿 — 你在做……」Zach盯著他，困惑地看著Chris再次奇怪地在把手上換了握法。「噢。喔喔，拿來 — 」他伸出手穩穩地拿著剃刀，並將它從Chris手中接過來。「這樣。把你的椅子往後退。就是這樣，很好。」

 

「嗨，Zach。」他露出牙大笑。「我在刮鬍子。除了我的手因為我身上這些愚蠢的布條而被困住了。所以，是的，我正打算切開我的喉嚨。」他的笑容加大。「見到你真是太好了。」

 

Zach咯咯笑起來，在桌子邊緣對著Chris坐下。他拿起肥皂條，把它浸入水中，在雙掌間摩擦，弄出肥皂水。Chris配合地向後仰起他的頭，他的脖子和下巴暴露在早晨的冷空氣中，以一種不尋常的信任等著Zach的碰觸。

 

「所以，你可以下床了。」Zach用一隻手握住他的下巴，傾過他的下巴，在Chris左邊的臉上抹上肥皂水。

 

「是的。老Louis說我的腿快好了。肩膀上的感染也開始好轉，但他說要拿掉那些布條還太早了。」

 

Zach漫不經心地點點頭，在洗手前把剩下的肥皂抹上Chris靠近襯衫的下巴。他熟練地彈開剃刀。

 

「那樣很好。」他用大拇指輕輕試了試刀鋒。很銳利。然後緩慢地，從Chris耳後順著他下巴的輪廓滑動，然後洗了洗刀片。「嘿。」他的眉毛因為專注而皺起。「我只是好奇。你究竟幾歲了？我的意思是，我第一次看到你躺在床上的時候，我可以發誓你還沒大到變聲，更別說需要刮鬍子。」

 

Chris看起來被冒犯了。「我十九了。大得足夠入伍了。我不是個孩子。」

 

「哈，真的？」Zach抬起Chris的下巴，在短暫地停頓看著Chris的眼睛前，刀片從他的脖子底部開始刮直線。「我不會告訴別人的，你知道的。」

 

Chris瞇著眼看著他的鼻樑，這個角度讓他有點鬥雞眼。「不，我沒有在騙你。八月就十九歲了，生日隔天入的伍。」他把他的頭轉到另外一邊，讓Zach碰的到他臉的另一側。「為什麼？你又是什麼，某種老人嗎？」他沒有笑，警戒地看著剃刀銳利的刀鋒，但他的眼睛閃閃發光。

 

Zach哼了一聲。「不太算。我……」他停頓，想了一下。「我明年就二十三了。」

 

他清洗刀片，在石頭地上甩落幾滴水珠。他的手溫柔地壓著Chris下唇的弧度，然後刮去另一個男人嘴角上最後的一點肥皂。

 

「也許我是。」他抬眸看著Chris，並覺得有些悸動。他沒有意識到他靠得多近。他收回手，坐直身體。清洗刀片並將它弄乾，摺好並收起來，然後才瞥到Chris眸中的疑惑。

 

Zach嘆息。「老了。也許我就是個悲傷的老頭子。」


	3. 十一月

**1917年十一月**

 

_1917年11月3日_

_天氣越來越冷。jean-marc，街上一個給老louis跑腿的男孩從廢棄的公寓裡偷了一些毯子，這是件好事，但它們都需要重新煮過，這又不這麼好了。但仍然，開始下雪的時候我們都會感謝這些毯子。_

_定期會看到C — 他前幾天理了頭髮。一開始總是看起來很好笑，但所有的士兵都有頭蝨，而我們沒有更好的辦法。頭皮看起來很奇怪。光禿，且凹凸不平。病房都能給顱相學家實地考察了。_

_他看起來比其他人好得多 — 不覺得我曾經在孩子以外的人身上看過那種顏色的眼睛。_

_收到了另外一封媽媽寄來的信 — joe的妻子又懷孕了。信是六月的時候寄的。再想我是不是又當了一次叔叔？_

_beuchard女士給我從老louis的山羊身上紡了一些紗。她沒有時間用它們，而我是這附近除了她以外唯一一個能夠勉強編些東西的人，所以縫製襪子的責任就落到我的身上了。我還有一些不能吃的胡桃能用來染色。_

_也許我會幫C做頂帽子。他的頭理了所有頭髮後，極度引人憐惜。_

_前線沒有任何消息。很多流言，但即使是被送進來的士兵也什麼都不知道，不真得知道。_

_我們在神的手中，他們說。但祂握得太緊，我們的視線沒有辦法穿透指縫。_

_1917年11月5日_

_第一例傷寒被診斷。今年冬天的第一例。_

_討厭傷寒。致死率不高，但仍然夠了。而且有很多事要做。_

_需要不斷滾過所有的飲用和煮飯水。在碰完每個病人後用酒精擦手。讓每個人喝水。_

_說些好的事情，在一個一被送進來就死了的病人身上找到一包菸。會為他點一支蠟燭，然後再點一隻菸。_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris找到Zach的時候已經很晚了。空氣很沉靜，黎明前的微風沉醉地等待著，冷，卻乾淨，黑暗中佈滿了星子。如果月亮有升起來的話，現在也已經看不見了，只剩下一片黑暗。

 

他一開始看到的是菸頭的灼熱火星，黑暗中男人的陰影在他靠近石階時才開始顯現。

 

「Zach？」

 

火星隨著菸的熄滅而消逝。一陣停頓，然後，「Chris。」聲音很緊繃。「你怎麼這麼晚還醒著。」

 

Chris把手放進他的口袋，然後慢步到石階旁模糊的身影邊。「上廁所。」他聳聳肩，「介意我加入你嗎？」

 

男人在夜色中的身影不甚在意地指了指身旁的空位。「自由國度。」他短暫、刺耳地笑一笑，。「算是吧。」

 

Chris坐下。石階在他單薄的病人褲下有些冷。他短暫地打了一個哆嗦，然後馬上往Zach的身邊靠，享受著另外一個人的溫暖。

 

Zach提供吸到一半的菸，Chris不發一語地接過它，放在唇邊吸了一口。菸味濃郁而潤滑。「Michel Robau。」

 

Chris呼出一口氣，看著繚繞的煙霧消散在空氣裡。「嗯？」

 

「Michel Robau。這是他的菸。今天早上我們收到他後一個小時死的。腸子破裂。我們給了他鎮定劑，不然我會為了這些菸謝謝他。但我為他點了一支蠟燭。老Louis也會贊同的。」

 

Chris又吸了一口，在把菸遞回去前輕輕彈了彈。他讓煙留在嘴哩，濃稠他肺裡的空氣，然後吐出一個芳香的雲霧。

 

「那麼，敬Michel。謝謝。謝謝你，我的朋友，願你安息。」

 

Zach掐滅菸頭，把菸尾放進口袋。他用手埋住他的臉，用手指摩擦他的太陽穴，縮成一團抵禦夜晚的空氣。

 

「嘿，Zach，你還好嗎？」Chris短暫地遲疑著，思考著，然後伸手繞過身旁的男人，開始用拇指摩娑著Zach的脖子下方。他能感覺到Zach的僵硬，然後放鬆，垂著他的頭，讓另一個男人的拇指和食指更深入他肩膀的弧度。

 

「是的，我只是……」他嘆息，把頭朝一邊傾斜。「我只是……對某些事情精疲力盡。」他低聲笑起來，聽起來有些失望。Chris相信他。他沒有辦法計算幾次他找Zach時，看到Zach在病房的後端，把病人從床上抬起，或在廚房幫修女們搬水，有效率地清潔當地人送來的魚。他沒有辦法休息，看起來沒有辦法停止，或呼吸，除非有人強迫他。

 

Zach繼續，「現在只有一個傷寒例子，表示所有新送來的士兵都是嫌犯……」他在Chris按上糾結成一團的神經時呻吟一聲。「而傷寒，你必須快速反應以制止它擴散。它通常不是非常致命，但在這裡的每個人都有著脆弱的免疫系統，而且這裡太擠了……」他的聲音消散在黑暗裡，而Chris好奇Zach究竟見過多少次現在正在發生的這些事情，他修長的手指又握過多少隻失去生命的手指。

 

Chris的掌根按入Zach肩膀肩頰骨和脊椎中間的凹陷，嚇得他喘了一聲。

 

「Chris，那感覺太好了。你沒傷到你的手，對吧？」

 

他微笑，搖了搖頭。「不，我很小心。只要我只用這隻手，我都不會有任何問題。我的右手仍然吊著，反正。」

 

Zach在他身邊漸漸放鬆下來，他的手在Zach的脊椎節上慢下來，像是要陷入他們底下階梯上的砂漿和石頭。

 

「嗯……」Zach突然笑起來，背脊在Chris的手下震動。「你知道現在什麼能讓我覺得興奮嗎？」

 

Chris對著黑暗露齒而笑。他愛Zach的笑聲。「不。什麼？」

 

「蛋糕。」

 

「蛋糕？」

 

「是的，蛋糕。一小片，一點點巧克力，一個杯子蛋糕。」Zach在Chris的手肘按上肩頰骨邊緣的骨節時感激地笑了笑。「巴黎有這麼一個可愛的地方，在共和國廣場附近。一個小地方，前面有兩張桌子，在一間書店和二手家具店中間。一個矮小的老婦人開的，Dumas太太，甚至不到我的腋窩。但很和藹，然後做你吃過最好吃的點心。」Zach在美好的記憶中嘆氣，彎腰把手肘放在膝蓋上。

 

Chris微笑，迷失在Zach臉上的快樂。「跟我說說它們。」

 

「嗯……」他的聲音迷幻，迷失在記憶裡。「嗯，她做所有平常會看到的。塔，餅乾，你知道的。但每天早晨第一個出爐的是那些小薑汁蛋糕，上面覆著你所能要求最柔軟的香草糖霜。它們就只有手掌這麼大，因為剛出爐還暖暖的。我以前每天早上都去，第一件事就是吃三個杯子蛋糕和喝一杯拿鐵。」他輕輕的笑了笑，「我以前會帶花給她，一周一次。她沒有任何牙，就這樣張著沒牙的嘴對著我笑……」

 

「你最後一次看到她是什麼時候？」

 

「嗯……」Zach想了一下。「肯定有至少六個月了。」他伸出手抓抓頭，在褲子上擦了擦。「我希望她還好好的。」

 

他轉向Chris，露出一個笑。「等這些愚蠢的事情結束後，我們在回家前去一趟巴黎，然後你可以試一試那些小的薑汁蛋糕。你所吃過最好的，我保證。」

 

Chris笑著，他的胸腔奇怪地緊繃著，然後拍了拍Zach的肩膀。「來吧。你需要休息，而我最好在他們把我的床偷走前收回我的床。」他拖著腳站起來，伸手拉著Zach的前臂把Zach往前向自己拉了一把。

 

Zach在他站著的地方晃了一下，慢慢站直，一隻手順了順頭髮。他的眼睛在上弦月的月色中閃著微光。

 

「謝謝你，Chris，我……」他突然打了一個哈欠，下巴隨著他的動作喀了一聲。「我很感激。」

 

「別說了。就……睡個好覺。」

 

 

 

Chris再次看到Zach已經是幾天後的事了，而不是只是匆匆經過。傷寒似乎被控制在四起案例裡，大多都是新從前線送進來的人，但是警報仍然沒有解除。所有的醫護人員都精疲力盡，尤其是Zach，Chris想。他看起來處在一個奇怪地、沒有人所處的地位，他被認為擁有足夠的技巧清理、固定，還有縫合傷口，但又同時會被叫去做任何耗費勞力的簡單工作。

 

大多數沒有那麼嚴重的病人已經被扔給護士照顧，並盡可能地幫忙，所以Chris，用他的一隻手和兩條腿，幫著病人和醫生送些小東西 — 繃帶，水，毯子，食物。他也花時間幫一些跟醫生和護士溝通有困難的英國士兵翻譯。有一些醫護人員能流利地說法文和英文，但沒有辦法照顧到所有被需要的地方。

 

當他感覺到一隻手輕輕放在他肩膀上時，他正和其中一個士兵解釋到一半，Peter，為什麼Suivot醫生在他氣胸正在癒合的時候這麼反對他吸菸。他驚訝地往上瞥，看到Zach微笑的臉。

 

「嘿。我在休息時間 — 等你有空的時候，過來找我。我有些東西要給你看。」

 

Chris點點頭，然後Zach離開了，輕快地吹著口哨。Peter現在正試著收買他幫他偷渡一根菸，一根就好，拜託，拜託。Chris嘆了口氣，同情地拍拍他的手，然後在去尋找他的朋友前把他留給不太溫柔的Neuraux女士照顧。

 

他在後院找到趴在地上的Zach，在地基的附近給潮濕的土地鬆土。他靠在石牆上等待著，看著Zach從一個小麵粉袋中拿出一小串小土豆，然後一個又一個地埋起來，在肥沃的土中留下相等的空間。

 

「別說。」Zach說。

 

「嗯？別說什麼？」

 

「別告訴任何人你看到我在做這個。」Zach的手心不在焉地滑過他的頭髮，在他的髮際線留下一些泥土的髒污。「再過幾個月，食物就會短缺得很厲害，而這些會被人盯上。但……」他擰眉，「如果你會在春天餓死，撐過冬天就沒有任何的意義。如果我們不留下一些種子，並開始種些東西，明年夏天就會沒有任何東西吃了。」

 

Chris沉重地點點頭。Zach是對的。即使現在的情況已經很糟，你仍必須為了更糟的情況做準備。

 

Zach站起來，拍了拍他膝上和手上的泥土，對著Chris微笑。他的眼睛在冬天微弱的陽光中呈現琥珀色，因為疲憊而有著血絲和黑眼圈，但仍然明亮透徹得美麗。Chris突然意識到自己正盯著對方，然後臉紅了，但注意到Zach額際有些東西。

 

「你沾了些泥土……只是……」Zach徒勞無功地試圖抹去髒汙，卻把它擦得離眉毛更近。Chris大笑，拿出他的手帕。「這裡。不要動……好了。」他把棉布沾了沾舌頭，然後碰了碰Zach。剛剛清乾淨的地方因為摩擦而有些紅，跟他其他蒼白的皮膚比起來很是明顯。

 

「謝謝。」Zach拉著Chris的手臂讓他跟著自己時，眸中充滿溫暖。「來吧，我等這一刻很久了。」

 

Zach領著他走進曾經是教堂收藏聖器的地方，它現在變成男性醫護人員的宿舍。老Louis在戰爭前就已經住在教堂裡，擁有自己的房間，但Zach、Marc、Francois，和兩個英國醫生，Roger和Harry，一起擠在狹小的空間裡。五張行軍床零亂地排在牆邊，房間的角落零亂地堆著蠟燭、聖像，和香爐；所有日常生活被中斷的殘骸。

 

Zach走到腳落的那張行軍床，在坐下以前把上面灰色的毯子拉直，然後招呼Chris加入他。他伸手從床架的邊緣拉出一個破破爛爛的雪茄盒，大約五英吋寬，九英吋長，被一條鞋帶綁著。在他把鞋帶鬆開時，他的臉上充滿了期待，然後打開蓋子。Chris看見裡面有著五花八門的東西混在一起 — 裝著Michel Robau最後一根菸和捲紙的小袋子、被拿來當撲克牌籌碼的瓶蓋、一副撲克牌、一小瓶藍色玻璃的香水瓶、一段緞帶，和幾疊信。

 

Zach把盒子裡的東西倒在毯子上，裡面的東西零亂地堆成一團。一個瓶蓋掉到地上然後滾過石板地，在Chris伸手把它撿起來前轉著的圈變得越來越小，然後因為自己的重力而停止。他把它跟它的同伴放在一起，指頭滑過它們，幾張相片露了出來。他用一隻手指頭把它們翻過來；一名英俊的男子對著鏡頭微笑，摟著一名年輕的女性。那名男性和女性和Zach，他容光煥發，Chris還沒能見過，看起來非常、非常年輕。Zach見到他在看著這些照片，把那些照片拿開，動作隨意，但面色緊繃，而Chris決定克制著不去問，轉而收集瓶蓋，然後把它們發出去，一個接著一個。

 

Zach已經開始洗著那些老舊的卡片，手指穩穩壓在卡片上，在他不寬的手掌間壓出一個弧度，變成整齊的一疊。他快速地發牌，給每人發了五張牌，然後把剩下的牌弄成一疊放在他們中間。他把腳抬到床上，然後盤起腿，左腳的大拇指從破了的羊毛襪中露了出來。他的臉很嚴肅，但他在中間放下一個瓶蓋時眸中滿是笑意，然後對上Chris的凝視。

 

「好了，士兵。下注吧。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_1917年11月11日_

_前幾天晚上殺了最後一隻雞。neuraux女士用牠的骨頭煮了湯。留著牠下蛋是不錯，但我們沒辦法餵牠一整個冬天。所以只好拿牠餵來我們了。_  
_這禮拜病房裡只死了兩個人。昨天晚上醫療船運走了一整船的人。現在病房看起來幾乎空了。大部分的床都空了。很好，我們能趁機多洗一些東西起來。_  
_C 仍然在這裡 — 要被送回家的話太健康，被送回戰場又傷得太重。時機到了的時候，他必須要回去。他知道。_

_1917年11月14日_

_昨天晚上夢到巴黎。已經很久沒有這樣了。那時是春天，就像是我第一次剛到那裡時。樹上的花，空氣中的音樂。mirielle在暮光中跟tristan共舞，笑著，笑著。上帝啊。_

_我沒有哭。_

_C看到了他們的照片。誰知道他怎麼想。_

_現在晚上很冷。河岸會在早晨的時候結冰，而窗戶的玻璃結滿了冰霜。不可能讓主教堂全熱起來，所以我們發了毯子和毛衣，並試著拿熱馬克杯在手中。_

_louis神父把C和一個英國士兵，叫james，移到後面和剩下的醫護人員一起睡。就佔據床位而言，他們太健康了，而且marc今天在市中心聽說我們最晚明天會接收一群男孩。會很擠，但人越多代表越多體溫，所以就這樣吧。_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

當Zach注意到Chris興奮地在他面前的石板地上走來走去時，他正坐在一個矮凳子上給Fleur擠奶。他看起來困窘卻急切，而Zach在看到他充滿希望的臉時覺得自己的胃抽了一下。他讓自己的手保持著規律的動作，決定讓他的朋友等一下。山羊的乳房很溫暖，且她耐心地站著讓他幫著把溫熱的液體射入她腿間的金屬桶邊緣。

 

Chris動了一下，但保持沉默。

 

他結束擠奶的動作並拍了一下Fleur的臀部，讓山羊漫不經心地慢慢走進庭院。他看著她走開，然後斜眼看著仍安靜笑著的Chris，試著讓自己看起來很冷靜。他轉了轉眼珠，壓抑著笑容，開口。「好吧，說吧。你搞什麼？」

 

Chris的笑容裂得更大。「閉上眼睛然後把手伸出來！」

 

Zach懷疑地揚起眉。「根據我的經驗，這結果通常都不太好。」他雙手環胸。

 

Chris皺眉。「好吧，我保證我沒有要整你。沒有蛞蝓，沒有蟾蜍，沒有……隨便啦。」

 

Zach沒有動。

 

「噢，拜託，你會愛他的。我保證！」

 

「他？」

 

「噢，就……就照做嘛！」

 

Zach嘆了口痛苦的長氣，然後屈服了，閉上他的眼睛然後把手伸出來。中間有一陣停頓，然後他的手在碰到一個蠕動的毛球後反射性地闔起。他迅速睜開眼睛，一隻小隻的斑點貓咪眨著眼與他對望。

 

「嗯。首先，是『她』，不是『他』。」Zach把小貓抱在胸前，牠縮在他的懷裡躲避寒冷的空氣。

 

Chris再次皺起眉。「你怎麼知道的？」

 

「嗯，首先，這是一隻斑點貓。只有母貓會有斑點。第二點……」他把小貓轉過來，然後抬起牠的尾巴。「看到了嗎？女孩。」

 

「真的耶。」Chris檢驗著小貓。「我們能留著牠嗎？教堂裡沒有養貓 — 牠能讓老鼠遠離那些繃帶或什麼的？」

 

Zach驚訝地眨眼。Chris臉上的表情令人印象深刻地融合了興奮、希望，和懇求。

 

「我不知道，Chris，她可能有跳蚤……而且你看 — 」他用下巴努了努小貓，牠開始貪婪地舔著他粉色的指頭，「— 她甚至還沒斷奶。」

 

Chris臉上的驚恐是不容錯辨的。「你的意思是……她會死？」

 

Zach突然間被憤怒佔據，燃燒著他的喉嚨，讓他咬牙切齒。「天啊，Chris，誰知道你這麼心軟？你是個軍人，看在老天的份上，你覺得什麼會發生？你是被把該死的BB槍射中的嗎？」小貓叫出聲，然後他強迫自己冷靜，放鬆他施力的手。「動物死去，Chris。人們死去。每天都在發生。尤其是流浪的。」

 

Chris臉上的表情可憐得很悲慘，然後Zach突然覺得很有罪惡感。誰說小貓能不能活下去取決於他？他嘆息，變得溫和。「拿著。」他把小貓遞出去，而Chris一語不發地接過去，用他黝黑的手指搖著她。「看，她至少有六個月大了。她很快就會斷奶。」

 

他彎下身，從口袋拿出他的手帕，把棉布的一角浸入牛奶桶中，然後遞到小貓的嘴前。小貓聞了一下，然後旺盛地含住布料，熱烈吸允著，並用她的小掌抓著他的指關節。

 

「她能幫上點忙……」Zach勉強承認。

 

「Mathilde。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「我本來想叫他Matthieu。但……顯然不行。所以，Mathilde。」

 

Zach轉了轉他的眼珠。「你已經幫牠取名字了？」他把手帕遞給Chris，然後拉著他在凳子上坐下。「這裡，好吧。她是你的責任。每隔幾個小時像這樣餵她，至少兩個禮拜。然後你可以開始給她捕鼠夾抓到的老鼠，看看她吃不吃。你每個禮拜都要幫她洗澡，所以她不會把跳蚤帶到病房裡。在她斷奶後加一些野生的洋蔥到她的食物裡，那也會幫些忙。」

 

Chris瞪著他，張著嘴。「你怎麼會知道這些？」

 

「噢。」Zach笑起來。「我祖父母的農場。穀倉裡總是有些貓。你學會一些事情。」他隨意擺了擺手。

 

Chris用種被逗樂的眼神看著他。「我懂了。所以，如果我帶回家一匹流浪的馬，你也知道怎麼辦嗎？」

 

Zach連想都沒想，就開始笑起來。Chris可能真的會這麼做。「嗯，首先，請別這麼做。我們餵不了。」他嚴正地瞪著他，而Chris忠厚地點點頭。「但……是的，應該可以。你覺得為什麼我是那個負責清理所有被送進來的肉的人？我不是附近唯一一個知道怎麼用刀處理動物的人，但我是最好的。我小時後花了很多時間在農場裡，比起你們都市人要多得多。」

 

他在Chris張口抗議前笑著說。「我該走了。查房的時間到了。」他對Chris揮揮手指。「確定她無時無刻都在你旁邊。然後今天幫她洗個澡。如果老Louis發現跳蚤的話，他會把你埋起來。」

 

Chris從凳子上舉了個兩隻手的禮，小貓在他的掌中昏昏欲睡，小小的肚子塞得滿滿的。

 

「噢，然後Chris？把牛奶拿開。」

 

 

 

在Zach把手浸入最後剩下的一點酒精中時，晚禱 (Vespers)的鈴聲正響著。今天的最後一場手術很漫長，在一個法國士兵因為頭上的傷口而流了滿桌子血時，從腿中、側邊、和手臂挖出一些彈藥的碎片。他在放棄前徒勞地擦拭著袖子上的血汙。至少他把指甲裡的全清乾淨了，那樣夠好了。那男人的狀況不太好，但他們做了所有能做的。現在全看他自己和神的旨意了，或是聖靈或天使決不決定干預。

 

他伸手去拿羊毛脂。這東西聞起來很糟，但沒什麼能在酒精重複的擦拭肌膚後幫得上忙。他把它擦在手上，花了片刻感謝自己能夠伸展他的指關節且沒有弄傷皮膚。呢喃的禱告從禮拜堂傳來，一個低沉的隆隆聲升起又落下。他低下他的頭，閉上他的眼睛，然後把手支撐在前面的架子上。自從Tristan離開後，他就不是特別虔誠，因為禱告能幫得上什麼忙？但有時候，在死亡、流血、和生存中間，對著宇宙中的什麼停下來禱告看起來有其必要性，為了任何事情，為了任何一切。

 

一聲輕咳在他的肩膀附近迴盪，他轉過身看到Chris站在他後面大概一步遠的地方，臉上的表情充滿疑問。「我打擾到你了嗎？」

 

Zach一隻手擦過他的臉。「沒有。只是……今天是很漫長的一天。」

 

他把最後一滴酒精倒進廢棄物的盆子裡，用一塊布把碗弄乾，然後靠在角落。他把蓋子重新蓋回羊毛脂上，放到架子上，最後才轉過頭面對Chris。

 

「你吃過了嗎？」Chris問。

 

「還沒。」Zach輕輕搖了搖頭。「還沒有時間。剛剛才結束。」

 

「很好。」Chris微笑。他臉上有些什麼抓住了Zach的注意力。「我有些東西要給你看。來吧。」

 

Zach慢慢挺直身體，伸手找著他的毛衣。腋窩那裡破了一個洞 — 他晚點需要把它補起來。Chris已經往教堂的中殿走去，靴子的腳步聲在石製的拱門跳躍，髮色因為高處的窗戶而變成綠色、然後藍色、然後金色。Zach加快腳步跟上他。

 

他們停在聖物貯藏室前，Chris握著門把遲疑著，他的表情有一瞬間很難明白。「你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」Chris的聲音很低，但他的雙眼在剛剛邁入冬天的黃昏裡閃閃發光。

 

「呃…禮拜三？不，禮拜四。」Zach想了一下。「怎麼了？」

 

Chris沒有回答，直接推開門，讓Zach跟著他。他很顯然籌備了什麼，但Zach太累了所以沒有思考會是什麼。他拖著自己走上石階，走向他的行軍床好脫掉他的靴子，思考著他會因為睡覺而錯過主廳晚上的供餐，但他走進房前沒有想太多。

 

Chris有些坐立不安地站在一旁狹窄的空間，伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇。他沒辦法冷靜地對著Zach的眼睛。

 

「今天是感恩節。我只是覺得……如果你不是太累的話……也許我們可以假裝事情還……呃，不是正常，但你知道的……還可以？就一下子？」他的手緊張地順了順頭髮。「我想過要問你，但我只是覺得……給你個驚喜或許會比較有趣？而且我有時間準備這些，你又這麼忙……但……我知道你有一個很漫長的一天。如果你只想要睡覺，我了解……」他的聲音歸於寂靜。

 

Zach發現他自己仍然站在門口。他在自己小心、絕望地想要記住每一個細節前，強迫自己走進去。行軍床被盡可能地推到牆邊，一個桶子被倒著放在地板的中間。擠奶用的凳子和一個梯背椅放在桶子的兩側，被用成一場名副其實的盛宴。麵包、一整條土司、和一小塊乳酪。還有一些應該是土豆的東西，和韭菜，還有一些看起來甚至像是……

 

「奶油？」Zach能聽到他的聲音破碎。「Chris，以聖靈之名，你從哪裡弄到真正的奶油的？」

 

Chris的臉立刻放鬆下來，綻出一個完全解脫的微笑，然後他再次移動，在拉過凳子坐下然後靠向桶子前，把Mathilde從他固定手的繃帶上抱下來，放在他行軍床的床尾。

 

「鎮裡換來的。仍然有些在Le Havre剩下來的鹽，所以……」

 

Zach軟綿綿地把自己摔進倚子裡，他的腦袋因為疲倦和驚異而暈眩。他不敢相信 — Chris肯定策畫好幾天了。他甚至有辦法瞞著他。他看向他的手背，然後小心翼翼地看向自己面前的叉子。

 

「天啊，Chris。這簡直……」他停頓，喘了口氣。「這簡直令人難以置信。這可能是我所碰過最好的事情了……自從……」他想了一下。「自從戰爭開始後。」

 

Chris舀了一些土豆到他的盤子裡，笑得像個瘋子。Zach咬了一口，然後閉上眼睛感受虔誠的喜悅。土豆上也有些奶油；他能在它們融化在舌尖時嚐到它們。他感激地微笑，伸展幾個月來不常使用的嘴部肌肉。

 

「所以，我在想。」Chris的聲音因為滿嘴的麵包和奶油而含糊不清。「在我家裡，感恩節的晚餐，我們總是輪流說我們感謝什麼。」他邊咬邊思考，他的臉因為專注而皺起。「所以，我為了Mathilde而覺得感恩。她是個甜心，而且她會長成一隻厲害的捕鼠專家，我就是知道。」他對著床尾在他的毯子上縮成一團的毛球瞥去喜愛的一眼。

 

Zach笑起來，被滿嘴的麵包嗆到。「貓？你為了貓而心懷感恩？」他再次笑起來，然後在看到Chris受傷的表情後停下來。「好吧，好吧，」他悶笑，「我為了……嗯，奶油而心懷感恩。我都忘了真正的奶油嚐起來是什麼感覺。」他快樂地抹了另外一片麵包，然後塞進嘴裡，一滴奶油從他的唇角興高采烈地滴落。

 

Chris感同身受地點點頭，舉起他的錫杯。「敬奶油。」

 

杯子在撞在一起時發出了一聲輕微的碰撞聲。Zach已經開始感覺到食物在他的腸胃裡變成一顆球，讓他感受到許久沒有的完整與溫暖。

 

「我很感恩…..我的縫線拆了。這該死的東西很癢。」因為回憶，Chris咯咯笑起來，肩膀聳動。

 

Zach點頭，然後思考了一下。「我很感恩Fleur。她代表我們吃得比大多數的人好，而且她讓草長不高。」Zach在次舉起他的杯子與Chris的碰撞。

 

「嗯。」Chris在Zach幫他自己弄剩下的土豆和乳酪時緩慢咀嚼。「我為我的家人心懷感恩，即使他們不在這裡。我知道他們在想著我，或著他們會花十個多小時在晚餐上。」他懷念地笑起來。「我為了我的姐姐心懷感恩，即使她在我們小時候會把我壓在地上然後搔我癢一直到我尖叫。」

 

Zach哼了一聲。「好吧，我猜我為了我的哥哥心懷感激，他以前也會做一樣該死的事情。」他們再次舉杯。

 

※

 

Zach終於靠在他的椅背上，把手放在他過撐的胃上。它們正消化著先前的饗宴，桶子上只散落著一些碎屑，透漏著剛剛發生的事情。Chris打開他褲子的第一顆釦子，呻吟。他動了動頭，鬆了鬆脖子附近的肌肉，伸展著肌肉，然後用手掌撐著下巴，挺直背脊。他的表情在他把食物碎屑從桶子上推落到盤子裡，並放到一旁時突然間變得嚴肅。。

 

他離開了一下，在他的大衣口袋找著東西。Zach讓他的頭往前掉，掙扎著讓自己的眼睛睜著多一分鐘。他至少一年多沒有吃過這麼多食物了，而他的身體昏昏欲睡，試圖消化過多的食物。

 

「這裡。」Chris在桌上放下一疊折起的紙。「我想要你替我留著這些。」紙張很小疊，用一條淡藍色的緞帶綁著，因為灰塵和水痕而有些髒。

 

Zach把它拿起來，在手裡翻看。鋸齒狀的邊緣已經失去黏性，但上頭的美國郵票仍然可見。「Chris，這是什麼？」他的眼睛在抬起對上自己朋友的時充滿疑問。

 

Chris小心翼翼地看向別方。「這裡是全部我家人寄給我的信。」他無意識地搓了搓自己的脖子，臉頰上的紅暈在昏暗的光線中幾乎看不見。「還有一些我還沒有寄的。」他突然向前靠，把他的手肘放在桶子上，然後下巴抵著手。他的眼中在對上了Zach的時充滿了認真並閃爍著藍色的微光。「Zach……我必須要回去了。Marc今天在城裡聽到同盟國的力量被打敗了，收回了很多土地，但如果他們沒有足夠的人力，他們會撐不住。我現在已經好了。」他的手因為講解而揮舞著，然後再次往前靠，臉上滿是認真。「卡車早上離開。我會在上面。」

 

輪到Zach看向旁邊。現在覺得胃裡的食物沉甸甸的，堅硬得像顆石頭，他搓了搓手，試圖擺脫這種感覺。

 

「Zach……」Chris的聲音比Zach之前聽過的都還要更小聲。「我知道對你來說，送你救回來的病人回去那裡很困難，但這是場戰爭，事情就是這個樣子運做的。」他的眸中再次充滿懇求，而Zach突然想到Chris求自己留著小貓時的樣子，難以抵抗他的誠懇。「Zach，事情就是這樣子運做的。你知道的。」

 

Zach挫敗地搖搖頭。他不太確定Chris什麼時候抓住他的手，但他把他推開，然後拿起那些信。他小心翼翼地拿著那些信，痛恨它們的存在。「你想要我做什麼？」

 

Chris的聲音很溫和。「留著它們。我回來的時候會拿回它們。」他盯著他的指節。「如果我沒有回來的話，把它們寄回我家。我父母的地址在上面。」

 

Zach在他們中間的桶子上把它們綁好。觸碰它們讓他覺得虛弱，它們的存在讓他認知到有機率，不，是非常有可能Chris會死。他雙手交叉，然後看向別方。

 

「拜託。」句子很短，迴盪在寂靜的房內。Chris的眼睛是沉靜的冰藍色。

 

Zach閉上他的眼睛。

 

 

 

清晨又冷又暗，Zach在Chris結束打包時站在門邊。他的東西少的可憐 — 不管他帶了什麼，在他中槍後都沒有跟他一起過來Soissons，所以他現在有的只有幾件替換的衣服塞在背包裡，和一些Marie-Claude塞進他手裡的多出來的麵包。

 

「等等。」

 

Chris因為他的聲音轉過身，他揚起的眉毛在昏暗的燈光中有著疑問。Zach從屋簷下勉強的往前站。

 

「這些。我本來打算聖誕節再給你的，但……你該現在就拿著它們。」他把一堆棉布堆到Chris手上。

 

「一頂帽子？和……襪子？」

 

「是的。你剛理完頭髮時我想到的。它看起來……很冷。」Zach突然覺得很尷尬。他到底為什麼要這麼做？這真是件蠢事。

 

Chris的笑容在燈光下燦爛綻開，Zach發現自己毫無預警地被抱住，被一具穿著羊毛外套，聞起來像是樟腦丸的溫暖身體包圍。他愣了一下，然後才反應過來，抬起他的手臂回擁另一個男人。擁抱很溫暖，很扎實，把他凝固在這個時間，這個現實，而時間無情地過去。Chris在他耳邊的呼吸很溫暖，呼進和吐出，而有那麼一瞬間Zach有衝動想把頭放在Chris的肩膀上休息，在黎明的灰色光線下感受彼此的呼吸。

 

「嘿。」Chris往後動，看進他的雙眼。「別看起來像這樣。我會回來的。」他歡快地笑了笑。「我有Marie-Claude替我禱告 — 如果那沒辦法保證什麼，也沒什麼能保證了。就連神都知道不能惹怒她。」

 

Zach只是點頭，不相信自己能忽略喉頭的腫塊而開口。他心中唯一能看見的是無止盡的血流成河，從他照顧過的每個病人身上流淌而出，他曾經禱告過的對象總是失敗，毫無作用。他沒辦法想像這畫面讓自己做了什麼表情，但肯定不太好，因為Chris伸出一隻手戳了戳他的臉。

 

「嘿。我是認真的。」Chris說。Zach執拗地看向別處，手臂折起，沉默地拒絕。Chris的臉突然靠得離他很近。「替我照顧Mathilde。」有一個短暫的時間，溫暖的唇壓上他的臉頰，把他嚇得呆住，然後他走進黑暗中。Zach能聽到他的靴子在黑暗中作響，然後貨車的輪子在鵝卵石地上轉動，然後他除了耳中的咆哮外再也聽不見其他。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_1917年11月26日_

_不代表什麼。或著，真的，代表任何東西。_

_現在前線傳來的消息還是好的 — 昨天我們接收了一波英國士兵，有些傷得很重，但他們說的都一樣，抵抗很成功。即使在痛苦中，他們也充滿希望。他們在我替他們換床單、剃頭髮，和縫傷口時對著我微笑。我因為太害怕而不敢懷抱希望。我的心跳到喉嚨，而我沒辦法吞嚥去移動它。_

_昨天晚上聽到老louis祈禱。他替所有人祈禱，替英國士兵、法國士兵，和我們美國士兵，甚至是討厭的德國士兵。當然，如果真的有神的話，如果祂是這麼多人呼喚的存在，這麼多人依靠著祂，如果祂真的值得我們毫無止盡地崇拜，祂即使幫不上忙，但至少能夠傾聽一名男人的禱告。_

_1917年11月29日_

_有些日子就是讓我悲傷。我能撐著幾個禮拜，幾個月，忽視那些尖叫，那些惡臭，那些永不停歇的痛苦包覆在我們稱為士兵的人的皮膚上。我甚至能對著街頭的孩子微笑，享受照在臉上的太陽。_

_但還有其它時候。_

_今天就是其中一個其它時候。_

_marc在我走向他檢查骨頭而滑倒在一灘天知道是什麼的東西上的時候讓我回去休息。我們都很需要睡眠。沒什麼好抱怨的 — 它在不同的時候擊倒我們。直到晚禱前他們都不需要我，除非另外一艘船進來。_

_回到我的鋪位。盯著mathilde吃著昨天晚上的肉 — 也許太早了，但我不像Chris一樣有時間餵她。目前為止看起來還好。自從天起開始變冷後，我就把她抱在胸前，而她仍然這麼小隻。她是表現得很好的小姑娘，我敢說。_

_又做夢了。恐怖、夢境、每個我曾經觸碰過的人的臉孔、每個死去的人，但當我靠近他們的眼瞼時，他們的眼睛顏色像天空一樣。_

_像他的眼睛一樣。_

_他該死地對我做了什麼？我認識他不到一個月，但我沒辦法忘記他。為什麼？為什麼我沒辦法做我的工作，為什麼我沒辦法讓他走？他和外面上千個死在外面的男孩沒有任何不同。為什麼我要在乎？為什麼我持續找新的方法受苦？平常所受的苦還不夠嗎？_


	4. 十二月

**1917年十二月**

 

_1917年12月2日_

_噢主，願我的血肉像水一樣墜落，_  
_我的靈魂被耗損_  
_像是火焰前的草地。_  
_願我的心四分五裂_  
_願我的心被租賃_  
_願我所是的一切被犧牲_  
_如果我們會被送入貪婪的口中_  
_被騎著紅色馬匹的騎士。_

 

 

 

砲彈已經不停歇地墜落了三天。現在，他們更近了。

 

情況看起來很好。他在晚上稍晚的時候抵達，接待人熱情地拍著他的背，即使他試著不吵醒他的同伴。John在那裡，性急地在勝利的可能前心情高昂。George也是，臉頰上多了一道蜿蜒的疤。Sam，James，Joseph — 全都還活著，或著至少，出乎意料地仍然活著。Frankie跟Chris在相同的時間被帶走，據說已經因為一條斷了的腿跟頭部的傷口而被送回家。跟他們搭配的法國部隊，大多來自Loire谷，就沒有這麼幸運了。「疲勞，」Bruce說，他的臉皺成一個鬼臉。「他們已經打了將近四年的戰爭。他們所有的男丁都死了，而剩下來的全都累壞了。不然為什麼我們在這裡，對吧？」他在重重地拍了拍Chris的肩胛骨時聳聳肩。「不錯的帽子。」

 

Chris在面前的雨和泥水噴到身上時打了個冷顫。他咬緊牙關，在他爬著走過鬆軟的戰壕時笑著接過他的步槍。他可以聽到後面的某個地方傳來的尖叫聲在迴盪，但他強迫自己把那置之腦後。他唯一能做的是專心，盡可能地幫助Jerry撐著直到後援抵達。

 

他的帽子成為他同伴的討論對象。那是一頂溫暖的帽子，製做精良，沒有任何一個人有像這樣的東西。他還有一雙額外的，納得很緊的襪子幫助他的腳比大多數的人在冰凍的泥巴都還要更暖的事實，讓它們的存在成為被討論的對象。

 

「所以，Chris，她的名字是什麼？」John瞥來詢問的一眼。「她有姐妹嗎？」

 

Sam發出真心的大笑，頭向後擺動。「拜託，Chris，別吊我們胃口了。她可愛嗎？金頭髮？眼睛像小鹿一樣？她的……胸部大嗎？」

 

Chris可以感覺到他的耳朵開始發燙，它們粉紅的樣子幸運地被頭盔擋住。他低下他的頭。「沒有女孩子。」

 

「拜託，跟我們說些別的！」John用手肘撞了一下他的肋骨。「怎麼了，難道她不是一位小姐，而是一位夫人嗎？你被扔近某個青蛙池裡了嗎？」

 

Chris對著他嶄新且乾淨的步槍槍管皺眉，然後第三次檢查他的彈匣。「真的沒有。沒有女孩子。沒有小姐，沒有夫人，什麼都沒有。」

 

他能聽到Bruce把他的煙斗弄乾淨，聽到他聲音裡的迷惑。「那，你是從哪裡弄來那些的？沒人可以幸運到在街上撿到像這樣的東西。」他的嘴唇夾緊煙斗的管子，他灰色的眼中有著疑問。

 

Chris聳聳肩，在把彈匣放回去時抿了抿唇。「我待過的地方的某個人。」他模菱兩可地揮了揮手。

 

「等等，等等，等等。在這裡拉住你的韁繩一下。」Sam不敢置信地打著誇張的手勢。「你是指你給某個醫生留下了足夠的印象，讓他把自己的帽子給了你？」他的眼睛睜大，臉因為震驚而看起來像是漫畫。

 

John做了個粗魯的手勢然後開始大笑。「誰猜得到呢，男孩們？我們親愛的Chris在法國待得太久而變得原始了。所以他的名字是什麼，Chris？你的小朋友，你不能被提及名字的愛的導師？」他大笑然後拍了拍自己的膝蓋。「告訴我，是因為他拿湯匙餵你還是因為他用海綿給你洗澡？」

 

憤怒的矛突然刺穿他，他的臉整個脹紅，並感到耳鳴。他抓著他的步槍，並抬起腳，轉過身走向往外觀察的壕溝。

 

「Oh ho ho，看看這個！」他的朋友在他身後響起噓聲。「告訴我們，Chris，是一見鍾情嗎？或著他需要努力才能把你帶上床？」

 

遮蔽物垮了下來，雜音不斷，不斷的雨水和泥水、石頭，和木頭持續掉落。他可以聽見Bruce的聲音從後面傳來，從肺中努力喊著撤退。Chris把他的步槍小心地瞄準前面的煙霧，一次、兩次、三次。他聽到一聲叫聲，感覺到有什麼粗暴地抓住了他的手臂。然後一片黑暗。

 

也許，Chris想著，如果他不是這麼瀕近死亡，他也不會想到這些。Zach對他來說到底是誰？一個好人。一個碰巧救了他的命的朋友。某個他只認識不到三周卻改變了一切的人。對他來說，完全沒有任何理由能讓Zach之於他多於一個好人。而顯然沒有任何理由能讓Chris覺得，如果，毫無理由的，如果他們能有更多時間。是嗎？

 

 

 

他在他的頭以某種特別的角度撞上冰冷的金屬時醒了過來，頭上的瘀傷強迫他不受歡迎的意識回來。他試著不要移動；他大部分的意識都專注在不同程度的疼痛，感知的槍與矛穿過他的身體。另外一次撞擊再次大力的把他扔到牆上，他疼得嘶了一聲。

 

他敢說他在某種移動的交通工具上 — 應該是一台卡車，如果柴油的味道和幾乎刺痛的寒冷是某種線索的話。引擎聲很大，蓋掉了其它能夠給他關於他的所在地任何線索的聲音。他等了一下，仔細聽著，並讓小部分的疼痛消退，然後睜開一隻眼。他的眼皮有些腫，因為血或是泥水，他不是很確定，但在他能夠看清周圍前花了他一些時間才能睜開左眼。

 

從他睜開的裂縫中，軍綠色是他第一個看見的東西，一個飽經風霜的帆布覆在他的頭上。他眨了眨眼，然後曲起身體，瞇眼瞥見了他的交通工具後頭跟著的運輸車。暮光。太陽已經下山了，最後的陽光在結凍的地面上染出所有的色彩。

 

他可以看見他呼吸的白霧，而因為那個，他注意到徹底、刺骨的寒冷。他開始發抖，這代表著他還沒有開始休克，卻很不方便。顫抖提醒了他身體多處不同地方的疼痛，但他咬牙忍住。他沒有時間沉迷。

 

他的右手有些不對勁，所以他用左手撐著自己讓自己坐起，在顛頗的車上盡可能地撐住自己。調查周遭沒有讓他覺得安慰一些。他周遭的卡車充滿了人，一些死了，一些則重傷。他不確定這是醫療車還是運屍車，但他拒絕向命運屈服。他身下每一次的輪胎轉動都把他帶得離前線更遠，離他的營區更遠，離Zach更遠。

 

Zach。Zach，放在他額上的手指如此冰冷，卻又在他動搖的時候如此堅定。Zach，總在他需要的時候快速到來，細心營造了平穩的氛圍。Zach，有著最好的笑聲。

 

他清醒得足夠意識到他沒辦法連貫性的思考可能是腦震盪的線索，但他知道他現在沒有時間擔心讓頭保持穩定。首先第一件事：他必須要離開這裡。

 

 

 

_1917年12月5日_

_雨水滴下。雨水滴下。_

_雨到處下個不停，落在原野和樹上。它落在這裡的傘上，和海上的船上。_

_我真希望它會停下來。_

_1917年12月6日_

_今天是聖尼古拉斯節。所有的孩子(到了這個階段，並沒有很多) 都跟著我們的修女聚集在禮拜堂聽著老louis說聖子的故事。他會告訴他們什麼？美好的嬰孩降生在低等的馬廄？一個慷慨的聖人穿著毛皮給孩子們帶來小禮物？一顆炸彈是禮物嗎？一尊小小的德軍塑像，而真正的德軍正攻打著他們的家門？_

_一波又一波的人在過去幾天被送來。德軍又取回了他們最近被奪走的土地。恐怖的傷亡。我們全部的人好幾天都沒有睡過了。我很高興不需要睡覺。讓我不做夢。讓我不夢見他。_

_1917年12月8日_

_他在哪裡？他死了嗎？他被埋起來了嗎？或著躺在地上，眼睛望著天空？雨是否落在他僵硬的臉上，這場該死的寒冷的天殺的法國雨？_

_他在某處的醫院嗎？我們是其中一間最近的 — 我的喉嚨在每個新的士兵進門時緊縮，期待著是他，然後了解到不是他。他是不是在某些沒有受過訓練的醫生手下，因為一個過度熱心的手術而不光彩地死亡，一把鈍了的手術刀將他的生命從血肉分離，標記下屬於死神的印記，而不是我的？_

_他還活著嗎？他有撐下去嗎？_

_mathilde是一個飢餓的小魔鬼。她舔掉我額際沒有擦掉的血，毫不關心，且沒有任何悔意。她又暖又飽，除此之外，世界對她毫無吸引力。_

_現在這裡有一對朋友。沒有人說什麼，但大家都知道。一個法國軍人和一個英國軍人，germaine和david。相比起來，david傷的比較嚴重。他應該可以撐過去，如果他能避免感染的話。germaine的傷口還好 — 斷了一條腿。他日以繼夜的坐在david的床邊。我忽略他臉上的樣子。_

_我聽到車子開過路面時的聲音，給我們帶來更多的傷員。我們的病床不夠。_

 

 

 

Chris醒來的時候天已經黑了，而且說真的，這種週期性的昏倒然後在寒冷跟痛苦中醒來必須要停下來。他記得卡車 — 他成功地從他附近的一具屍體上扯掉了一件羊毛外套，用腳推了推死去的男人以把衣服脫下來。他很討厭這麼做，打擾死者的安寧，但現實是這男人再也不需要它了，而他需要。他把沒受傷的手套進去，然後把剩下的部分盡可能地圍住自己。沒有任何一個跟他一起在卡車後面還活著的人試圖阻止他或說任何話，他們的腦袋無意識地垂在肩膀上。他一直等到第一顆星子出現在地平線上，在冰冷的黃昏中明亮清晰，才爬過一堆靜止不動的人體，一直到卡車底盤的邊緣，有些仍然在呼吸，有些已經冷卻僵硬。他們全都是犯人，他猜，但其中一些已經自由了。他試著傾聽聲音，任何聲音，但什麼聲音都沒有。最後，他決定自己寧願摔死也不願意凍死，他把自己甩過卡車的尾門，滾進冰冷的土地。

 

風吹打在他身上，但他蹲下身，在完全抓穩前半跑半滑地跌進路邊的溝裡，豎起耳朵傾聽是否有人注意到他的逃離。黑暗中沒有任何動靜，即使他隨著時間流逝，一直等到雙腳凍僵。

 

最後他覺得自己已經安全了，或者至少已經安全逃離那台卡車。他們至少要等到天亮以後才會注意到他的消失。與此同時，他最好開始移動。

 

他抬頭看著天空，為了能清楚看見北極星而安靜的感謝宇宙。他不曉得自己已經被帶離了多遠，但如果他在德國的領土上，即使他該死地很有可能就是，那他要做的就是往西南方前進，不管他現在在哪裡。

 

他把外套拉緊，然後掉頭離開，單獨在黑夜裡的路溝步行，朝西方前進。

 

當天際破曉，他讓自己離開大路，走進附近的樹林裡。雪不是特別的深，但那裡有些被風吹落的枝幹在一棵巨大的櫸木背風處形成了一個隱密的遮蔽處。路上的人不會注意到他，尤其是一整隊步行的軍隊。狗是另外一個問題，但如果他們有狗，他反正也他媽的逃不掉，所以現在不需要擔心那。他重新排列了那些樹枝，把周圍的一些雪推開，然後爬進去，盡可能地把自己用偷來的外套包起來，徹底地筋疲力盡讓他幾乎瞬間就跌入無夢的睡眠。

 

 

 

他醒來的時候已經是晚上了，他的腦袋比之前還要清醒了一些。他的記憶仍然很模糊，但他覺得自己比睡前更能連貫思緒。

 

水是他現在最需要的，所以他開始規律地在口中放少量的雪，分開它們所以那不會影響到他的體溫。食物也很需要，但相較之下沒有這麼緊急，而且他現在也沒法為那做什麼。移動是第三個，所以他小心地把自己從他臨時的遮蔽處拉出來，在傍晚的微風吹打在他身上，把體溫從他身上吹進身後的森林裡時，深深地蜷縮在外套裡。

 

步行。那是個問題，好吧。他不能太大意的留在大路上，或冒險被沒注意到的車燈照到。為了相似的原因，他也不能靠近任何城市；狗，喝醉的人，或任何其他在文明邊緣的人。但他必須要移動，而且他必須要搞清楚自己在哪裡。在不知到自己確切位置的情況下，他沒有辦法做出任何的計畫，他失控了。

 

所以，現在，他用步行的。一步接著一步，走過森林的邊緣，在深淺不一的陰影中滑動，踏在雪上的聲音規律作響。南方，然後西方，然後又南方，緩慢地滑進黑暗的夜色裡。

 

 

 

_1917年12月10日_

_今天早晨，結霜的水晶覆在骯髒的玻璃上。在早晨的陽光中很美麗。聖母瑪莉亞看起來被凍結了，像個糖餅。一個薑餅做成的聖人。_

_你會先吃她的頭嗎？不管怎麼樣看起來都是種褻瀆……_

_germaine是個藝術家。他在坐在david旁邊時畫著素描。人。床。mathilde。他有時候會給我看。他的英文……不是非常好，但他堅持要用，好練習。david不會講法文。_

_D不是我的病人，但我今天在G的堅持下檢查了他一次。他不太好；紅色的血絲從他的傷口擴散，而且我能聽到他肺中的液體。沒什麼能做的。_

_我沒有告訴他們那些。_

_mathilde這周抓了兩隻老鼠。就連marc都印象深刻，有鑒於那些老鼠跟她一樣大。_

_1917年12月12日_

_marc雕完了他西洋棋組替換的兵。他有時會坐在G跟D旁邊下棋。G和marc勢均力敵；D，當他醒著的時候，會提供意見。_

_今天我加入了他們。距離我上次下棋已經隔很久了 — 我的父親在我們還是孩子時教了我和joe，但我幾年前已經失去了興趣。_

_看著他們在一起很奇怪。很不舒服。這……並非前所未聞，某個從未結過婚的人，整輩子都與他們特別的朋友住在一起。但這是不被討論的。而在城市裡，有這種如果你跟某個人在一起你可以去的地方。這不是秘密。但……_

_但。_

_他們看向對方的樣子，看著對方的樣子……在公眾場合……我必須把我的臉轉開。我從來沒有見過這些，而我不知道該怎麼想。_

_老louis必須和其中一個醫生單獨談話；他沒有意圖隱瞞他的……反感……對於他們的行為。其他好幾個人也這麼覺得，而且拒絕和他們兩個待在一起，表現得，像是被侮辱的樣子。他們稱呼那對於人類、軍人，是引以為恥的行為，尤其是在神的屋簷下。_

_不自然的。生病的。令人厭惡的。_

_老louis說對他來說都一樣，而如果那能幫david把germaine留在身邊，就應該讓他們這麼做。_

_前線仍然沒有消息。我拒絕想起他。_

 

 

當Chris聽到的時候，天際剛剛破曉，黎明從東方的地平線升起，哨子的聲音在黑暗中鳴叫。應該不夠一英里遠，他很確定，而他在意識到如果他能走到鐵軌那裡，他逃跑的機會會大上很多時露出一個笑。

 

這花了他一個小時 — 他的步履蹣跚，他的腳在腿的末端顯得很沉重。他做了所有他能做的以預防凍傷；在每一次停下時使勁的摩擦他的手指和腳趾，儘管那讓疼痛回到身體裡。但那沒什麼用。而天氣很冷。

 

鐵軌幸運地離其它的城鎮很遠，至少就Chris現在看來。他現在能看到的仍然只是森林跟田野，沒有任何代表人煙的螺旋狀煙霧飄進蒼白的天空。他走到鐵軌時差一點就被絆倒了，冰冷的鐵無止盡的延伸向遠方。鐵軌這裡很開放，而那讓他緊張。但緊張幫不上什麼忙。荒野中火車會移動的太快速，加速前往它們的目的地。他搭上其中一台火車的希望很渺茫，而他需要更好的函數。

 

他走著。他最好的希望是靠近一座城，然後在火車快要離站時跳上去。鐵軌最終會通向城鎮。然後……呃，一步一步來。

 

他在中午的時候抵達一座城鎮的郊區，而在鄉間渡過了寂靜的兩天後，文明的侵襲近乎驚嚇。他可以聽見引擎、馬匹、人的聲音。這一切看起來如此正常；讓他很難消化他實際上所身處的危險，不僅僅是因為寒冷還有飢餓，而是來自於戰線這一端的人。他偷偷潛入一個位於村莊邊緣的穀倉，偷了一條馬匹用的蓋毯，然後自馬槽裡喝了不少的水。另一棟房子的地窖有些又硬又冷的蘿蔔和一罐醃甜菜。他因為偷竊而感到內疚；戰線的兩邊沒有任何人有更多的餘力。但他對於活活餓死也不是特別感興趣，所以他壓制了敲門並道歉的衝動。

 

機廠有人看守，普通的，而不是特別嚴密的。他等待並觀察了一個小時，希望能理解某種火車進站或離開的規律，然後搞清楚他自己在哪裡。他希望自己仍在法國境內；毫無疑問是有可能的，德國人現在攻佔了不少法國領土。但他不知道自己在運輸犯人的車上昏迷了多久。他全部知道的，是他在祖國的心中。

 

建築物上的告示牌，當他躡手躡腳的繞過一間倉庫並偷看時，用黑色的油漆新寫著Albstadt Banhoff。生硬的母音和急促的子音比任何地圖都能讓他確定他已經出了法國的邊境。他感覺到他的胃因為恐懼而抽蓄，濕滑的冷意順著他的腎上腺蜿蜒而上。

 

該死的。是德國。

 

他花了一點時間，緩慢且小心地呼吸著。現在日正當中，而他必須要到某個隱蔽的地方。最好是一列火車上。

 

他順著鐵路偷偷摸摸地溜回城鎮的邊緣，但，他認為，仍然足夠讓他在火車加速並冒險被扔到猛烈旋轉的車輪下前搭上去。現在這個情況，他決定，他搭上了哪一列火車都不是重點 — 它若不是開回同盟國的領土，帶著協約不適用的必要交易貨物，或會更深入被攻佔的領土。那，是的，會很糟糕，但毫無疑問會把他帶到一個交通中樞，而那能讓他搭上離開的火車。

 

當然，這個計畫有壞處。在一列火車上，當他們開始搜查時，他會是待宰的鴨。如果守衛有槍，且如果他被人發現了，逃跑並不會幫上他任何的忙。

 

另一個方面來說，搭上一台火車比試著走回Soissons而不餓死或凍死要該死的好得多。

 

所以搭火車吧。

 

他並沒有等太久。不超過二十分鐘，他覺得，在鐵軌開始響起特有的聲音、金屬震動的音調伴隨著寒冷的空氣前。他悄悄爬近鐵軌，在往前一躍並抓住車廂的邊緣前在灌木叢中等待最後可能的時機。

 

他等著，又等著，然後在他覺得太遲以前，他跳起來，手指伸展又縮起，指關節劈啪作響，甜菜的罐子重重地撞在他的臀部上，然後他在飛翔，在他回復意識把自己撐起來以前在加速的金屬上懸掛了一下子，一個膝蓋勾在開放式車廂的邊緣，並在他用腹部把自己往前撐前掛在那裡，他濕滑的羊毛外套在他摔進車廂的木質地板時緩衝了他。

 

他謹慎地看著四周，但幸運今天顯然與他同在；他選中的車廂幾乎是空的，幾個桶子存放在角落。開放式的空間讓他覺得有些暴露，但至少他沒有把自己摔進坐滿了士兵的車廂。

 

徹底的疲倦突然席捲了他，他爬向角落，把木桶推開，形成一條弧線。如果他蜷縮在它們後面，它製造出一個擋風處，並讓他躲避任何一個隨意的檢查車廂的人的視線。如果他們決定爬進來並檢查的話就沒有用了，但這是他現在所能做到的最好的了，所以他縮近角落，然後把馬匹用的蓋毯拉過頭頂，閉上眼睛，跌入深沉的睡眠裡。

 

 

 

_1917年12月15日_

_david昨天晚上死了。感染對於他營養不良的系統來說太過了。germaine現在跟老louis在一起。_

_我把床單蓋過他的臉。我唯一能看見的，是他的臉。_

_總是他的。_

_已經過太久了。他已經離開太久了。我不敢繼續希望。_

_在安寧中休息。_

_1917年12月18日_

_我只是……我……_

_我沒有辦法。_

_暴風雨前的平靜。人越來越少。_

_我已經停止檢查他們的臉。_

 

 

他在太陽西沉的時候醒來，在看到西沉的太陽平穩地越來越遠時覺得自己的胃在下沉。

 

火車正往東方開。

 

他動了一下，他暫放在其中一個外套口袋的甜菜罐子錚錚作響。他毯子裡的空氣幾乎是溫暖的，他鑽得更深，從大衣中拿出蘿蔔然後把一個塞進口中。味道在他的舌尖綻開，又酸又甜，在地底下生長的根莖類植物順著他口中的弧度被吞下。

 

咀嚼的感覺很奇怪，吞嚥更奇怪，但他仍然這麼做，緩慢並小心的。就現在而言，一根蘿蔔已經足夠。他不想要吃得太快。他已經不記得距離他上次吃東西過了多久，但他很確定隔得夠久，而他最好慢慢來。

 

照耀在雪地上的陽光很美麗，把世界沐浴在朱紅和橘色裡。它看起來像是在某個瞬間冰會迸發成火焰，而Chris覺得他自己在火車規律的跳動時滑進一個出神的狀態。他用力甩了甩頭，眨眼並強迫自己清醒。睡著會很不錯，但他肯定快接近一個交通中樞了，而他將需要所有他能收集到的資訊確保自己能找到一個方法讓自己回去。

 

火車在太陽下山後的幾個小時開始慢下來。它已經過了城鎮一陣子，一個在這麼多小時的森林和植物後的有趣改變。他們在黃昏的時候橫渡了一條河，滾滾的河水在火車橋的狹板中清晰可見，在暮光中黑暗又原始。Chris快步跑到車廂的邊緣，並把自己的頭掛在邊緣以盯著底下的河水。他不知道那是什麼河，但那不像任何他所見過的，他很確定。家鄉的河水又慢又淺，日光照射在水流緩慢的水道上。就連Seine河，即使她更大條，被動地淌過城鎮，溫柔地灌溉了田野。這條河很不一樣；蒼老，並有力量，因為冬天的雨和岸邊的冰而壯大，充滿了寒冷的河水。他看著，直到夜色吞噬了一切，河面上的最後一抹月光融入夜色中。

 

機廠，當他們靠站時，空蕩蕩的沒有什麼人，但停滿了火車。他一直等到火車減速到幾乎停下，然後盡可能小聲地跳下車，摔滾進路堤裡。他把毯子包在頭上，希望能藉此掩蓋反射在他蒼白的皮膚和臉上的光。他屏息等待。

 

什麼都沒有。

 

他又等了一下，然後站起來，盡可能地在他臨時的偽裝中安靜移動，曲折穿行在引擎和車廂的迷宮中對著燈光移動，耳朵豎起，聽著任何腳步或聲音。

 

他成功到了車掌的休息站。窗戶是亮著的，透過小心看進窗戶，他可以看見幾名男人交談和大笑的影子。香菸的氣味隨著潮濕的空氣飄出，而他打了一個哆嗦。

 

車站的門邊有一張紙夾在帶夾寫字板上。紙張最上面的段落是用德文寫的，但是終點站和月台的列表很簡單而能被讀懂。

 

維也納 (Wien) – 1A。  
波茲南 (Poznan) – 2A。  
克拉科夫 (Krakowa) – 3B。  
瓦都茲 (Vaduz) – 2C。  
盧森堡 (Luxembourg) – 1C。

 

啊哈。盧森堡。不是最完美的，但能把他帶得夠近。他不曉得自己現在在哪裡，瑞士，也許，或是接近奧地利的邊境。不管怎麼樣，一列往盧森堡的火車會把他帶回法國。而那會帶他接近Soissons。和Zach。但願他能回去，但願他能見到他、觸摸他，再次在他附近，而那奇怪的、難以捉摸的、但持續的感覺會離開，然後他會留下，在另外一個男人的陪伴下恢復如新。

 

他小心地把帶夾寫字板放回固定的釘子上，快速張望了一下四周，然後滑進黑暗，朝1C月台前進。

 

那是一列很長的火車，大多是運輸車廂，有些是空的，有些則滿了。在接近末端的地方他找到一個開放的貨車車廂並爬進去，把他自己推進一些板條箱後的角落。他等著，聽著，以確定唯一的聲音是他自己的呼吸吹在金屬上的聲音，然後把毯子蓋過他的頭，沉入一個被淹沒的狀態。

 

 

 

_1917年12月21日_

_我們今天本來要埋葬david。但我們發現germaine吊在屋梁上。_

_他肯定是黎明時這麼做的，當老louis在帶頭巡房的時候。他肯定做得很快。混蛋。_

_這裡蒙上了陰影。我們不斷有著病人死去，但這是第一次有人自殺。聲音很壓抑，病人和醫護人員的都是。_

_我現在和他們坐在一起。david僵直冰冷；他已經在這裡三天了。germaine仍然是溫熱的，但他的手在變冷。_

_這是關於屍體的真相 — 他們看起來不像他們在睡覺。沒有呼吸，沒有移動；沒有眼瞼的抽動，沒有腳指肌肉的抽蓄。他們在世界最真實的感知中毫無生氣。_

_首先皮膚會變得蒼白。循環停止。血被地心引力拉出。肌膚變得鬆弛，寒冷，變得像是蠟。雙眼目不轉睛，嘴巴微張，直到我們仍然活著的人顫抖地闔上它們。_

_我不知道germaine的意圖是什麼；是他們會在天堂或地獄相遇，還是他只是單純沒辦法獨自活下去？_

_如果是第二個，那麼他已經達到了他的目標。_

_如果是第一個，那我沒辦法說。_

 

 

 

他在火車開始移動的時候驚醒，瘋狂地握拳揮打一個板條箱的旁邊，尖銳的詛咒聲響起。

 

「喂，小心點。」

 

他跳起來，他的眼睛因為對於聲音的恐懼而睜大。轉過頭，他發現自己面對著一個男人，滿臉鬍子且消瘦，但在他排列出的板條箱後的另外一邊對著他微笑。

 

「別擔心，老伙計。我們在同一條船上，你和我。」男人咧嘴微笑，露出沒有牙的牙床。「逃跑，是吧？」

 

Chris不發一語的點頭，仍在壓抑因為男人出現而分泌的腎上腺素。他鬆開他握拳的手，把他的手平滑的放在膝蓋上。天已經亮了，而火車平穩的移動，鐵路的鏘鏘聲在他們身下單調的作響。「是的，我......」他咳了一聲，吞嚥了口口水。他的聲音因為太久沒用而沙啞。「我正試著想回到法國。」

 

「美國兵，是吧？試著回到法國？」男人好奇地傾著頭，他棕色的眼睛接住光芒並閃爍的樣子，短暫地迴盪成他所熟悉的那雙。「法國有什麼，美國男孩？」

 

Chris把他的頭轉開。鄉村的風景在一旁呼掠而過；農房和附屬的外屋，牛、綿羊，和山羊。

 

「我的部隊。前線。」他嘆息。「一個朋友。」

 

他轉回來，看著陌生人。英國人，很明顯，但他的制服襤褸得幾乎難以辨認。他的鬍子很長，但很纖細，Chris的手無意識地摸著自己有些紅的白皙後頸。他瘦得幾乎憔悴，身上沾滿了長途跋涉的髒汙。「這列火車開往盧森堡，對吧？我們多安全？我們該做什麼？」在有可以表達的對象後，恐慌湧至他的喉嚨，而他強迫自己盡可能地冷靜下來。

 

另一個男人沉默了一下子，纖細的手指蜷繞並拉扯著他的鬍子。「嗯，我們現下很安全。我們快到奧地利了，但我們現在在朝著東北方前進。」他的聲音因為思考而安靜下來。「我們很有可能會跨過瑞士邊界；火車不能就這樣停下來，你知道的 — 現在世界上發生太多事情，貿易幾乎暫停。但他們能做的是搜查整列火車。」他調整了一下姿勢，更深地縮進他破爛的外套裡。「至少你挑了一列不錯的火車。她有好幾車的馬鈴薯，而那會幫上我們忙。」他點點頭，「黃昏的時候，我們會接近邊界線，我們會順著車廂爬進那些馬鈴薯裡。如果我們把自己埋得夠深，我們應該會是安全的 — 仍然很危險，注意我的話，但會是我們能有的最安全的。」

 

他靠著牆坐下，盤起竹竿似的腿。「在還能睡的時候最好睡一下。」

 

Chris的思緒仍然卡在爬下一列移動的火車上，但他不發一語地打開他的毯子，幾乎沒有注意到另一個男人爬進較暖的毯子裡時臉上露出的感激。

 

睡吧。睡眠是好事。

 

他們在黃昏前大約一個小時醒過來，調整姿勢並分享了一頓由兩根又柴又酸的蘿蔔組成的小小餐點。他的同伴不太願意說話；Chris覺得他肯定自己一個人一段時間了。他的名字，看起來，是Eddy，來自於Birmingham附近。這是他最終沉默下來，並下定決心看著外面掠過的鄉間時所告訴Chris的全部。

 

外面的風景跟Chris開始跋涉時一樣，是一成不便的田野和樹。他已經不記得，如果他曾經知道過的話，他失蹤了多久。肯定接近隆冬了，他想著；天空中西沉的太陽在很遠的南邊，而時間才剛剛過了四點，儘管如此，紅色的天空在地平線上平坦得像是個打破了的蛋。

 

隆冬。快聖誕節了。

 

一陣突然的悲傷抓住了他，他的喉嚨在他想到家中的家人時悲傷收縮。就他全部所知道的，他們以為他死於戰役中。就他全部所知道的，Zach以為他死於戰役中。他們是否裝飾了樹？蠟燭是否在所有的窗戶閃爍？他的母親會和他的姐姐一起去平安夜的彌撒，在薄暮中被棕梠樹包圍的小型傳道風格教堂，傍晚的星空靠得離地平線很近。第二天早上會有禮物、食物、歡笑，和喜悅。他能聞到樹的味道，聽到他們的聲音。他的姐姐唱著頌歌的聲音，他的母親說著故事的聲音。他的父親，給Luke讀書的聲音。老Louis，唱著彌撒。Zach在黑暗中安靜地微笑。

 

Zach想念他嗎？有想到過他嗎？他對自己擔保他不是這麼容易被遺忘的，但過去幾天的重量如此沉重，拉扯著他進入徹底的迷失裡。他出乎意料地渴望Zach，胃裡的疼痛勝過飢餓，再次見到Zach臉的渴望突然的、根深蒂固地席捲了他，讓他的眼中充滿淚水。

 

列車突然顛簸了一下，把他自思考中劇烈的搖晃到幾乎受傷。

 

「來吧。」Eddy的聲音很小。「現在夠暗，而我們快到都市了。我們最好移動。」

 

如果他不是如此疲累，Chris很確定自己會更害怕，但現在，讓自己爬出一個火車車廂的車頂到一個滑溜的屋頂看起來完美合理。他們用一些羊毛毯包住他們的手，這讓他們在冰凍的金屬上有一些支點，但這仍然極度危險。

 

距離他們的目標有四節車廂；他可以看見前面的敞車，每個都填滿了一團難以分辨的褐色塊狀物。只有四節車廂，Chris想著。四節。一個好的整數。中間只需要爬過、爬下，然後跨越四節車廂。四節。他們可以辦到的。

 

前面兩節車廂並不會太困難；它們很光滑，但還在可以控制的範圍內，而且他們中間的梯子很好抓且能供行走。他們手腳並用的爬過屋頂，沒有出什麼太大的意外，然後Chris又開始再次呼吸，想著也許這會比他預想的更好。火車並不是移動得特別快，而即使光線開始變暗，敞車現在看起來近多了。

 

第三節車廂稍為難了一些。光線幾乎要沒有了，一團雲塊開始從東北方移過來，而且不管是什麼原因，這節車廂比前面兩節更滑。Chris走在前面，而且他基本上貼著肚子在前進。他的心跳開始加快，而且他沒有辦法決定他到底是害怕摔下去多一些還是被抓多一些。

 

當列車突然傾斜，並開始加速的時候，他距離尾端，相較起來安全一點的梯子大約還有三英呎遠。意料之外的撞擊將他往前拋，他開始往前滑，本能地伸出手試圖抓住任何東西，任何能夠阻止他再往前滑的東西。

 

他的手接近金屬梯子的頂環，然後他抓住它，在地心引力拉著他上下顛倒時用盡全身的力量緊緊抓著，直到他的背在驚呼中砰地撞上他身後的梯子。他看見星空，但雙腳胡亂踢著，直到他穩穩地踩在梯子上並能鬆開死死抓著最上端梯子的指頭。

 

他站著並喘了一下氣。他的背很痛，但他幾乎沒有注意到。他的思緒很清晰，但他的膝蓋在發抖，但直到Eddy撐圓了的雙眼出現在車廂的邊緣他才意識到那多麼危險。

 

沒有時間滯留在這裡。夜越來越深，而他可以聞到風中煙囪的煙。他們很快會接近邊境。他爬過下一個梯子，撐起自己並爬過去，然後把自己推過最後一節車廂的車頂。

 

星星出來了，在他爬到底端並爬下最後一階梯子然後爬上下一個時，在朦朧的夜色中閃爍著極小的光。他抵達梯子的頂端，然後往前靠降下自己的身體，在列車另一次的傾斜中摔近馬鈴薯裡。他後面有叫聲，他在恐懼中筆直傾斜，抓著邊緣看Eddy是否摔到地上，彈跳著摔滾進路堤。

 

Chris感覺到驚恐圍繞著他，而他悲慘並驚恐地知道一切都太晚了，沒有什麼他能夠做的。即使他現在把自己扔下火車，男人在墜落中生存的可能渺小得幾乎不存在。而Chris能做什麼？在中立力量的領土邊緣，他能帶著一個重傷的英國士兵去哪裡？

 

他往下沉入馬鈴薯裡，開始技巧性地把自己盡可能地埋進車廂的中間。底部像是小岩石，冰凍的固體讓人感到疼痛。他把自己包在毯子裡然後鑽得更深，在他靠近邊界時，在極度地沉默的火車車廂中包住他消沉的心緒。

 

 

 

_1917年12月24日_

_在寒冷的隆冬/冰冷的風聲蕭瑟/泥土硬得若鐵/水像是石頭。_

_跟這裡很像。_

_我們不能使用禮拜堂做彌撒。david和germaine仍然在安歇。或著，如果你要現實一些的話，祭壇上有著死亡的屍體。_

_不只是他們，說真的。我們留著一些一陣子了，等著地表至少融化一天，所以能試著挖一個洞把他們埋起來。_

_我們不能再等更久。等待被埋葬的聖徒排擠著等待被埋葬的聖徒。_

_聽我說。譏諷，嘲笑。我是否如此墮落？我是否真得到了能夠坐在這裡、在假仁假義的夜晚裡在教會的教誨中闔起雙手的我們的時刻，然後譏諷死亡的人數？_

_Chris保全了我。_

_1917年12月27日_

_我們的真主，天堂不能留住他，人間也是。_

_我每天晚上都替他禱告。_

_噢主啊，我絕望地想要相信著的，我所給與的信任太少，您是如此強大，如此超越『天堂』和人間，擁有憐憫，擁有慈悲。允許他的靈魂永恆地安眠。_

 

 

 

在他看到Nancy的牌子並跳下車前又過了兩天。他很希望能夠更往前一些，但他不知道現在的邊境在哪哩，而他不能再次冒險跨過邊境。

 

跨過法國的邊境很冒險 — 他能聽到士兵與守衛交談的聲音，檢察所有的貨車車廂，重擊敞車的邊緣以確保沒有人能夠躲藏的凹陷點。

 

他盡可能地在不把自己壓死的狀況下把自己埋進去，安靜不動地躺著，用凍僵的嘴唇祈禱著安全過關。守衛把刺刀推擠進馬鈴薯裡，希望能刺進任何一個躲起來的人，讓他暴露自己。那差點就成功了；其中一把刺刀碰到了他的肩膀，但他緊緊咬著唇而不是尖叫，然後守衛離開了。

 

現在他安全了，現在來說；他在戰線對的一邊，而那讓他繼續活著更有可能。但他仍然穿著制服，代表他隨時可能會被抓住並被控告逃兵，而他離Soissons和安全還有一百英里這麼遠。

 

繼續的唯一方法是一次一步，所以他綁了一條止血帶在手臂上並開始讓他自己安全(回到Zach身邊)的不可避免的任務。第一件要做的事是扔掉他的制服；經過搜查後，他在一棟廢棄的建築裡偷了一套替換的衣服。它們不是很合身；褲子太大件了，而衣服太小件了，但它們能穿。他仍然有死去的人的外套和覆在馬匹上的毯子，然後他踏上旅途。

 

交通工具是下一個；如果他試圖走到Soissons，他永遠都走不到。他的趾頭不太對勁，他知道。他沒有檢查，但長時間的麻木不會是一個好現象，而那讓他緩慢蹣跚且痛苦地前進。跛著腳不是一個好的方法讓他不被軍官注意到。而他短期內都不想在接近火車。

 

他困境的解答以被人忽略的腳踏車的形式出現，在城鎮仍然完整的部分被停靠在牆的下風處；他感覺一陣短暫的自責，但那很短。他快速地跳上去，在主人注意到他以前踩著踏板離開，往他知道通往東北方的路前進。

 

過了一個半禮拜的在夜晚騎車並在白天時在灌木叢中睡覺。有幾次炸彈掉下來，而他把自己扔進溝渠裡，隱蔽在味道不好的水中，手覆在頭上，祈禱著不會當場被炸死。他頭上的天空遼闊，而他覺得自己正被獵捕，暴露在任何決定看的人眼中。他的呼吸在胸腔中變得短促尖銳，而他徒勞無功地喘著氣，他的肌肉在視線中遊蕩著黑點時痙攣，驚恐地吞食著他心緒中冷靜的那一部份。

 

短暫的神智清醒足夠讓他了解到他開始不太對勁。他的腳趾仍然在那裡，就他目前能說的，但只是在那裡而已。他的雙手乾裂，而即使繞在他肩膀上的止血帶看起來仍然沒有被感染，它劇痛地抽痛著，在他在腳踏車上顛簸時拒絕癒合。

 

毫無疑問地，他現在很執著。偏執離開了他，他毫不留情地呼吸著冰冷的空氣，將空氣吸進肺裡淨化自己。

 

Zach。

 

他之於Soissons就像是北極星之於星盤，一個地球的鐘擺的擺動頂點，指引著他一路向西尋找著他的朋友。


	5. 一月

**1918年一月**

 

_1918年1月2日_

_新的一場雪，新的一年。美麗、白淨、純淨。_

_真可惜只有表面而已。但那就是全部了，不是嗎？在白雪下我們凝結，然後融化，然後腐爛。_

_明天我們會埋葬那些屍體。地表仍然是冰凍的，但看起來短時間內都不會解凍，而我們的地方快要不夠了。_

_你怎麼稱呼一堆死亡的屍體？一團死去的軀體？過多的僵直屍體？一排死者？生了病的民眾？_

_一隊逝去的人？_

_1918年1月4日_

_他們在安息之中，但我卻感到傷感。且冷。_

_花了我們好幾個小時，marc和我，挖墓穴。幾個小時在冰冷的空氣中，在工作時留著汗。但事實上，我們只能挖到這麼深了。春天的時候我們會需要把他們挖起來然後適當地重新埋葬他們。但現在，他們已經被移出禮拜堂，而他們會在那裡安靜上一兩個月。_

_我把david和germaine埋在同一個墓穴裡。我告訴marc這是權宜之計，但他知道不是的。但仍然，他接受了我的謊言。_

_我跟他們不是很熟，但已經比我其他的病人要熟得多。除了一個例外。但我認為那會是他們想要的。_

_那會是我想要的，如果我有得選的話。_

_1918年1月6日_

_我試著洗去他的記憶。洗去記憶，就像是我在挖墓穴後擦掉手中的泥土那般。我埋葬了他們，然後我試著埋葬他。他不肯走。離開我的思緒，我的手。我的指甲下仍然有一些泥土，然後我又再次懷抱希望。_

_我是個該死的浪漫主義者，而如果我能殺死自己的一部份，我會的。_

_為什麼？為什麼我沒辦法放手？放下他的眼睛、他的笑。我們的笑。他已經死了，他肯定已經死了。死了。冰冷得就像是我握在手中的屍體，遠離寒冷、遠離恐懼，遠離所有的感覺。但他縈繞在我心上。_

_病態地憐憫著的鬼魂。_

_今天是主顯節 (Epiphany)。曾經是，相對而言。現在很晚了。病床很滿，卻安靜；黑暗支配了一切。老louis，不到三個小時前描述了那場神聖的旅程，magi勇敢地反抗將他們的未來掌握在手中的人的旅程，現在在床上打著呼嚕。marc和其他人，在我們的小房間內睡著了。_

_我選擇了守夜；在白天睡覺代表著比較少的夢。比較少的失眠。_

 

 

 

敲在禮拜堂側門上的聲音是如此地輕，Zach一開始並沒有聽到。然後它變得大聲了一些，他驚訝地看了一下四周，一開始以為是病房裡的某個人在動。他放下他的書然後站起來，一開始先朝病床走去，然後那聲音又響起來了。

 

門。誰會站在門那裡？現在已經 — 他檢查了他的懷表 — 凌晨三點了。他的胃因為突如其來的恐懼而沉了下去。出了什麼事情嗎？德軍是否已經打到這裡了？他們需要逃跑嗎？

 

這是一切結束的開始嗎？

 

他快速地大步走向那扇小門，將門閂拉開，然後打開門。一陣冷風吹進來，吹動了聖壇上的燭火，讓他在看向外面時打了一個哆嗦。

 

「誰在那裡？」

 

禮拜堂裡很昏暗，但沒有月光的夜晚是如此地暗，讓他一開始沒有看見那個人影，裹著一條黑色毯子，和戴著一頂癟掉了的帽子，壓低的帽沿一直到他的眼睛。

 

他藍色的眼睛。

 

Zach最開始感覺到的是他的膝蓋，因為它們差點讓他跪下來，然後是他的肋骨，因為他的心差點停滯。他身體裡所有的血液衝向他的胸腔，在他試著理解面前的光景時，一陣突然的暈眩讓他一個踉蹌。

 

Chris選在這個時刻蹣跚地走向他，然後突然間Zach又再次能動了，在Chris慢動作地虛脫時快速上前抓住Chris伸出的手臂。他一隻手環在Zach的脖子上，Zach毫不費力地撐著他，把門推開然後關上。

 

他可以感覺到消瘦的身體在進到相對溫暖的禮拜堂時開始發抖，然後停了一下，思考著。他直覺得把Chris拉向自己，湊得很近，試圖溫暖另外一個男人，緊緊抱著他。他比他應該有的體重要輕太多，Zach並沒有花太多力氣撐著他走進中殿裡牧師的小辦公室。那裡有一個壁爐，Zach小心把他放在壁爐邊，盡可能地靠近炭火。Chris往前靠，縮成一團。Zach迫切地戳著堆積的餘灰，放下火引子，把小塊的木柴堆成一疊，小心翼翼地把火撥旺，一點、然後兩點、三點火星從灰燼中燃起。

 

Chris縮得離火焰更近，而Zach從矮沙發上扯來毯子，把它們圍繞在他的肩膀上。

 

錫製的浴桶在廚房裡。他跑過去拿，把它從原本靠近後門的地方抓起，然後帶著它穿過門口。晚上很冷，風吹打在石砌建築的角落，Zach在他快速地往浴桶裡鏟雪，把它裝滿新鮮的白雪時打了一個哆嗦。他把雪放進去，再次鏟起，按壓，直到浴桶滿了為止。用手臂抬起它然後匆匆的穿過門進到辦公室裡，他的眼睛在看到Chris的身影時徹底放鬆下來。他是不是以為Chris會離開，他不是很確定，但僅僅是看到灼熱爐火旁的熟悉身影就足以讓他冷靜下來，讓他歸於中心。

 

他把裝滿了雪的浴桶放在煤塊旁，從火中拉出幾塊加熱了的石塊，把它們放進浴桶加快融解的速度。大水鍋已經是滿的了，所以他在火焰上前後搖晃它，一次又一次地戳著火直到轟鳴聲充滿了小房間。

 

Chris安靜地看著他，他的眸中充滿了疲倦，他的臉沒有動。

 

Zach甚至沒有辦法組織句子，副詞、主詞、時態和動詞，所以他用手舉起Chris蜷縮在胸前的腳，伸展它們。他的靴子相較之下還可以，但是Zach之前見過凍傷，所以他讓自己在開始解鞋帶的時候盡可能地冷酷無情，靈巧的手指耐心地解著結，直到它鬆脫並掉在他手上。

 

左邊的靴子先；一個輕輕的施力讓Chris白了臉色，然後它被脫了下來，露出了一隻濕透並結凍了的襪子。他織的那一隻，他認為，然後在把襪子從腳踝朝腳尖拉下前，他短暫對上Chris默認的凝視。

 

情況並不如他擔心的那樣糟，而他在心中悄悄鬆了一口氣。小拇指的情況最差，紅腫、起了水泡，並滲著分泌物，但Zach覺得它們全都能留下來。他可能會失去一些感覺，但那還好。一個人可以不感受自己腳趾的每一吋而好好地活著；那不是一種犧牲。

 

他把腳放在他的手上，用溫暖的手包覆著凍僵了的腳骨，傾聽著他朋友的齒縫間呼吸時的嘶嘶聲，而血液開始痛苦地循環起來。他沒有摩擦，知道肌膚現在太脆弱而承受不起任何摩擦，但緩慢地上下移動他的手，把泛紫的肌膚暴露在他手中的溫度和快速暖起來的房間中。

 

浴桶裡的雪已經融化了，並在水壺因為火焰的溫度而冒著泡泡的時候開始發出嘶嘶聲。他把另外一隻腳往前拉，按摩著鞋帶直到它們鬆脫，然後先脫下靴子，再來是襪子。他咬著自己的唇。這隻腳情況更糟。最後的兩隻趾頭已經萎縮並發黑，而剩下的三隻起了水泡且皮開肉綻。它們受了很嚴重的傷害，但Chris沒有嘆息。他情緒上的，而非肉體上的，受到驚嚇，Zach知道，而他看起來滿足於被動地允許著Zach照顧他，不論痛不痛。

 

Zach隔著隔熱墊把浴桶從火上拿下來，把它放在壁爐邊並放了一隻手進去測試溫度。它很溫暖，暖得足以讓人暖起來，但不夠燙得讓人燒傷。Chris仍然用著那雙毫無情緒的眼睛看著他，所以他伸出手並攙著Chris的手臂，把他拉起來，讓他用著他那雙受了傷的腳站著。他有些站不穩，像是一根在暴風中的蘆葦，而Zach小心地幫助他站穩。

 

從沙發上拿來的毯子輕易掉了下來，但他到時披著的那條髒兮兮的毯子則沒有 — 他的指頭深深陷在裡面，而且他看起來沒有辦法或是根本不願意放開它們。Zach輕輕鬆開他的指頭，鬆開那條毯子，然後在心裡備註第二天把它燒掉，還有那件現在露出來的、完全不合身的外套。天知道上面住了什麼樣的害蟲。

 

在Zach把外套從他肩膀上脫下來的時候，Chris仍然打著哆嗦，Zach再看見那現在露了出來的、在他衣服上的撕裂傷時再次的咬著自己的唇。一把刺刀，如果他沒有猜錯的話，而Chris若沒有感染上任何感染的話，簡直就是該死地幸運。他慢慢解開衣服的釦子，用著過分的精準把它從Chris的手上脫下。它們看起來沒有像他的腳一樣凍傷的這麼厲害，但它們又紅又冷，還起了凍瘡，而Zach過分小心地把布料掀開並脫下。

 

他抬起頭往上看，但Chris連一吋都沒有移動，所以他解開褲子上的釦子並把它們拉下他的腿直到地板，抬起Chris的腳踝，所以他可以一次走出一隻腳。

 

他再次抬起頭往上看，但Chris仍然沒有動。

 

他移開視線，然後轉回視線，咬著他的唇，抓住他底衫的底部，把它往上拉過Chris的頭，然後在脫掉軍隊配給的襯衣前把它扔在地上。

 

他原本打算直接帶著Chris到浴桶裡，但當他轉過身時，他僵住了。Chris是一個令人震驚的景像，而Zach發現自己在看見那肋骨的線條突出他的皮膚時難以呼吸，跳蚤咬出的傷口和凍出的疹子像是摩斯密碼。他肩膀上的傷口沒有感染，但有重複崩裂的現象，一條紅色的細線涓涓淌下Chris的右手臂內側。

 

「天啊，Chris……」

 

他抬起他的手，未經考慮地順著暴露的鎖骨和那太過清楚的肩膀線條的優美弧度滑落。Chris的雙眼大大地瞪在他的臉上，而他劇烈地，從頭到腳地，開始顫抖起來。

 

Zach感覺到震驚跟羞愧，立刻撐著Chris的手肘並幫助他慢慢進到浴盆裡。

 

Chris謹慎地坐下來，蒸氣讓他浸在水中的腹部脆弱的皮膚粉了起來，火光在他暴露在水面上的大片肌膚上造成陰影。

 

浴桶很小，Chris的背抵著浴桶的弧度、下巴抵在他的膝蓋上。水桶開始發出嘶嘶聲，Zach把它從火上拿下來，把它拿到浴桶邊然後往裡面倒了一半的水，蒸氣從水中冉冉升起成一片雲霧，在Chris的睫毛和眉毛上覆上淡淡的光澤。

 

那頂帽子。Chris仍然戴著他的帽子。Zach開始哽咽，一開始很小聲，然後變得大聲。他伸出一隻顫抖的手把它脫下來，扯起了一些Chris的頭髮，瘋狂地向每個方向抗議著失去了的帽子。Zach大笑起來，往前倚，用手順了順他的頭髮，把指頭滑進那頭凌亂的金髮裡。

 

Chris把手從水中舉起到Zach的臉上，而他吃驚地看著Chris的拇指一次、兩次地撫過他的顴骨，向下滑到他的嘴，然後伸回去檢閱指尖的濕氣。

 

他不知道自己在哭。

 

他傻傻看著Chris，直到水開始變冷，仍然難以置信這個他花了這麼多時間、經歷，和痛苦的男人擊敗了命運回到了他的身邊。那很疼、很痛，在他看著火光在光滑的顴骨上跳動時，他的喉頭哽咽，他的心重重跳著，一股沉重的壓力在他的喉間。

 

Chris早已睡著了，他的頭在他睡在新有的安全感的睡眠中時垂在他纖細的脖子上。Zach拿起水壺，然後在離開前安靜地關上門。他成功走到後門，然後才跪了下來，無助地在雪地裡乾嘔，他晚餐時喝的湯的殘餘在完整的雪白上染上痕跡。他的耳朵嗡嗡作響，但他用更多的雪蓋住了那片混亂，然後在進屋前再次把水壺裝滿。他在水槽前停了一下，用酒和水漱口，用他的手帕擦拭著，直到他在也嚐不到第二輪他的晚餐。水槽旁邊有一條肥皂；鹼性，所以會有些刺痛，但會殺死Chris毫無疑問有著的頭蝨，和一條毛巾。他把兩個都拿起來，順路繞去臨時的衣櫃拿了一套乾淨的衣服，然後走回房間。

 

Chris仍然在睡，小聲打著呼嚕，所以他把水壺掛回火上，放下毛巾、肥皂和衣服，然後走去叫醒Marc。

 

他臉上的表情足以說明一切，因為當Marc的一視線開始聚焦，他沒有問任何問題，只是聳肩穿上他的外套，然後接手剩下的幾個小時的守夜。

 

他剛剛好在水壺開始鳴笛前回去，把它從爐子上移下來，然後開始往浴盆裡倒些東西。熱氣吵醒了Chris，然後他環視四周，直到他的視線落到Zach身上，深深地嘆了一口氣然後微笑。那簡直讓Zach心碎，但他只是回以微笑，拿著一條肥皂然後開始在Chris暗淡的金髮上打上肥皂。

 

那花了他一個小時清理，在頭髮上打上肥皂，並在頭蝨逃跑時抓住牠們，用布輕輕擦拭紅腫的肩膀上的傷口周圍，和嚴重起了水泡的趾頭中間。他盡可能地小心，但他知道有些時候會疼，而他在Chris倒吸氣的時後緊緊握住布。

 

那是種祝福，某種程度上，祝福地照顧每一片溫暖的肌膚。每一條骨頭的線條，每一個關節的弧度，都是他手下的天啟。他起了皺摺的手指拿著肥皂撫過Chris身體的每一個凹陷和突起，撫去層層髒汙和痛苦。

 

快結束的時候，當水開始冷卻並充滿髒汙，他看到老Louis的刮鬍刀躺在他的桌上，在一把梳子和鏡子旁邊。他把它拿過來，在跪在浴桶旁並用手扶著Chris的臉頰時眸中有著詢問。一個小小的點頭，然後他把刮鬍刀刮過面頰，刮下紅褐色的毛髮，露出骨白色的肌膚，隨著動作消去年華。他突然想起他第一次遇到Chris時，一個有著槍傷的、笑著的美麗男人，在陽光中微笑。

 

那個被陽光吻著的士兵和他面前那堆疲倦的男人幾乎毫無相似之處，而Zach的心因為短時間內的改變而抽痛著。他轉過Chris的頭，把刮鬍刀滑過他的臉頰，拇指跟在刀片後面以確保皮膚是平滑的。他處理完Chris的嘴周圍，最後一刀剃在Chris上唇的角落，Zach的指尖在把Chris的頭轉回來前在那停留了一下，但Chris什麼都沒有說，所以他清洗了刀片，並在把它還回書桌上前把它弄乾。

 

他幫著Chris從浴桶中出來，小心翼翼地用一條粗糙的棉製毛巾把他擦乾，把乾淨的鬆垮褲子拉上他的腿，然後拉起腰部的束帶。他引導著他躺在火邊，Chris立刻閉上眼，留下Zach不被打擾地看著Chris的傷口。

 

腳趾被一根根包起，用軟膏和布包著，然後是他右手的小拇指。Zach抹著著羊毛脂和樟腦在他的手和手臂上，按摩著肌肉以鼓勵血液循環的回歸。他肩膀上的傷口比他一開始以為的要好；很淺，但參差不齊，而且很顯然惡化了，但它有可能會糟得多。它應該會沒有問題，只要它保持乾淨，所以Zach小心包起它，然後把Chris的手臂固定在他的身邊。

 

在Zach把浴桶淨空然後把Chris的衣服扔進垃圾堆後，已經接近黎明了，然後他覺得自己似乎幾天都沒睡過了。他找到了一條多出來的毯子，然後他蹲下來把它包在Chris熟睡的身上，小心地把它紮進他的腳下。從沙發上拿來的毯子是下一個；Chris現在最不需要的就是再次失溫，而火已經開始減弱了。

 

他盯著Chris的臉，絕望地試著說服自己爬下床，讓他的朋友安穩地休息，但Chris睜開了他的眼睛，然後不發一語的，張開了他的雙臂。

 

Zach屏住氣息，不願意奢望，但Chris只是等著，因此Zach爬進去，滑進一疊的毯子裡，然後貼著Chris的身體，讓他轉過來，所以他的頭枕著Zach的肩膀，然後手臂緊緊地環繞著Chris的肩膀。他可以感覺到Chris開始咯咯笑的震動，和他把臉壓進Zach的頸窩時的微笑。他不由自主收緊雙臂，然後Chris舉起沒有受傷的那隻手撫上Zach的臉，拇指撫過他的眉毛，然後吻上Zach的嘴，他的唇在黑暗中溫暖且粗糙。

 

Zach尖銳地倒吸了一口氣，他的思緒像是醉了那般暈眩，但他很快就停止反抗，然後他開始回吻Chris，嘴在沉默的請求中移動著，在他們把對方盡可能地壓向自己而不違背物理定律時，一個不可思議的讚揚抵在另一個男人的唇上、齒上，和舌上。

 

Chris的動作很快地緩下來，變得疲倦，Zach再最後吻了一下Chris的唇角後輕輕移開，然後放下Chris的頭。他在開始變冷的房內緊緊擁著他，傾聽著他身旁的這個奇蹟略嫌太重的呼吸聲，然後讓自己鬆了幾個月來的氣。

 

 

 

_1918年1月10日_

_我仍然不敢相信。我每天都看著他，而我不敢置信。_

_他回到了我的身邊。_

_我們在聖器收藏室給他弄了張行軍床，和其他人在一起。關於送他回去，或送到任何別的地方，老louis一個字也沒說。覺得大家對於他毫無預警的回來沒說什麼。突然間的頓悟吧，也許。老louis只是笑著又笑著。_

_他恢復得很好。仍然太瘦了，但那必須要慢慢改善。他的雙眼跟我記得的一樣的藍，但悲傷得多。我沒有問。_

_此刻是美麗的，而這些時刻確實是美麗的。_

_1918年1月15日_

_很忙碌。看起來像是流感的東西再次席捲了這裡。讓我們全都忙得不可開交。看起來比上一次更糟；也許是因為冬天？幾百年來最冷的冬天，至少老祖母是這麼說的。_

_他在病房裡幫忙；學著成為一個醫護人員，像我一樣，像我們一樣。看起來很合理。我訓練著他，其他人幫著我。_

 

 

他很緊繃，Chris想著。

 

那是一個逐漸的改變；Chris剛回來的前幾天在一片迷糊中度過，被喜悅的醫護人員圍繞，食物的香味，和對他傷口的護理。Zach也在那裡，總是在那裡，和他在一起，看見他的每個需求。

 

Chris只需要向上看，然後他在那裡，他墨色的眼睛看著Chris的每一個舉動。

 

但然後……在一開始的幾天後，Chris注意到Zach小心地不再握他的手。然後，一周內，Zach不再幫忙他穿衣服。

 

現在……

 

現在他很友善，一直很友善，但他不肯碰觸他，不逗留在他旁邊。他們已經好幾天沒有單獨在一起了。

 

Chris想念它，想念他。他不知道他做了什麼，不知道該想什麼。他做錯了什麼嗎？

 

然後有一天他無意中聽到兩個醫生在替兩個床位外的一個男人翻身時說的話。

 

「感謝上天這裡沒有更多該死的同性戀。像個娘娘腔的女孩般在對方面前面露喜悅的光彩。」

 

另外一個醫生小聲抱怨了些不明確的觀點，綁好他繞在男人手臂上的支架。

 

「他們死的時候沒有任何損失。不敢相信在這裡的哀悼。正直的基督徒男孩在戰爭中大量死亡，而這裡的人照顧著一對……」Chris看見了那人在床邊做了一個猥褻的手勢。

 

另外一個醫生挺直身體，收著他的工具箱，然後往下一排走去。比較大聲的男人跟著他，義憤填膺地指手畫腳著。

 

Chris覺得很虛弱，他的胃在翻滾，然後他把他的腳跨過床的邊緣好走開。一隻手跨過他的拐杖，然後他抬頭對上Zach擔心的凝視裡。他的臉上透露了些什麼，因為Zach看了一下四周尋找著什麼困擾了他。

 

Zach的視線落在那對醫生身上，然後一系列的表情快速的掠過他的臉；窘迫，憤怒，猜疑，和羞窘在他轉開視線時出現在他臉上，然後他把手從Chris身上移開。

 

Chris的胃開始翻滾起來，他小心翼翼地拿起手杖，感覺原本Zach的手該在的地方的冷空氣。

 

他想著，現在，他開始懂了。

 

 

 

_1918年1月23日_

_沒有更多的……意外……自從C回來後。我不是故意冒犯他，但……當我第二天早上醒來並意識到自己做了什麼，當他處在如此虛弱的狀態，我竟……我太絕望了。_

_我真的是這樣的人嗎？那短暫時刻的喜悅和快樂會是該死的罪孽？這是為什麼神創造了我們嗎？被誘惑然後被神懲罰？_

_我是否在否認著以真理之名，我所渴求的唯一所愛？_

_他知道。我恐懼這是真的。_

_他慢慢地碰著我，像是他常做的那樣，但沒有更進一步。我為了這祝福他、詛咒他 — 我想要這麼多，這麼這麼多。我想要他，但不能有任何行動。我不會判我們兩個人刑。_


	6. 二月

**1918年二月**

 

_1918年2月3日_

_雪。更多的雪。然後再一次地，更多的雪。_

_寒冷永久到來；我們每天早上打破水桶裡的冰。他們說這是一百年來最冷的冬天。我相信這是真的。_

_mathilde拋棄了我的腿而轉向C的，這個忘恩負義的淘氣鬼，所以我每晚獨自打著哆嗦。_

_昨天治療了一名平民；很不平常。一些孩子在l’Aisne溜冰，那很有趣，但其中一個男孩在對河岸上的一個漂亮女孩炫耀，然後摔倒了。這就不這麼有趣了。被送來的時候只碎了一條手；不是特別嚴重。覺得碎得更厲害的是他的尊嚴。_

_希望那年輕的女士值得這一切！_

_1918年2月7日_

_今天的湯特別糟。猜測我們的糧食快見底了。試著不要太擔心；沒有什麼我能做的。_

_上次我檢查的時候，去年秋天我種下的東西沒有被挖起來，被四隻腳或兩隻腳的生物。_

_最新的消息是船被德國佬擊沉了，全世界地威脅土地、空氣，然後現在，顯然，水。誰知道？_

 

 

 

Zach再聽到洩露蹤跡的靴子聲爬上樓通往聖器室時放下他的筆。步伐有些微地不齊，有一隻腳的腳步比另外一隻來得沉重。

 

Chris。Zach能在那個微笑完全揚起前感覺到它。

 

Chris的腳在痊癒，但他在身體試著用他沒辦法完全感覺到的腳趾平衡時必須輕輕滾動步伐。

 

「像是個水手，」Zach這樣說。

 

「不。」Chris笑起來。「像一個海盜！」

 

門砰地一聲被打開，聲音迴盪在小房間裡，一陣冷風吹進，翻動了書頁的邊緣。

 

Zach打了一個哆嗦，但因為有心理準備，所以很快就停了下來；Chris因為寒冷而紅撲撲的臉和亂七八糟的頭髮的景象有感染性地令人快樂。Chris在使勁關上門時吹著口哨，大步用著他跛著的步伐走著，穿過房間到他盤腿坐在他的行軍床的地方抓住Zach。

 

由於某種原因，Zach沒有注意到，或著不記得之前有過這個；Chris如何渴望碰觸，他如何斥責、推開、抓取、倚靠在所有東西和人的身上，移動著穿過世界。小小地疑惑著Mathilde特別喜歡他。

 

他優雅地讓人抓著他；Chris握著他的手很冷，但卻很穩，他藍色的雙眸在他把Zach拽向他的腿時在傍晚的陽光中跳躍著。

 

Zach的腿有些麻了，血液流過肌肉時帶來些許的刺痛，讓他的步履有些踉蹌，向Chris倒去，而對方穩穩地接住了他的胸膛；時間短暫傾斜，而Zach感覺到他的四肢洶湧的感知，然後Chris抵著他笑了出來，他的胸膛在他咯咯笑時在兩人中間起伏。

 

Zach眨眨眼，然後Chris突然移動了他撐著Zach的手，一隻手臂環繞過Zach的腰，把手掌放在Zach脊椎的凹陷上，握住了Zach的手。他很溫暖，而Zach抗拒著更加靠向那出乎意料地熱源的欲望。

 

「今天在城裡聽到一首新歌。」Chris仍然在微笑。「沒有聽到完整的名字；是關於某個叫做Casey的男人和一名金髮女孩的。要聽嗎？」

 

Zach安靜地點頭，注意力仍在他麻掉了的腳趾上，然後他突然轉了起來，Chris的聲音在他們踩著愉悅卻凌亂的華爾滋繞著房間打轉時在他的耳邊響起，揚起了空氣中的微塵。

 

「Buhm ba-da Bum ba-da Bum ba-da Dum, ba-da Dum…Dum… Dum…」

 

Zach下意識抓住Chris的手，他的腳因為驚嚇而反射性地移動著，他的手指拽著Chris衣服的前襟，好在旋轉的小房間內平衡自己。他沒有時間思考，僅能反應，和移動。他可以聽見他們的腳踏在木質地板上的熟悉節奏。一二三，一二三。

 

房間中央一條教士所披戴的聖帶纏上他們舉起的手，被扯落並飛揚著，尾隨著他們，像是某種瘋狂的旗幟，一條無禮的五朔節彩帶，然後Chris開始讓他們轉得越來越快，在他越唱越大聲時大聲笑出聲。

 

「BUM da-da BUM da-da BUHM da-da DA…」

 

Zach忍不住；他也開始大笑，頭向後仰，信任Chris領導著他們轉得越來越快，Chris在哄笑聲中仍維持著某種程度上的音調，直到他們絆到法衣架的腳，然後在地上摔成一團，笑得上氣不接下氣。Zach甚至不確定究竟是什麼這麼好笑，但他記不起來自己上一次笑成這樣是什麼時候，而他停不下來。

 

他的腿和Chris的纏在一起，他撞在地上的手肘有些疼，但那對他咯咯的笑聲毫無影響。他可以感覺到眼角的淚水，然後吸了一大口氣以喘過氣來。Chris的一隻手臂快速滑過他的臉，拳頭輕輕落在地上。

 

Zach深深吸了一口氣，然後閉上他的眼，專注地緩下他增快的脈搏，感覺自己坐在地板上。他聽見Chris坐了起來，感覺到拇指刷過他的眼角。它抹去了那滴濕氣，然後在Zach屏住呼吸時短暫地停頓。

 

「嘿。你還好嗎？」

 

Zach鬆了口氣。

 

「我本來沒有打算讓我們摔成這樣的……」Chris的聲音中有著明顯壓抑的笑，而Zach感覺到自己快要滾出唇際的笑。他睜開他的眼，錯愕地發現Chris的臉是如此接近，他的眼角因為愉悅而皺起。

 

「嗯。」Zach再次開始呼吸，回以微笑。「嗯，」他短暫思考了一下，推開擔憂，緊繃，和Chris在他身邊幾乎灼熱的體溫。「……我很好。」

 

 

 

_1918年2月15日_

_再次晚睡。françois上周必須回家，因為家裡有人過世了。悲傷。代表我們人手不足，現在，也是。仍然。_

_我的哀掉，françois。_

_C來過，又在傍晚的時候離開了。他跟我們一樣在天亮以前就起床，但最近被派去城裡挖墓。那份工作很傷背，他早早就去睡了。_

_我不斷告訴他不要觸碰那些屍體 — 他們之中有許多人死於流感。_

_他大笑。_

_1918年2月21日_

_冷，冷，冷。_

_願我能熬過這些，然後搬去一座熱帶島嶼。_

_阿門。_

_C也能來。_

_1918年2月23日_

_他今天晚上在黃昏的時候過來，像平常那樣，來自公墓的泥土卡在他的靴子裡，然後站在我面前，沾著灰白色的泥濘然後微笑。_

_我今天晚上在病房裡值班，所以他清洗了自己，然後回來坐在我面前，背抵在我的膝蓋上打著哆嗦，直到我讓步並開始按摩他的背。_

_那個男人比他該死的貓還要堅持，我對天發誓。_

_我一直按摩著，直到他的腦袋在我的膝蓋上放鬆下來，拇指按壓著，指頭推擠著。_

_他是美麗的，而我是被詛咒的。_

 

 

 

Zach的膝蓋重重地撞在木製的家具上，他的手肘壓進木製的扶手，他的拳頭撞上他的前額，他的骨頭因為從他身下的石板滲入的寒冷而劇痛。

 

擊中他後領中的雪很冷，駭人地冷，他抽蓄著打著哆嗦，慢慢轉過身面對著朝他扔雪球的人。

 

Chris藍色的眼睛在他因為寒冷而變紅的臉上跳動，他的嘴因為歡喜地大笑而張著，但Zach臉上的表情肯定洩露了什麼，因為他的眼睛突然撐大，然後他迅速的闔上他的嘴。「可惡！」

 

他在跑著的時候再次笑起來，在跑過教堂庭院時有些蹣跚，動作難看，但不可置信地快速。

 

Zach感覺到蓬鬆的雪在他試圖前進時在他身下爆開。

 

告解室的門板傳來的輕響告知著老Louis的到來，但Zach把自己的頭更埋入掌中，擠壓著閉上眼。他聽著老Louis坐下，在拉開兩人之間的格子門前在長凳上調整著坐姿，一個膝蓋吱嘎作響。

 

Zach用袖子擦了擦鼻子，深深吸了一口氣。「原諒我，神父，為了我的罪孽。已經有……」他想了想。「天啊，我不知道。距離我上次告解很長的時間了。」

 

他可以聽到老Louis的低笑和在長凳上移動的聲音。

 

「你的罪是什麼，我的孩子？」他的聲音是縱容地、有耐心地，Zach瑟縮了。他眨了一次眼，微弱的燈光照在他面前蒼白的手指上，然後再次閉上雙眼。

 

「以聖父、聖子，和聖靈之名……」Zach握緊拳，強迫自己開口。

 

這花了比他以為還要久的時間，但Zach曾經抓住過他，曾在他繞過一個轉角然後差點滑倒的時候，撲向Chris，讓他們摔進雪堆中，他們滾成一堆，而Chris不可抑制地大笑著，畫面結束在他把Chris釘在地上，掬起滿手的雪然後扔進那咧得大大的、笑著的嘴中。

 

Chris含糊地說了些什麼，並掙扎著，但他的眼睛，他破曉般璀璨眼睛勝過一切，而Zach知道，就是知道，在那一刻，他完蛋了。

 

「神父……」他吞嚥著口水，吸氣。「……我愛他。」他聳動著肩。「神知道我試著不愛他，神知道我竭盡全力不愛他，但是……」字從他口中傾洩而出，通過管道，形成洪水。「……但仍然不夠，我奮鬥得不夠，或甚至……甚至某些時候毫無反抗。」他可以聽到他聲音中的破碎，感覺到滑落臉頰的濕氣狂暴地滑過他的臉。「我被他吸引，神父，像是一隻撲火的蛾、一隻火柴的火星、一隻指向北方的針，像是每個該死的，抱歉，神父，被寫下的陳腔濫調。而我知道，我知道，那是錯誤的，而我努力試過，神父，如此該死地，抱歉，努力，而我就是……我就是……」

 

「呼吸，我的孩子。」聲音很溫和，但堅定，Zach低下頭然後開始吸氣。

 

「神父，我……」

 

「安靜，孩子。」

 

Zach握拳揉著他的眼睛，等帶著不可避免的厭惡，和即將來臨的指責。

 

「我的孩子，我該如何告訴你關於愛的事？」老Louis嘆息，再次平靜下來。「是的，教會指責你所說的。聖父，是的，他將會指責這。」Zach能看見搖曳的燈光投射出神父拒絕的手勢。「但……」他停頓，而Zach引頸以待。

 

「但這是場戰爭。」他的聲音是疲倦地，認命地。「神創造了相互愛著對方的人，在非常時刻凝聚力量。」他聳肩，「所以就是這般。Jacob和Esau。David和Jonathan。耶穌有著摯愛的門徒。我的孩子，你所感受到的僅僅是種誤解。這是愛的禮物，一份來自神的禮物。只是……」他的聲音再次疲倦起來，而Zach引頸以待。「只是你感受到得太過強烈。」

 

Zach猛烈地眨著眼，滿懷感恩地看著告解室的圍屏。

 

「他是個好人，Chris。你也是。Zach，聽我說，神愛你。永遠不要質疑這點。神創造了你，而祂愛你，不論你的罪孽多麼深重。你對Chris的感覺……會過去的。總有一天，當這場戰爭結束後，我們都會從這場暴行中痊癒。但，我的孩子，如果你輕率行動，如果你允許自己擁抱這些，那麼，你將會對此後悔。」老Louis再次嘆息，他的指頭輕輕敲著圍屏。「你不需要贖罪，我的孩子。你尚未獲罪。愛人，甚至愛得太多，不是一場罪孽。」

 

Zach可以感覺到他的眼眶發癢，但他強迫自己看著牧師的手祝福地揮舞著。

 

「願主祝福你並守護你，以聖父、聖子，和聖靈之名，阿門。」

 

Zach反射性地畫了一個十字，他的手緩慢移動著，告解室的門喀喀作響，迴盪在挑高了的天花板角落，他的心空白得像是窗下的雪堆，而他的心抽痛著。


	7. 三月

**1918年三月**

 

_1918年3月5日_

_我們收到的消息不這麼好。更多的船被擊沉、飛機被擊落。離我們不太近，還沒。_

_空氣中的氣氛很沉重。情況在改變、片段在移動、鐘錶發條的零件滑進定位，但結局還不被知曉。_

_我們是代宰的鴨。_

_俄羅斯現在在革命，而所有的東歐國家都屏住了氣息。德國人要來了，而唯一的問題是什麼時候。_

_1918年3月11日_

_老louis今天早上的時候發表了演說，談論疏散程序。新聞是幾天前傳來的；俄羅斯與德國和奧地利簽署了條約，已經從戰爭中退出。_

_這對我們代表著什麼？不怎麼好，至少在這點上我們都很肯定。_

_修女們打包了我們剩下的最後一點食物，所以若是我們必須快速疏散，我們能帶著它們。醫生們打包了他們的醫療箱，老louis的聖餐組。我現在把我的信放在我的口袋裡，我的必需品則放在門的後面。_

_我最想帶著的、對我而言最重要的東西，坐在房間的另一端看著我，他的臉清澈又勇敢。_

_我拒絕思考。我曾經對老louis說的事。我拒絕它。它是它自己的事，比我所意識到過的都還要巨大。_

_我想到陳腔濫調。黑暗中的磨菇，在淺水區的暗礁。直到一切都太遲後才被看見的東西。_

_沒有任何字能夠形容這種感覺。_

_1918年3月15日_

_芬蘭加入了德國。不是說芬蘭的決定造成了什麼很大的差別，但人們永遠也沒辦法在聽見別人加入了他們的敵人時感到欣慰。_

_有著許多關於大砲的流言，大得足以在幾百里外發射的大砲。我對於化學引爆的奇蹟沒有如此信念，但我不會說我對德軍的逼近毫無感覺。_

_信使覺得從現在開始，隨時都有可能。我們讓所有的病人準備好逃跑。_

_等待。等待。等待。_

_1918年3月19日_

_老louis擔憂地看著我。你已經做了嗎？你做了嗎？你會做嗎？_

_不。我沒有。_

_我應該要說什麼？即使我敢忽視神與教堂的怒吼，我又能說什麼？_

_順帶一提，我愛你？我愛上你了？我徹底愛上你了，我幾乎無法呼吸，渴望著觸碰、嗅聞、握著……？_

_不。_

_不。_

_不。我不會這麼做。_

 

 

 

砲擊在黎明前開始響起，規律的撞擊隆隆地響在河谷上。Chris在他的意識完全清醒前便醒了過來，跳離他的床，把一隻穿著襪子的腳塞進靴子裡，然後把外套拉過他的肩膀。Zach已經不在了；他在晨禱時負責病房，而且必須在特禱時在教堂裡。

 

好吧，Chris想著，這就是全部了。

 

他套上另一隻靴子，把他的毯子塞進床腳的背包裡，然後叫著Mathilde。他為此訓練過她，儘管除了普通的娛樂，而這個早上一切都有了回報 — 她跳進背包的頂端然後蜷起，然後在他把束繩鬆鬆拉起、並把背帶甩過他的肩膀時緊緊抓著。

 

他們在走向門口時差點撞上Marc，然後Chris把門拉開，揮手示意著另外一個男人先走出去，然後最後看了一眼房間。他也許在也沒有機會見到它了，他知道，然後他在快速地走下階梯朝禮拜堂走去時最後一次撫摸了門楣。

 

Zach在他的活動範圍裡，Chris在巨大的石制圓柱所造成的陰影裡短暫停頓了一下，讚嘆對方的工作；他很迅速，有計畫，永遠也不露掉絲毫，在混亂地醫療疏散裡就像是跳著舞。一小縷髮絲掉在他的前額，強調著他眉毛、鼻子、臉頰的清楚線條。他迅速地與老Louis交談著，他的臉在他把手包住一名手臂被吊著的病人，耐心地幫助他坐起，然後支撐著對方的腿下床，並用他沒有受傷的手拿起柺杖時在黎明前的光線下微微發光。

 

Chris愛他的這個樣子，當他能夠釋放那讓他傷得如此之深的內心壓力，放鬆自己並專注於眼下的工作，以技巧和耐心幫助他人。他咬著自己的唇，覺得有些哽咽，然後站上前，沒有回頭地走進動盪。

 

當他瞥到Marc拉著Zach到一邊時，Chris正在幫助一個只有一條腿的英國士兵進入聖器收藏室的手推車裡，最後一個疏散者，然後試著小心地不去碰撞到男人殘肢的新縫線，一個刻意的表情出現在他的臉上。Chris在教堂的旁邊調整著推車，偷偷摸摸地靠近，偷聽那小聲的對話。那個英國士兵看著周圍，困惑地，直到他看見Zach，然後他微微做出一個鬼臉。有短暫的一瞬見，Chris覺得有些惱怒，顯然每個人對於他們的友誼都有著意見，然後偷偷地偷聽著對話。

 

「Zach，你聽過那些難民怎麼說的。」

 

「什麼，像是那些士兵不夠三英里遠？那不可能是真的。」

 

一個砲彈在不遠處爆炸，Chris絕望地試著不去想起外圍的那些小農房。

 

「那是可能的，Zach，你知道的。這裡，聽我說。」Marc抓住Zach的手，嚴肅地看著對方的臉。「Chris，如果他再次被抓到，他就完了。你知道的。」Zach的臉以肉眼可見的速度變白，但他的臉是冷靜的。「這些病人……」Marc模糊地揮了揮手，「我們正盡一切所能地幫著他們。最好的情況是能把他們送到河邊，把他們送上醫療船。那些德國人，他們不會炸醫療船。但你……」他停頓，靠前。「你需要逃走。那些士兵在逼近，而那不會花太久。船不會足以裝得下平民，而如果它被搜查了，你們兩人都會被懷疑。帶著Christopher，然後逃走。逃得遠遠的，而且不要停下來。」Marc退開，而Chris可以看見Zach臉上震驚的表情。

 

「但……」

 

「不，Zach，這是必須該做的。帶著他，現在，然後走。」他輕輕推著Zach的肩窩，把他推向Chris。「來吧！來吧！現在，Zach，快走！」

 

Chris把他的手放上手推車的把手，把身體的重量向前傾，然後雙手施力。他轉向Zach，他的臉滿是疑問。「但……」

 

Zach看起來很無助、困惑，和急迫。

 

「我知道。我知道。但是Marc說過，走吧，而且他說現在。」

 

他短暫地對上Chris的視線，他的臉上滿是懇求，然後突然間，Marc的手取代了他放在手推車把手上的手，用手肘粗略地把他推到一旁，然後開始把車子推開。Marc最後地轉過頭看了他一眼，他的唇無聲說著「走。」，而那是所有Chris所需、拉著他們開始狂奔的催化劑，一直跑過鵝卵石鋪成的道路，像是空氣中飄盪著的碎裂稻草，而空氣在他們的頭上呼嘯而過。

 

Chris在一堆磚石掉落在他們面前時拖著他走向門口，一個摔落的天使的石膏腦袋彈跳在堅硬的石砌街道上。他知道它是假的，知道它不過是一些黏土和膠水，但仍在對上抽象智慧的視線時感覺到胃在翻滾。

 

炸彈仍然近在咫尺，但聲音與火光碰撞在老舊的城鎮裡，木片、石塊和一些金屬散落在空中，掉落在街上。Chris朝後伸出手安撫Mathilde，在她的毛皮上來回移動著一隻手，然後把另外一隻伸向Zach。

 

Zach吃了一驚，用眼角看著他，但Chris忽略他，而他並沒有推開。

 

 

 

走出小鎮並沒有花他們太多的時間，躲躲藏藏地在破壞物和被拋棄的建築殘骸中走著。Soissons並不大；鎮上大部分的人都已經離開了，而剩下的則躲在地下室和貯藏室裡，在德軍的怒吼下躲藏並祈禱著。Chris花了一點時間試著在心中搞清楚濱海街與醫療船的大致方向，然後使勁拖著Zach穿過最後一排石砌建築，進入包圍著整個小鎮、不是河道的廣闊區域。他可以看見地平線上的濃煙，空投的炸彈碎片擊出的坑洞，聽見頭頂飛機的呼嘯聲，然後一切突然淹沒了他，讓他回到了他三個月前他所處的境地，恐懼地在開放的空間躲躲藏藏地走著，只要任何人選擇低下頭就必須要付出的代價。

 

他先是感覺到沾上他手肘的、道路上的塵土，才意識到自己跌倒了；而非是因為聽到Mathilde抗議他摔下道路、跌盡稻田裡的低吼。

 

「Chris！Chris！」Zach的聲音很激動，Chris花了短暫的一瞬間感謝那個他意識到他從來沒有聽過Zach驚慌失措的幽默，然後強迫自己繼續呼吸。

 

一隻溫暖的手牢牢抓著他的上臂，他能感覺到從Zach的身體傳來的不間斷的溫度，以保護的姿態抱著他。Zach坐在他的身後，腿和手臂在他打著哆嗦時環繞著他，Chris在Mathilde發出咕嚕聲，開心於被她最喜歡的兩個人夾在中間時咯咯笑起來。

 

「呼吸，Chris。慢慢地，吸氣，吐氣。」

 

「這裡太……這裡……這裡……」他無聲喘著氣，絕望地試圖冷靜他的呼吸，「這裡太大了。也太空曠了。他們可以看的見我們，Zach，他們能看見我們。」

 

一隻手壓著他的胸骨，然後他感覺到某些東西被釋放出去，引起了一個令人顫抖地深呼吸。

 

「我只是…..我不知道如果我可以……如果……」他壓制那個想法。那是一個沒有結尾的句子，僅僅是因為它有太多可能的結尾。如果德國人抓到了他們怎麼辦？如果炸彈擊中了他們怎麼辦？如果當地的自衛隊把他們當成德國佬然後射殺他們怎麼辦？如果他們之中的其中一個斷了一條腿怎麼辦？如果？如果？如…？

 

Zach的兩隻拇指穩穩按進他脖子的肌肉，讓他發出一聲呻吟。「再一次。呼吸，然後吐氣。」

 

Chris順從了，專注在冰冷的氧氣進入他的肺裡，吐出潮濕的水氣，然後重複。大概一分鐘，或是五分鐘，他不是很確定，然後他感覺到Zach的手臂掉了開來，開始打著哆嗦。

 

「Chris……」

 

「我知道。我們必須要移動。」

 

他身後的那具身體的緊繃是如此明顯，但除此之外別無他法，而他們兩人都知道那是真的。

 

「是的。我們必須移動。」

 

Zach讓自己不再縮成一團，僵硬地站直身體，擔憂地掃視著前方的路。他伸出一隻手，堅定地抓住Chris的前臂，然後小心地把他拉直。他黑色的眼睛搜尋著Chris臉，然後將他們的手指纏在一起，並轉開視線。

 

「來吧。出發了。」

 

 

 

當Chris決定他們已經遠離了立即的危險時，天色已經快黑了，他們慢下他們一直維持了好幾個小時的快走變成慢行，又維持地走了一個小時，才離開大路，走向一個幾碼外的黑暗農倉。

 

他們在無數個轉彎中一直朝著南方和西方前進，穿過許多大路上的逃難者，全都朝著南方走。太陽和行進讓他們一整天都保持著足夠的溫暖，但現在夜晚來臨，而溫度快速地下降著，低溫現在已經成了比逼近的部隊更大的威脅。

 

「在這裡。」

 

Chris揮舞著手，在農倉的門邊示意著Zach走進濃黑的黑暗裡。Chris站在那裡一下子，允許他的眼睛適應黑暗，看透過他現在所能看見的、旋轉著的顏色，直到他能模糊地看見一個梯子的形狀，通往特別方便的閣樓。他走向它，拖著他沉重的身體爬上一階又一階，然後爬過散落在地上、一直堆到天花板的乾草。他鬆開他的背包，Mathiled興奮地跳了出來，張開了嘴嗅聞著空氣。他很擔心她會跑走，但若她真的這麼做了，他也無能為力，而且除此之外，他相信她。最好是讓她離開，狩獵，然後回來，也好過把她留在這裡。

 

Zach從他的背包裡拉出一條毯子，把它包在自己身上，然後扭動著更陷進屋簷下的乾草堆裡，讓那些乾草包圍著他，所以沒人能在梯子的頂端看見他。Chris爬了過來，拿下他的背包，然後搬動著稻草，盡可能擋住他們。

 

Zach在Chris在他身邊蜷縮起來時陷入沉睡，拉過Zach抵著他的胸腔，然後用手臂包圍著他。


	8. 四月

**1918年四月**

_1918年4月1日_

_南方。西方。仍然在逃跑。_

_1918年4月3日_

_看起來安全了。覺得我們甩掉了軍隊。但很難說。他們會追多遠？封鎖線會持續多久？沒有消息。_

_需要找個地方休息一陣子。沒辦法在撐下去了。_

_1918年4月6日_

_今天找到一間農房。現在坐在它的外面。它被遺棄了。_

_它離大路有些遠 — 除非你知道它在那裡，否則你無法看見它。對於躲藏很好。偷偷地走近，害怕驚擾了使用者。_

_他們看起來無法被驚擾。_

_C被影響到了 — 猜測他只有在太激動得以至於無法消化時才見過死亡，所以在這樣鄉村的背景下看見對他來說太過困難了。看起來像是流感，我想。有可能是某種食物中毒，但那可能性較小。年輕的女性，丈夫。他們的孩子。悲傷，但並非沒有聽說過。_

_他感覺得太深了，讓一切離他太近。那讓我感到低賤。我沒有辦法……_

_已經太久了，而我見過太多了。我的心早已碎裂；冰凍且不完整。_

_我們會在午餐後將他們埋葬。_

 

 

「Zach？」

 

「是的？」

 

「你怎麼習慣的？」

 

他的視線有些遙遠，而Zach知道他才剛剛拼湊起Zach過去三年來一直在做的那些。

 

Zach不舒服地調整了他的重量，向前靠在鐵鍬的把手上，看著他們面前的土堆。「我……」

 

他突然地坐直，突然間疲倦於信仰。他可以看見每一具他埋葬在他面前的屍體的面容。每個他檢查，然後放下並搖頭的手腕，每個他所闔上的雙眼的細薄組織。

 

在他們面前的土堆沒有任何不同。它所埋葬的屍體不是任何一個他所照顧過的，他們的手沒有被他握過，他沒有看見他們吐下最後一口氣。但仍然一樣。最後一個讓他們身為人的碎片，栩栩如生的人們已經腐壞的屍體；吃著、喝著、笑著、爭取著、哭泣著、排泄著、呼吸著、愛著、幹著、並在黑暗中握緊雙手的人們。仍然一樣，真的；你在復生的希望中死去，或著沒有。然後你在生物學之名中被分解。

 

「你沒辦法，Chris。你永遠也不會習慣。」

 

在那大理石般眼睛上的眉毛懷疑地拱起，然後Zach將臉埋進他的手中，不小心將泥土沾上他髮際的邊緣。

 

「你曾經是一名挖墓人，Chris。你是怎麼辦到的？」

 

他的頭無力地搖了搖。「當我接收他們時，他們已經在棺材裡了。不一樣。」

 

Zach等著他對上他的視線。他沒有，所以Zach轉開臉。

 

「我不知道。我的意思是，是的，在最後，Chris，屍體就僅僅是屍體。而不是……」他拉著他的頭髮，「再也不是一個人了。我不知道我信仰著什麼，如果有靈魂，或是靈體，或是其它，但……有些什麼離開了。某些重要的。然後在那之後……」他仍能看見他們，就像那些當Chris離開時的夢，那些眼睛在星空中閃爍，在雲層的遮掩下暗淡無光。

 

「在那之後，就只是血肉。但。仍然再也不一樣了。每一個都是不一樣的。他們的重量。他們的僵硬。他們的唇微微張開的樣子，或是他們垂落地面的手。他們仍然是個體，而……」他的聲音低下來，想起孩童的頭在他抱起她時下垂的樣子。

 

他突然感到勃然大怒，憤怒在他站起來並背過墳墓時在他的血管中流動，在他走向山丘的底端時變成快走。這裡太多塵土，太多死亡，太多陷在他的指甲裡，而他覺得死亡就像紋在他的肌膚上，無動於衷地沉入他的生命，從他的指尖溜走，讓他所碰觸的一切變成凋零和膿腫，毀壞和缺乏。

 

如果他能弄乾淨自己，也許他還能有個機會。

 

他第三次用樹枝清理著他的指甲，他的指節因為水的冰冷而泛紅，然後他的手被人抓住了。

 

「嘿。」

 

Zach固執的轉開視線。

 

「嘿。我很抱歉。我……」Chris聽起來很誠懇，他總是給他這麼多，「我不是那個意思。我只是……我之前從來沒碰過。你知道嗎？我只是……」

 

他的聲音低下來，然後Zach咬住了他的唇，不太用力地試圖抽出他的手指。那沒有用；Chris更用力地抓著它們，他掌心的溫暖自他們相觸的地方傳到Zach冰冷的手上。

 

「我很抱歉，Zach。」他的臉清晰且清澈，他把Zach從蹲著的姿勢拉起，環繞著他給了他一個緊緊的擁抱，把他滿是鬍鬚的臉頰壓向Zach。「我很抱歉。」

 

Zach的手臂像是有自己的意識那般自己抬了起來，他回擁對方，感覺到Chris的手臂摟得更緊，深深地呼吸著，吸入Chris的每一個粒子，嗅起來像是汗水與陽光，棉花與天空。

 

他永遠也無法離開這個，他知道，他的胃因為這項認知而抽蓄。

 

這很危險，他知道，他知道，但……

 

但是。

 

 

 

_1918年4月13日_

_總算把房子整理得能住人了。感謝所有的聖人。在星空下睡覺在詩裡很美好，但對你的腰不太好。_

_許多去污皂和能自由運用的煤油，我相信它不太可能造成感染。_

_穀物是不太久以前種下的 — 還不夠久，但足夠，如果我們小心的話。蘿蔔和韭菜和大蒜和裸麥。這裡還有一個地下貯藏室。幾乎是空的，但我們應該能撐過去。_

_這是我所做過最簡單也最困難的事，和他一起在這裡。和他一起單獨在這裡。_

_1918年4月16日_

_工作工作工作。我已經忘了。在某處我的祖父正笑著，身上有著因為長柄鋤而長出的水泡正滲著液體。_

_笑起來就像是，老人。我所記得的是他很好地養育了我，而我認為那花了他許多力氣。_

_C正在修理屋頂；冬雨腐蝕了很大一片。我不覺得他真的知道他在做什麼，但他看起來盡力了。_

_仍然。我也許會在穀倉裡一直睡到第一場春季的暴雨。_

_mathilde對於我們現在的地點樂歪了。她每天早上在門前的台階上給我們留下愛的便籤，老鼠的腸子之類的。我從來沒有見過她這麼胖。_

 

 

 

天氣很熱，仍然很熱，即使已經接近黃昏了。潮濕，黏膩；Zach用袖子抹了抹臉，塵土與汗水黏膩地沾在上面。

 

他可以看見屋子裡Chris因為夜晚而預先亮起來的燭光，然後在他靠上農倉大門時對著自己微笑。小小的房子正發著光芒，一個聚集的黑暗中的光之小島，而他艱難疲倦地走向它，把他的鐵鍬靠在石牆上，然後推開門。

 

房子的裡面很冷；石製的牆和巨大的、遮蔭的樹確保了它不會達到像周圍的田野一樣的溫度，Zach在冰冷的空氣洗滌過他時歎了一口氣。他脫下他的上衣，拍掉黏在他背上的棉花，把它掛在門上的一個釘子上，然後轉過身。

 

他一開始沒有看到Chris；即使點著蠟燭，房間仍然很昏暗。Chris只起了一點小小的火，但當他的眼睛適應了黑暗，他環視著房間，找著他。

 

木製的桌子是空的 — 他們早些時候吃過了，就在Zach再次出去結束所有的農莊雜物前。Chris整理了它，然後把他們剩下的食物收了起來，但他看起來不在附近。也許他上樓了？Zach皺眉，然後走向梯子，在潑水的聲音穿過他的耳朵時突然停了下來。

 

他把他的頭轉向較遠的那面牆，豎起耳朵，雙眼搜尋著聲音的來源。

 

在東邊的窗戶下放著一個巨大的，爪型腳的浴桶。

 

浴桶裡坐著Chris。

 

他可以感覺到他的臉像是火燒那般，然後幾乎是立刻感激起昏暗的燈光。他怪異地咳了一聲，虛弱地試圖掩蓋他的難為情，他知道，但他不知道該做些什麼。

 

「Zach。」

 

「嗯，是的。Chris。我會上樓去……」

 

「Zach。過來這裡。」

 

他差點嗆到。Chris以為他在做什麼？

 

「什麼？不，我只是…」

 

「Zach。」他的聲音很冷靜、沉穩。「拜託。」

 

他的腿不由自主地自己動了起來，他在走過去的時候轉開視線，讓自己跪在浴桶的旁邊，他的臉禮貌性地轉開。他甚至沒有辦法開始想像他會看到什麼，他轉開心思，專注在右膝下的石板碎裂成兩半的清楚線條上。

 

「是的？」

 

「Zach……」

 

Chris聽起來很死心，幾乎是失望的，然後他在來得即思考前就抬起了頭，他的眼睛毫不遲疑的看進了Chris的。

 

Chris從水裡伸出了一隻有著纖長手指的手，水珠在他把手抵上Zach的臉頰時滑落他的前臂，而Zach全部能做的僅是閉上他的眼睛，咬著唇壓抑著呻吟。

 

「Zach。」他的聲音有著說不出口的緊繃，他的手指描繪著Zach臉部的線條；他的鼻子、他的眉毛、他髮際的線條。「你覺得我不知道嗎？」Chris聽起來有些受傷，Zach感覺到他的心因為歉意而緊縮。「你覺得我感覺不到嗎？在我們之間的是如此被否認著？」

 

「Chris，我……」他突然間站起來。太過了。他的心鼓動著，他的思緒旋轉著，當然對於他來說他再也沒有辦法在抵抗更久。他沒有辦法忽略它，他沒有辦法，所以他站了起來，他的臉轉向門。

 

在他還沒來的即踏出第一步前，Chris從水中站了起來，抓著他的手臂，手指陷入他的皮膚，水珠從他的身體滑落。

 

「不。等等。這……」Chris把他抓得更近，Zach的眼緊緊的閉起。他感覺到一隻手再次的放上他的臉。「Zach。看著我。拜託，就只是……」

 

他的語調充滿了祈求，Zach再次睜開眼，發現Chris的臉離他的不過幾吋遠。他堅定地拒絕思考他剩下的部分，完全赤裸著，並溼答答地滴著水，離他不夠一步這麼遠。

 

「Zach，就只是我而已。這就只是我而已。」Chris把他的手滑過Zach的頸背，然後把他的頭向前拉，一直到他們的前額相互抵觸。Chris的眼睛在昏暗的燈光下是鋼鐵般的灰色。「就只是你。和就只是我。」

 

Zach可以感覺到水珠從Chris的指尖滴落到他的脊背之間，他因為這個感知而顫抖。Chris咯咯笑起來，然後有一個輕微地觸碰撫上了他的皮帶，他跳了開來，對著Chris搖著頭。他再次被拉回來，轉動他的頭。

 

「Chris，我……」

 

「不。」Chris的手在使勁地把Zach拉回來時很堅定。他的手指是實驗性的，但滿是決心。Chris解開Zach的皮帶，並讓他的褲子掉落，而Zach在起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩時開始打著顫。

 

「Chris……」

 

「不，Zach。我們已經跨過這一步了。」Chris的手放上Zach的肩膀，從水傳來的冰冷抵著他肌肉的紋理。他短暫地將他的前額抵著Zach的，然後滑下他的手直到Zach的手肘，小心地拉起。「我再也沒有辦法這麼做了。你是所有我所想要的，所有我能想到的，所有我所夢想的。」他的手滑下至Zach的手腕。「拜託。」

 

最後一個字的氣息呼過他的唇，而Chris抓著他手腕的手指把他拉過了那條界線。他從喉頭發出一聲嗚咽，而Chris向前壓，唇堅定地印上他的，手指在他抬起一隻腳進入浴桶時高興地敲打著。

 

水是微溫的，跟屋外的溫度比起來甚至有些冷，在他低下自己的身體，讓自己進入浴桶時圍繞著他的大腿。他的膝蓋碰到了底端，然後他在感覺到Chris絲綢般赤裸的腿肚在他的大腿外側時抓著浴桶的邊緣，他的陰莖在微熱的水中瘋狂地在他的兩腿間顫抖。在Chris潮濕的指尖觸碰上他閉著的眼皮前，他都沒有注意到自己再次閉上了眼，然後他眨眨眼，睜開他們，看著他面前的景像。

 

傍晚的光線鍍在Chris身上，散落在他顴骨的弧形、鎖骨令人心動的弧度上，他往前，一直到前額抵上Zach的臉。他微笑，最後的一抹日光映在他的嘴角，Zach靠向前，發出一聲氣息不穩的呻吟，把手放在Chris臀部的兩端，然後在思考自己的舉動前舔去微光下灑落在他身上的陽光。

 

Chris口中破碎的呻吟沉入Zach的胃裡，開始溫暖著他，熾熱從他脊椎的底端氾濫的湧向每一個方向，然後他再次向前，把自己的嘴壓向另外一個男人的，唇抵著唇，熱燙的肌膚滿是穩固，在感覺到Chris的舌尋找著他的唇時歡迎地敞開。

 

水波因為他們的動作而盪漾，但他沒有辦法暫停一秒去關注溢到地上的液體，因為Chris把手放上Zach的臀部，並把舌頭伸進Chris的嘴哩，而Zach唯一能做的就是在靠向對方時記得呼吸，他的身體包圍著Chris，並滑進去抵著他。

 

感知的輸入太過了，拉扯著Zach的感覺，直到他幾乎無法呼吸，全部能感覺到的只有不連續的觸摸，逼近邊緣的呻吟。Chris的指尖抵著他的下唇，Chris那在數學上幾乎完美弧度的臀部在他的手中契合得就像是量身訂做的。在他的手臂緊繃地靠在浴桶磁製的冰冷邊緣時，強健手指緊緊抓著他臀部的肌肉，Chris的膝蓋在他身下的開放空間下伸展開，毫無保留地歡迎著他。

 

他舔進Chris的嘴，品嚐著、觸摸著，堅定地在絕望的邊緣宣示。Chris在他身下氣息不穩地笑出聲，他的微笑清楚明亮，Zach在他感覺到粗糙的手指牢牢抓住他的欲望時微微一僵，因為驚訝而抽蓄著抵壓上Chris的溫暖、硬挺、粗長。

 

「Chris……我……這...…」

 

「噓。」Chris空著的手輕輕摩娑著他的背，他的手臂顫抖著，試圖讓自己冷靜下來。「噓，Zach，這是……對的。我感覺得到，我知道。」他往後退了些，直到能望進他的眼裡，瘋狂在他永無止盡的微笑裡搜尋著真理和希望。「Zach，這是我們之間該有的樣子。它一直都該是這個樣子。」Chris的手虔敬地滑過他的臉，Zach閉上了他的眼。「這些觸摸，這些……連結，Zach……對我來說，你就是一切。這些……我甚至說不出這些是什麼，但我知道這就是我要的。拜託。Zach。求求你？」

 

他微微使勁，然後Zach迷失了，向前倒，把自己埋進Chris的頸窩，他抵著Chris的手，開始規律滑動，在他的嘴無意識地張開時藏起他的臉，在Chris所發出的聲音由喜悅變成愉悅又變成欲望時越動越快。

 

有那麼一個瞬間，時間凍結，而宇宙在他面前敞開，星子在Chris臉的兩邊伸展開來，然後他的身體在恍惚中迸發，他在呼吸、肌膚、和熱度的狂風暴雨中墜落在地上，被有著斑點的手臂沖上岸，在戰爭在地平線的那一端怒吼著時躺在冰冷的浴盆裡。

 

 

 

_1918年4月24日_

_我能說什麼？我還能說什麼？_

_只有這個 — 我愛他超過一切。_


	9. 五月

**1918年五月**

 

「Zach？」

 

「嗯？」

 

「你是怎麼到這裡來的？」

 

Zach抬眸，他的眼中有著困惑，鬆鬆握著手中的刀。

 

「我的意思是……你不是真的是個醫生。對嗎？」

 

Zach的手開始再次移動，其中一隻把馬鈴薯轉了個方向，另外一隻繼續著削皮的動作，露出了淡色的內裡。「對。」

 

「所以……我知道你受過醫療訓練。但……」

 

Zach扯出一個微笑。「但為什麼一個受過教育且完全健康的賓州農場男孩會在法國的醫院治療傷口，而非是和其他男孩一樣勇敢為國征戰？」

 

Chris可以感覺到自己臉頰的熱度。他確實很好奇，但聽起來他碰到了某些更深層的東西。「不。」他輕聲說。「是為什麼一個聰明且有能力的人會在這裡，為了甚至不是他國家的人的逝去而心碎？」

 

Zach的表情冷靜一些，他垂下眸，手指靈活地處理著馬鈴薯。他把削完了皮的蔬菜放進他腿上的那堆裡，從他左邊的籃子裡拿起另外一個，刀子平穩、順暢地削起來。他在回答前停頓了一會，面色緊繃。

 

「我那時已經在巴黎了。我告訴過你。我來這裡讀書，就在戰爭開始的前一年。到我們意識到事情的嚴重性時……已經太晚了。」他皺眉。「除此之外 — 我受過基本的醫療訓練。也許幫得上忙。」

 

桌上的羽毛堆隨著Chris把它們從他今早打到的一隻松雞身上拔下的動作而不斷增加。熱水滾過的動物屍體聞起來令人作嘔，但那讓那些羽毛鬆了些，相較之下可以比較容易地拔起，所以他只是試著記得在呼吸時把頭轉開。

 

他等著。

 

Zach把另外一個剝好皮的馬鈴薯放進馬鈴薯堆裡，嘆氣。「是因為Tristan。」他停頓，動作明顯地調整了一下自己的姿勢。他轉動他的肩膀，已經迷失在回憶裡，而Chris著迷地看著他，指下的動作規律地把羽毛從皺起的皮膚上拔起。「Tristan想要來巴黎。他一直想要來巴黎。Tristan是……曾經是我最好的朋友。」

 

Zach的聲音中有某種渴求，Chris之前曾經聽過，但那感覺起來已經是許久之前的事。有某些東西，他想，當你日復一日地生活只是為了活下去、為了生存下去，那讓你忘記你是誰、和你來自哪裡，只是為了能活在當下。一種應對機制，像是，但他現在意識到自己對於對面那個男人的理解有多麼地少。

 

他知道一些重要的事情；他清晨沙啞的耳語、他鎖骨接合地方的完美凹陷、他虎口確切地質地。

 

但剩下的？不。他還不知道。

 

「我……一直都不太對勁。至少在我成長的地方是這樣。我的意思是，我一直都……被排斥著。我有朋友，我上學，我做得很好。但……每個我所知道的人，每一個，我的堂表兄弟，我的兄弟，我的朋友……他們都想要我們應該想要的那一切。長大，擁有一份工作，娶一個不錯的女孩，然後擁有一個家庭。就像我們的父母做得一樣，和他們的父母。」

 

「我不知道我想要什麼。但不是那些，我至少可以肯定。我總是想要更多；夢想著更大、更難以形容，和其他人都不一樣的東西。而Tristan……他曾經跟我一樣。夢想更大、想要的更多，而他……他永遠都不接受否定的答案，不管是來自他的父母，還是我們的學校。他不被任何人、或任何事束縛，他總是做任何他想要做的事情。而他想要的……是一個不一樣的人生。他想要的，他相信，是巴黎。」

 

Zach拿起一個新的馬鈴薯，手背擦過他的前額。他堅定不移地看著地面，眼睛盯著刀片在空間中劃出圓弧，把粗糙的表面與平滑的卵型分隔開來。「巴黎是他的主意。他的父母蜜月時去過。他成長的過程中見過許多的照片，聽過香榭麗舍大道、花園、和那些地下墓穴的故事。他癡迷於巴黎，而我不過是湊著熱鬧。

 

「我們存了三個月的錢，在最後才告訴我們的父母。我們有過計畫 — 他讀建築，而我讀醫療。體面，且值得尊敬的職業。那讓搬到巴黎聽起來沒這麼輕率。聽起來比較 — 值得。」Zach因為那些回憶而扯出一個笑容。「我的母親……非常不高興。」他輕笑，視線變得遙遠。「然後我們來了，在14號街租了一個房間，報名了課程。」他第一次轉過他的頭，對上Chris的眼睛。「那是……1913年的秋天。我們過了……九個月。在一切變成狗屎前九個月。但……不。事情改變了。早在那之前，事情就改變了。」

 

他拿起另外一顆馬鈴薯。他腿上的馬鈴薯堆已經超過了晚餐的量，但Chris不想提醒他。

 

「Chris……」Zach的聲音很低，很緊繃。「……我並不知道我愛他。我不知道我愛著他。直到他遇到Mirielle。」

 

他太過用力地抓著那把刀，擦過了馬鈴薯的圓弧然後劃破了Zach的拇指。他嘶了一聲，把拇指放進口中吸吮。Chris可以看見紅色的液體所開出的花在馬鈴薯上，但他僵在自己的位置裡。

 

Zach把自己的拇指從口中拔出來，發出了啵的一聲，對著指尖被削起的皮膚做了個鬼臉，然後更穩地握住那個害他切到自己的蔬菜，把刀抵上它的表皮。「那是……我也愛她。你沒有辦法不愛Mirielle；她是美妙的。年輕、美麗、熱戀 — 我可以……我可以看見她，栩栩如生。從她的陽台叫著我們，她黑色的髮隨風拂起。在她上過漿的圍裙上擦著手。在和Tristan跳舞時笑得那樣快樂。她是燦爛的。」

 

這一刻變得緊繃，兩人間的空氣彷彿凝滯，而Chris覺得自己甚至能親自看見她，聽見她的笑聲。

 

「然後……然後某個該死的智障開始了這場永恆的該死戰爭。」他的聲音很冷，他的手緊緊捏住手中無助的馬鈴薯。「Tristan對於『美麗』、『勝利』，和『榮耀』有某些愚蠢的想法，他參加了軍隊。Mirielle和我試著跟他說道理，但他聽不進去，他只聽得見他個人的榮耀。

 

「我們不知道該怎麼辦。我沒辦法忍受離開，然後回家這個想法，所以我讓自己參加了醫院的招募。我拿過一年的課，我知道頭骨跟骶骨的差別。Mirelle……成了一名護士。我不知道在哪裡。」他一隻手按上了自己的眼，另一隻緊緊握著馬鈴薯。「Tristan……他死了……他被殺死了……他死在Ypres。我直到一個月後才知道。」

 

午後的光線照在他的臉上，在Zach壓抑著自己的表情到面無表情時照亮了他臉上每一寸移動的肌肉。他的眸中注入悼念，像是牛奶被注入咖啡，然後Chris站了起來，放下他手中的羽毛，穿過房間。

 

刀子仍握在他的手中，所以Chris把它拿開，把它放在桌上，然後拉開被捏得支離破碎的馬鈴薯，跪在地上，把Zach的手拉向自己的胸膛。

 

他檢視著切傷，把它拉向自己的唇，然後把他的拇指包進自己的手指中，以自己的拳包攏住Zach的。

 

Zach正堅決地平息臉上的痛楚，他的眉毛因為煎熬而皺起，他的眼看向窗外。

 

Chris伸出一隻手指，滑過Zach的下唇。

 

Zach閉上眼，然後他靠向前，用手臂環繞住Chris的肩膀，把自己的臉埋進對方的衣領中，緊緊揪著Chris的衣領，安靜地崩潰。

 

 

 

_1918年5月4日_

_路上的難民越來越多。女人和小孩，大部分。還有少數的年長男性與他們一起。或是太過年輕而不能參戰的男孩。但甚至連他們，都剩下不多了。_

_當戰爭就在你家後院時，什麼是『太過年輕而不能參戰』？_

_他們帶來消息，然後帶走食物。蘿蔔，醃洋蔥，做為紅男爵*的死去，和Rostov*淪陷的消息的交換。_

_我無法調適。_

_我每晚擁著他入眠，然後每朝在他的懷中醒來。_

_這是罪惡的嗎？如果它是呢？我沒辦法再抵抗它。如果神是仁慈的，祂知道這是真的。而如果真有地獄，我很歡迎。看起來是個很公平的交易。_

_C正靠在我的肩膀上讀書。他正對著我笑。他不畏懼罪惡，說如果全能的神是如此擔憂，祂就不會讓C回來，知道，以祂的無所不知，結果會是什麼。_

_我很確定有什麼可以反駁他的話，該死地如果我能在他的嘴抵著我的脖子時說的話。_

_噢，罪惡的甜蜜衝動，再次給我我的罪孽！_

_1918年5月11日_

_花開得遍野都是。C不斷將花朵放在那家人的墳前。對於一個異教徒而言，他該死地找到了他的儀式。也許如果我能讓他開始祈禱，我或許能少在煉獄中待上幾年。_

_也許。_

_開始種東西。一周前種了西葫蘆，豌豆和蠶豆 — 有一點晚了，但應該還好。小麥和大麥已經在土裡，還有馬鈴薯、蘿蔔、韭菜和甜菜，和所有人類已知的噁心根莖類食物。_

_如果我能在也不吃醃甜菜，希望不會太久。_

 

 

 

照在Chris臉上的陽光暖洋洋地，熱度在他的胃開始消化他的午餐時讓他有些昏昏欲睡，所以他躺進長長了的草中，閉上他的眼。

 

「嘿。嘿。」Zach的聲音中滿是笑意，一隻腳趾戳了戳他的肋骨，所以他咕噥了一聲，徒勞無功地朝著Zach腳的方向揮了揮。「工作時不准睡覺！我們還有工作要做。」

 

「我沒有在睡覺…...」

 

「啊哈。我完全可以看見你究竟多麼沒有在睡覺。」

 

那隻腳趾再次推了推他，巧妙地抵在他的第四和第五肋骨間，他最敏感的地方。「停下來......」

 

笑聲，然後又是腳趾，堅持且有說服力，戳著他直到他轉過身，以手肘抵著自己的重量時，毫無威嚇力地瞪著Zach的笑臉。

 

他伸出手指，戳著Zach的臉頰，對方的臉頰因為不斷暴露在晚春的陽光下而有些黝黑，他的眸中滿是溫暖，在他的臉上閃耀。他看起來是如此地美麗，如此地精緻美麗，讓Chris無法承受。那讓他的心中的某個角落有些疼痛，一種胸腔中像是搔癢般的疼痛，所以他靠向前，深深地吻住他，在吞進Zach的笑時嚐到呼吸、起司、大蒜的味道。

 

他伸出一隻手向Zach的衣領，一顆顆地解開鈕扣，希望Zach在他吻著他以分散他的注意力時不會太快注意到。Zach仍然擔心，仍然遲疑，但Chris全部所能想的是把他壓進草中，讓陽光照亮他的每一個裂縫、每一個凹凸、每一個陰影，讓他赤裸地躺在Chris的欲望下。

 

Zach的呼吸開始加快，喉頭發出一聲低吼，把自己的舌滑進Chris的嘴中，從裡面舔拭著他的臉頰，擠壓著他牙的內裡。

 

Chris在他停下前將一隻手湊進了Zach的衣服，把手掌平放在溫暖的肌肉上，他的無名指刮過Zach的乳頭，讓他尖銳地抽了一口氣，然後Zach用他修長且強壯的指抓住了Chris的手腕。

 

「Chris……」

 

他喘著氣，而Chris在能阻止自己以前大聲呻吟出聲，推開Zach的嘴以便能看進對方的眸中。

 

Zach咬著他的唇，睜大了眼，Chris凝視著他，他的手指滑過他的胸膛。

 

「Zach。拜託？」

 

他並不想聽起來如此絕望，但他並不太明白Zach的沉默。他全部想要的是把自己壓向、壓進、抵壓著躺在他身下的肉體裡，讓另外一具身體包裹著他的一部份，在他的肌膚上留下不可破滅的印記。

 

Zach盯著他很長的時間，他的凝視探詢、評估著，然後他的雙眼顫抖地閉上，並鬆開了他的手指，Chris露出一個微笑，知道那是一個含蓄的允許。

 

衣服是第一個被脫掉的，就在他與Zach肩頭上的粗糙棉花纏鬥時，把袖子拉向手肘直至精緻的手腕，然後脫下它並歡快地扔向一旁。他可以感覺到Zach愉悅地看著他，但他不在乎 — 這是一個不容錯過的機會，而他在摩娑著Zach新裸露出的胸膛和手臂時快樂地對著自己哼著。Zach是纖長、優雅的；他很強壯，卻精瘦，他肌肉優雅的線條是屬於舞者或演員的，而Chris用手指臨摹過每一個曲線，滑過每一個隱藏的肌膚，靠向前讓自己的臉靠上Zach溫暖的腹部。

 

Zach笑了出來，笑聲純粹，Chris微笑，解開了Zach的褲子上的釦子，把它往下拉到膝蓋，直到Zach微微曲起，拱起他的腳允許著移除。

 

他的褲子掛在他的靴子上，而Zach在Chris毫無耐心地脫著自己的靴子時竊笑著。他得意洋洋地把布料扔開，兩手托起他的腳，調查著他的面前新的領地。

 

他的臉上洩露了些什麼，他想，因為Zach的眼變得更暗，而儘管他仍在咯咯笑著，它變得小聲了些，透露著緊繃的期待。他變得緊繃、壓抑，而那讓Chris感到悲傷，所以他猛然地把自己的拇指推進仍在他手中的腳中的弧度，而那換來了一個輕輕的嘆息，Zach閉著的眼睫顫抖著，Chris摩娑著他的腳上的水泡，感覺著小小的顆粒、較大的疙瘩，和肌肉的線條。

 

他有條不紊地開始向上移動著，描繪著每一個角度，轉動著那腳並摩娑著肌腱一直到小腿；埋進肌腱中的指一直向上到膝蓋的後方，他用臉摩擦著那處凹陷，感覺著臉上的毛髮刮過的感覺，並輕輕咬了一口，力道不重，僅足以留下一個印記。

 

Zach因為牙齒的觸感而震了一下，他的指揪著身下的草，然後Chris微笑起來，手指描繪過他的大腿內側，緊隨著的是他的舌。Zach急促地喘氣，並震了震，仍然閉著他的眸，在Chris的手滑過他的腹部時氣息紊亂地笑著。他著迷於Zach身體的精緻；關於他如何能透過他的腹壁感覺到器官的形狀，關於每一個不經意或刻意的撫觸如何造成一個特殊的反應。他把他的手掌壓進Zach臀部內側的弧度中，兩個臀瓣中間的凹陷，然後包圍著他的勃起，並閉起他的唇，舌頭感覺著它的頭部。

 

Zach喘息，快速地抬起一條腿，所以Chris曲起一隻手環繞著他的臀部，並讓另外一隻手在他的嘴向下滑時固定住了他，感覺著對方的手指緊緊揪著自己的。

 

那觸感很有趣，與他所預期的不同 — 在他嘴中的東西很顯然是活著的，溫暖的，且會移動，所以他用舌包圍住他並舔拭，上下滑動著他的嘴，歸類著對於試驗性的刺激的每一個口語和非口語的反應。到現在為止，情況還不錯，他想，然後在他開始吸吮時微笑起來。呻吟變成了喘氣，並在Chris調整著自己的頭到一個新的角度，並盡可能深入喉嚨時成了徹底的哭泣。他無法轉開自己的視線，膠著在Zach淡色的胸膛所染上的粉色上。他可以嚐到口中有些什麼東西，鹹鹹的，像是鹽水，然後Zach僵住了，他的背拱起、他的嘴微張，Chris的口中充滿了溫暖的鹹水，而他的手幾乎脫臼。

 

他未經思考便吞下了它，鬆開他的手並撐起自己，在Zach的身邊躺下，他的手仍保護性地環繞在Zach裸露的臀部上，聽著Zach緩慢且規律的心跳。

 

Zach那時正重新扣著他衣服的釦子，他喃喃說了一些他聽不太清楚的話，所以他靠近好聽清楚。

 

「什麼？」

 

「你什麼時候知道……」Zach找著釦子，擰眉，「……你是……不一樣的……？」

 

「不一樣？」

 

「你知道的……」Zach做了個鬼臉，在他們的身體中間做了一些幼稚的動作。「跟別人不一樣。」

 

這花了他一些時間，但他聽懂了，他往前倚，伸手拿開Zach黑髮上的一片落葉。

 

「我……我不是，Zach。」他彈開黃色的梗。「直到你之前都不是。」他抬起頭，剛好看到Zach臉上吃驚的蒼白神情。「怎麼了？」

 

「『怎麼了』是什麼意思？還有『在我之前』是什麼意思？」Zach快速扣著釦子，往下看著自己的手，避開Chris。

 

「呃……我的意思是，我在遇到你以前都不知道，Zach。」他聳聳肩。「我只是一個普通人。我沒有……我不是……」

 

他抬頭看著Zach，指頭向後滑到一起。

 

「當我遇到你以後，Zach……」他使勁拉著Zach的手，然後Zach終於對上他的眼。「在你之前……我懂一些東西。我懂女孩們。我親吻女孩們。Junie，和Elaine。Ann。但……那從來不代表什麼。然後……我總是跟Junie的兄弟Luke很親近。」他閉上他的眼睛，覺得自己的臉紅了。「我也親過他一次，在穀倉的後面。他……他很驚訝。我們從來沒有談過它。但……Zach，我不知道。我不知道我能像這樣感覺，感覺到這麼多，Zach……」

 

「當我遇到你之後，Zach。一切都改變了。」

 

 

 

_1918年5月23日_

_他不是……我不能……_

_他無處不在。每一次我轉過身，他都在那裡。_

_我甚至不知道我是不是仍然想要逃離他。_

_1918年5月27日_

_讓他用唇親我，我的愛……_

_神啊。_

 

 

 

*紅男爵，Red Baron，本名Manfred von Richthofen，德國飛行員，被稱為王牌中的王牌。  
*Rostov，俄羅斯城市。


	10. 六月

**1918年六月**

 

_1918年6月3日_

_路上的難民越來越多。消息說美國人要一起來，而先到了的德國佬則像潮水一般湧來。有些人建議我們繼續移動，有鑒於我們就在離巴黎不遠處的南邊。我們會再看看。_

_四處做了些醫療幫助 — 大多數是被割傷或感冒了的孩子，偶爾還有扭傷的四肢。大多數的人都很壓抑，疲倦，營養不良。詛咒所有我所不能做的，除了建議他們多休息以外。_

_我仍然有著marc給我的聽筒，就在我第一次到醫院報到的時候。他親手交給我的。_

_昨天來了一個懷孕的女士 — elisabet。C必須要快速走到後頭去，他笑得太厲害了。她很嬌小，字面意義上的小，而她在路上搖搖晃晃的樣子……嗯，我沒法怪他。她的腰圍都快跟她的身高一樣大了。看起來不像是個腰圍，更像是赤道……_

_想要做一個檢測，我告訴她我對於人類的孕期所知甚少，更多是關於貓的，或是彈傷；她不在乎，讓我檢查了她。在幾天內就會生產。或是幾個小時內。_

_食物越來越好了。來自樹上的水果，和菜園裡開始種植的蔬菜。C又開始長了些肌肉。開始有些擔心壞血病，我們兩個都是。_

_1918年6月8日_

_elisabet仍然有些笨重。我擔心她會摔跤。然後我擔心她會滾下來……_

_嗯。至少這附近的地勢很平坦。_

_大部分。_

_沿路的消息說德國人入侵了南方，然後流感開始蔓延。不多 — 只有一點，四處。現在還早，但等到秋天……_

_天殺的，甚至會有第一個寒流。_

_生命是……不可置信的。這是唯一一個我能想到的字。儘管我們離前線有段距離，仍然有著對於炸彈的持續恐懼。那永遠都有可能改變。不知道為什麼，在我心中的某個角落，我知道我們還不算真正的安全。_

_但是。_

_但是。_

_我每天早上在屋簷下清醒。每一日都有更多的食物。所有的這一切，和……_

_在戰爭之前，我從未感激過簡單的快樂 — 總是想要更多；更多時間，更多成功，更多一切，所有的一切。現在呢？_

_現在我全部所要的不過就是這些，而我不知道我還能擁有它們多久。_

 

 

敲門聲在快天亮時響起，穩穩地敲在前門上的敲門聲震動了一樓的玻璃。Zach立刻醒了過來，反應來自於多年在病房的訓練，然後走到了屋簷下的窗戶。是Michelle， Elisabet的姊妹：他可以藉著月光看見她金色的髮，而那只代表了一件事 — Elisabet。

 

「我馬上下來！」

 

她轉頭，對著他點頭，她的表情很冷靜，卻緊繃。他退回屋內，迅速關起窗戶，然後劃起一隻火柴，硫磺所造成的火光劃破了黑暗的房間。

 

他點起床頭櫃上的蠟燭，然後在床的邊緣搜索著，摸到了一隻襪子和一手的棉絮。他甩了甩襪子然後套上它，然後拿起掛在椅背上的褲子並套上它，在摸索著自己的上衣前把褲子在腰際扣好。他的靴子在房間的另外一邊，但他的另外一隻襪子……

 

Chris在床上翻了一個身，喃喃說了些什麼，並用一隻手擋在眼睛上以遮住蠟燭的光。他赤裸的胸膛在黃色的火光下看起來像是奶油，因為睡眠而升高的體溫而透著紅，下至他的胸骨，上至他的脖子。他再次翻了個身，把自己的臉埋進Zach的枕頭然後微笑，而Zach感覺到自己的心膨脹了起來，嘴角無意識地彎出一個弧度。他是這樣無可比擬的美麗，Zach想著，由阿芙蘿黛蒂不經意的指尖墜落於人間，那讓他花了一小段時間，不敢置信地凝視著。

 

他在床腳找到他的另外一隻襪子，然後把它套上，緊跟著是他的靴子。他吹熄蠟燭，然後靠向前，在濃黑的黑暗中把自己的臉壓向Chris的。他用自己的鼻子摩娑著Chris太陽穴旁的髮，深深吸了一口氣，唇順著他耳朵旁的肌膚上描繪著。Chris不甚清醒地舉起一隻手，把Zach的頭向下壓，然後在半夢半醒間親了他，又暖又淺的吻，手指在他再次陷入無意識的狀態時從他的背上滑落。

 

Zach把他的手放下，最後一次往前靠，吻了吻他眉毛的末端，低語。

 

「我愛你，我的親愛的。很快就回來。」

 

Mathilde在床腳打了一個大大的哈欠，Zach走出去，走下階梯並在月色開始西沉時走出大門。

 

等他到營區時，Elisabet的生產已經接近尾聲了，這一事實警醒了他，卻也讓他放鬆下來。這不是她的第一個孩子；其中一個站在帳篷外等待著，緊張地晃動著腳，並用著一切可能維持著一個七歲孩子的尊嚴。還有一個三歲的孩子，在某處，Zach知道，但自從他第一次見到他們全部後就再也沒見過她。在任何情況下，這都不是他現在所擔心的 — 他們臨產的弟弟或妹妹才是，所以他讓Michelle招呼著他進去。

 

他徹底消毒了自己，然後給了Elisabet一個快速的檢查，但除了等待之外，他實在不能做些什麼。Michelle也在那裡，在她哀嚎時握著她的手。沒過多久，Zach就在她張開的腿間看見了那個模糊的頭頂。

 

又過了幾分鐘，一切都結束了，Zach懷中抱著一個徹底成形的嬰孩，屏著氣息數著手指和腳趾的數量，一隻手指滑過嘴邊然後將它翻過身，哄著。孩子又大又健康，然後他因為突然間的推擠感，和冰冷和空氣的感覺而嚎啕大哭，發洩著他的不滿。Zach放鬆地笑起來，把他遞給Michelle好用毛巾包起來，然後在臍帶上打了個結並剪斷它。

 

這是個理想的生產；胎盤掉落得迅速且輕易，而Elisabet，儘管累壞了，卻沒什麼大礙。孩子暫時取名叫Jean-Luc，現在安穩地待在母親的懷中，所以Zach決定離開房間，而非是佔據著室內的空間。

 

當Michelle再次叫他進去時，他幾乎抽完了一根菸，所以她拍掉了他身上的菸灰，並把他的手浸入附近的一個水盆中，才再次進去房間。

 

Michelle把他推到床邊，他僵硬地站在那裡，不想要打擾，直到Elisabet看著他，對他露出一個美麗的笑容。

 

「謝謝，Zach。很謝謝你。」她的雙眼因為慈愛和喜悅而睜大，而他可以感覺到自己在她的感謝下紅了臉。

 

「這不算什麼，女士。」

 

「不。」她搖搖頭，仍在微笑，然後把毯子從沉睡的臉蛋旁掀起。「看，這裡。他是完美的，不是嗎？」

 

他的臉又皺又紅，他的指握成小小的拳頭，但Zach直覺地知道她看見了什麼，並伸出一隻手指刮過皺皺的臉頰。跟細緻的皮膚比起來，他的指尖又大又粗糙，傷痕累累，有著細小的傷痕，然後他驚愕的看著Jean-Luc的小臉對於他的碰觸做出反應。

 

「是的。他是完美的。」

 

 

 

_1918年6月13日_

_三天。他已經來到這個世界三天，攝取著空氣，移動著四肢。不過才幾個小時，卻又如此之多。_

_然而，他的存在改變了什麼？什麼都沒有，對於這顆星球而言。德國人仍在逼近。四季仍然變換。夜覆一日，日覆一夜，然後再次循環。_

_然而。_

_然而，他是全新的生命，尚未改變，毫無瑕疵，優美無辜地墜進人性的邊緣，無情地前行，穿過孩提時代，成年，然後死亡。_

_這真是一個奇蹟，我們都曾經如此 — 赤裸和無助，連對最簡單的事情都無能力解決。只能吃，睡，然後在壓力下哭泣。甚至無法控制我們自己。_

_然而。_

_然而有一天，他會變得跟我們現在一樣，長大，並且用雙腳站立。說話，大笑，奮鬥。_

_我用我的手抱著他，如此嶄新，然後知道我看見了神的面孔。_

_1918年六月17日_

_新傳來的消息不太好。德國人佔了上風，而同盟國則損失了許多。逼近的部隊什麼時候會停止？還會死多少人？前線能撐得住嗎？_

_誰能說得準？_

_我們應該逃跑嗎？_

_也許。_

_1918年6月20日_

_跟C討論該不該離開。_

_跟C爭論該不該離開。_

_他堅持留下來，讓德國人來，然後……然後呢？從二樓的窗戶射殺他們？用什麼槍？用餐刀跟他們打鬥？可以撐幾分鐘？_

_這太荒謬了。_

_我們會被抓住，我告訴他，我們會被關起來或者是當場處決，我說，而那能幫得上誰？顯然不是我或你，也不會是任何一個需要我們的人。_

_我們應該征戰，他說，我們應該要回去參軍並保衛我們自己，如果我們必須走，我們應該帶上其中一些人。_

_但我們不一定要走，我回道。還有些更好的事情能讓我們做。護送michelle、elisabet和孩子們，這一次，帶著他們到安全的地方。我是一個醫生，不是一個軍人，我說。_

_我是名士兵，不是個平民，他吼回來。_

_他的傷還沒有好。他還不夠強壯。他有些跛，而且不能跑。他不夠資格，而他會再次被抓去成為戰俘。我告訴他這些，看見他的臉頰氣得通紅。_

_而那麼，他問，有多少不夠資格的男人和男孩已經死去？他跟那些躺在墳中的人比起來又如何得不夠格？_

_我告訴他在我讓他離開前我會親自殺了他，然後把他扔在荒野裡。_

_那花了一整個晚上。我以為我會死，窒息於緊繃的喉頭和我自己的心。我以為他已經離開了，而我沒有辦法呼吸，沒有辦法入眠，沒有辦法說話。_

_他隨著破曉時的風回到我的身邊，沒有道歉，只有雙手和唇的保證。他不會走。_

_不是現在。_

 

 

小小的篷車離開的那天天氣很不錯。Chris用被留下的車棚拼出了一台手拉車，並裝上了手把，所以它可以被一個人、或是兩個人同時推著或拉著。那是個挺聰明的發明，Zach崇拜地想。顯然Elisabet和孩子們對它感到很開心。

 

年紀較大的男孩決定跟大人們一起步行，Jean-Luc則因為年紀太小而不能發表任何意見，但Michelle和Elisabet都支持這個決定，Zach在Chris因為他們的感激而喜悅時露出一個微笑。

 

Mathilde不高興地縮在Chris的背包頂端，睜著綠色的眼睛瞪著任何一個敢接近的人，Zach在轉過頭看見那個成為他們臨時家園的農房時感到一股疼痛。

 

他在那天早晨在菜園裡播了種，希望那將會餵飽任何需要的人。也許他們會回來，一周，或一個月。

 

有這麼多的事情取決於他們無能為力的事情上。

 

族群團結起來，然後在沒有意識到的時候，開始前進。朝向西方和南方，朝著海岸線走去，期盼著能夠找到某個戰爭不會到達的避難所。

 

他將會想念這一切，他想，對上Chris的眼睛和笑容，但在這一刻，他已經擁有了所有一切他所需要的。


	11. 七月

**1918年七月**

 

_1918年7月3日_

_最近什麼消息都沒有。令人沮喪。有時候我們會聽到同盟國的飛機從頭頂的天空飛過。_

_通常，什麼都沒有。_

_在這裡，戰爭幾乎就像是不存在一樣。他們從未被轟炸，從未有軍隊經過。是有些軍隊的補給站，但它們比我們要更靠近城鎮得多。如果不是因為男女比例的失調，和幾乎沒有任何介於十二歲和七十歲的男性，你也許永遠也不會注意到這場戰爭。_

_我仍然寫信回家。_

_1918年7月8日_

_總有一天這場戰爭會結束。_

_我不是因為樂觀而這麼說，而是因為這是事實。_

_最終，盜匪停止掠奪。最終逐水草而居的蒙古人佔領了中國。革命開始又結束，反抗的苦難終點燃起微弱火光，然後又熄滅。_

_不論怎麼樣，這會結束的。_

_然後呢？_

_然後，不管如何，在某些時刻，我們回家。_

_我們兩個。_

_單獨的。_

_1918年7月11日_

_我_

_我想要_

_我的手在發抖。即便僅是對紙本承認這些也是………幾乎不可能的。_

_我想要跟他在一起。我想要他跟我留在一起。_

_這不可能。他怎麼會想要像這樣的東西？不，他的未來應該在別的地方。別的充滿陽光又溫暖的地方。_

_而不是跟我在一起。_

_但當我夜半醒來，當我感覺到他的呼吸在我的頸邊，當我看到他睡著的臉，感覺到他的手貼著我的。_

_我讓我自己幻想。只有一下子，我讓我自己感覺我有多快樂。我，即使這場荒謬、滑稽、天殺的戰爭，我仍比過去更快樂。當他轉過臉對著我微笑的時候，我的心膨脹得要爆炸，我的腹腔對外散發著光進入無限。_

_儘管我見鬼地被我過去所做的決定束縛，我也會證明他們是以愛的名義，儘管他們會耗盡我生命的最後一口氣息。_

_以某種方式，儘管我不知道會以何種形式，他是如此深植於我的心中，而我甚至無法想像他若是離開會如何。_

_別拿起那顆蘋果，亞當。它的核心充滿了毒液。_

_這將會傷害我。我知道，我知道。但。_

_但。_

_會這麼糟糕嗎？_

 

 

「嘿，Zach。」

 

「嗯？」

 

Zach抬起頭，從他正將小的木製雪橇放進小船後方的方向看向對方。

 

「你到家後要做的第一件事是什麼？」

 

他的手僵住。Chris用那壓抑的渴望眼神看著他，讓他放下手中的船。那很簡單；一個平坦地、細長地長方形木片，頭有些圓，還有兩個尖尖的頭直直指向後方。

 

他用兩個相連的滑雪板造出了一個小的槳輪，然後將它放在他在尖端刻出的凹槽裡。Elise最大的兒子會喜歡這個的，他想著。

 

「我……我不知道。我還沒想過。」

 

那是一個謊言，但很有用。這不是一個他特別想要討論的對話。

 

「你在說什麼？你當然有。」Chris笑起來，但聽起來有些困惑。

 

Zach抬起他的頭，對著營火另外一端的男人微笑。「你會做些什麼？」

 

Chris看向他的眼神讓他知道對方知道自己刻意避開這個話題，但對方姑且願意暫時放過他。「我想我會去散步。」

 

「散步？」Zach懷疑地問。「你走得還不夠多嗎？你要不要試試看行軍？如果你喜歡的話，我很確定我們能協調些什麼……」

 

Chris對他大笑，戳弄著營火，濺起了一些火星。「不，我的意思是，你是東岸人。」他讓他的聲音聽起來盡可能地充滿了嘲笑。「你不會懂。」他的眸閃閃發光。

 

「好吧，我認輸。」Zach轉了轉眼珠。「所以是什麼讓你回家的第一件事就是去散步？」

 

Chris仍然在微笑，但他的眸光變得遙遠了起來。Zach悄悄地看著他，將橡膠的帶子纏在槳輪上，好讓它帶動槳輪運轉。「我的房子後面有一個峽谷。自從我會走路後我就在那裡健行了。那……」他往前倚，將烤肉叉上的魚翻面，停頓了一下。「那裡很漂亮，世界上沒有其它的地方比得上它。岩石、山艾樹、砂土。以前我不開心時總會去那裡，坐在一個長的圓形木頭上看日落。或是早上的時候，我會繞著峽谷跑。那顏色……」他再次停頓，深深地思索起來。「就像海洋，有成千上萬種顏色，從不重複。六月的太陽是一種光景，一月的太陽是另外一種。但都很美麗。」

 

他聳聳肩，羞怯地笑了笑，Zach這才記得再次呼吸。「我的意思是，我想要再次見到我的家人，當然。但……我想那是太過奢求了。我的母親……她不想要我來。她很確定我會死。」他扯動著臉部的肌肉。「我告訴她那是病態的，但是那無法說服她。我沒有辦法想像她會在我回家時做出什麼樣子的表情。」他笑了出來，臉上滿是明媚與溫暖。「她會瘋掉的。」

 

Zach用他的拇指轉動著槳輪，聽著規律的聲音。

 

「你會做什麼，Zach？」

 

他咬住自己的唇，再次轉起輪子。「我會先摸摸我的狗。我想念他。然後擁抱我的母親，我猜。她不像你的，當然 — 當我離開的時候，戰爭還沒開始。但……」他的聲音轉小，Chris耐心地等待他繼續。「但我已經很長一段時間沒有見到她了。所以我想這麼做。我想要擁抱我的母親。」

 

Chris對著他微笑，他強迫自己的嘴彎成一個愉快的表情。

 

「Chris？」

 

「嗯？」

 

「我……希望我們能保持聯絡。你知道的。聖誕卡或其它什麼的。」

 

沉默在蔓延，他抬起頭，剛好看見Chris的表情由困惑轉為受傷，由受傷轉為生氣，然後再轉回困惑。

 

「聖誕卡或其它什麼的？」他說，而Zach感覺到胸腔閃過一陣突如其來的疼痛，因為Chris聽起來像是他在祈求他說些別的。

 

「Well，你知道的。我不想要跟你完全失去聯繫。」一個想法突然掠過他的腦袋，他僵著頸子。「這麼說好了，假如你不介意的話。如果你願意，我……」

 

一雙手聖誕卡或突然環繞住了他，將他拉近，並且抱得太過大力。「Fuck，Zach。『聖誕卡或其它什麼的』？」Chris聽起來有些嚇壞了，而且不只是一點點生氣而已。「你瘋了嗎？」

 

「呃……沒有？」

 

「是的。」Chris的聲音堅定。「你一定是瘋了。你在開玩笑吧？」他等著。「Fuck，你不是在開玩笑。Zach……」環繞著他的手抱得更緊，他強迫自己不要在不舒服的擁抱中蠕動。「Zach，你這個笨蛋。聖誕卡。」他哼了一聲，而Zach覺得自己忽然放鬆了下來。他沒有想過他在無理取鬧。「你真的覺得我會滿足於聖誕卡？」他再次等待，而Zach沒有動，或回答。「耶穌基督，Zach。你真這麼想，對不對？為什麼？你為什麼會覺得那樣對我而言就夠了？」

 

Chris向後退了些，將他的掌心放在Chris臉頰的兩側，他的手冷卻穩，他的眼搜尋著Zach的，上帝才知道他在找些什麼，Zach想著。他的雙眸睜得老大，且有些絕望。「我甚至不會嘗試去思考我到底做了些什麼讓你覺得我不愛你。或是想要在你身邊，跟你在一起。但Zach，聽我說。不，別該死地低下你的頭，聽我說！」他強制將Zach的頭抬起，而Zach唯一能想到的就是逃離，快速地，在Chris說出任何一句話以前。「Zach，我愛你。我不想要孤單地回去。我不想要交換該死的聖誕卡。我想要在聖誕節時跟你在一起。我想要跟你在一起。」

 

他的口中突然有血的味道，而Zach知道他咬破了自己的下唇。他閉上他的眼，Chris嘆息了一聲，將他拉得更近。

 

「Zach，誠實點。」他強迫自己在Chris的懷抱中放鬆。「我會親自對你展現我的峽谷。」他讓他們坐好，然後哼了一聲。「聖誕卡。天殺的。」

 

那是個很棒的幻想，Zach想著，讓Chris將他們的指交錯在一起，並放在他的膝上。一個非常棒的幻想。

 

他會相信它，短暫的。

 

 

 

_7月17日_

_C防著我。剛剛好夠遠。_

_那感覺很痛。_

_發生什麼事了？當我們相遇的時候……我們立刻就變得親近。我被他吸引，直覺的，而……而我希望他也是這麼想的。然後他離開了，我因為擔憂而感到虛弱，甚至不敢相信他可能會活下來。或者他不會。_

_然後他活下來了。而那是一個奇蹟。_

_然後……然後，突然間，我懂了。_

_我愛他。我仍然愛他。瘋狂地，絕望地。_

_但我從未想要讓他牽扯其中。現在想起來，他是如此急切，如此準備好要……要什麼？蓋一棟房子？我們不能這麼做，不能真這麼做。事情不是這樣運行的。他不了解。_

_他是年輕的。他是認真的。而儘管我如此希望他也愛著我，儘管他真的相信他愛著我，我也不能……_

_我不能讓他為了我毀了他的生活。_

_他會為此感到後悔，然後呢？到時我們會在哪裡，當玫瑰凋謝，而我們不能回家時？_

_不。_

_1918年7月22日_

_我愛他愛得太深而拒絕他。_

_或著太少。也許如果我多愛他一點，我們永遠也不會走到這一步。我應該要抵抗的。_

_或著老louis是對的，愛是一個禮物。_

_我沒辦法抵抗他。我只是一個平凡人。_

_他觸碰到我的靈魂，而我迷失了。而如果我已經迷失，我是否該打開雙臂擁抱他？掙扎著抵抗必然是否榮耀？_

_是否有抵抗的必要？_

_教堂教育我們當真心悔改時，罪孽能被赦免。但我是否能真心悔改這些我如此享受的？_

_老louis讓我相信愛本身不是罪惡，而即使我們身懷罪孽，神仍深深愛著我們，_

_我想要相信。_

 

 

「我今天在別的營區跟老人Etienne說了一會話。」Zach將指滑過Chris的髮。它有些長了，垂在他頸後的領子上。

 

Chris發出一個滿足的聲音，依偎得更近了些，把手臂藏入Zach的懷中。「他說了些什麼？」Chris的聲音有些昏昏欲睡。時間有些晚了，Zach想著。他最近睡得不怎麼好，所以他對於自己該感到累的時候總有些後知後覺。或者，清醒的時候總比平常更累。

 

「他說德國人開始撤退了。」他可以感覺到Chris因為感到興趣而直起身子。

 

「真的？那太棒了！多遠？」

 

「他不確定。但遠得足夠讓他們放棄Rheims。也許退到了他們三月時所佔領的位置。」

 

「我的天啊，那太令人振奮了！那是他們幾個月來第一次撤退，至少有……」Chris想了一下，「嗯，像是，至少有四個月了？」

 

「是的。」Zach將一隻手滑進Chris的衣服裡，感覺著對方貼在自己胸膛上微笑時震動的臉頰。

 

「嗯，所以，現在呢？」

 

Chris的手熟練地解開他的褲頭。他們的帳棚裡是濃重的黑色，但Chris憑著觸覺，在黑暗中脫去Zach衣服直至今日都還沒有遇上任何的困難。

 

「『現在呢』是什麼意思？」

 

Chris抬起他的手臂，讓Zach從頭頂將他的上衣除去。Zach的掌心滑過他的手臂，愛撫著肌肉和肌膚的線條，感受著那份溫暖抵著他的手。他的身體和Zach自己的是如此地不同 — 高，且緊緻；是小麥色的且幾乎沒有任何毛髮。Zach愛著那些，愛著那些相同，愛著那些相異。那些手、腳，與舌頭的擠壓。

 

「嗯，我的意思是……」Chris的一隻膝蓋滑入Zach的，在發出呻吟時笑岔了氣。「我的意思是，我們不能無限期地待在這裡。」

 

Zach將他們的臉貼在一起，將Chris拉起，讓對方抵著自己，赤裸的肌膚相貼。他愛這個，愛他們的契合；其中一人的曲線與另外一人緊密貼合，每一個凹陷都被填滿。他們就像是為彼此量身訂做的一樣，鼻窩、眼窩，與臉頰貼合的就像拼圖的碎片、洞中的釘子。如果形狀暗示了功能，Zach想著，那麼他的作用就是這個；躺在Chris身邊，盡可能貼近對方，消除他們之間的所有距離。

 

「是的。你是……」他將一隻拇指劃過對方的乳尖，Chris在黑暗中洩出一絲無聲的呻吟，指頭陷入Zach的肌肉，並將髖部向前推擠。「你是對的。秋天快到了。會下雨。這個……我們的帳篷……」Chris將Zach的髖部拉向自己，調整了一下好讓Zach能壓在他身上，他的勃起沉甸甸地壓在Zach自己的上，那讓Zach的思緒有一瞬間的空白，開始舔舐起Chris的唇。

 

「我們的帳篷……？」挖苦地催促著，作為報復，Zach咬了口他的鎖骨，在Chris嚇得跳起來時大笑出聲，並將一隻手指繞到Chris的陰莖後。他將凡士林擦上那裡，但因為夜晚的空氣，那裡有些微涼。

 

「我們的帳篷用不了太久。不是用來長期使用的。」他將一隻手指擠入，在更深入前等待著Chris放鬆下來。Chris短短地吸了口氣，然後吐出，放鬆了他抓著Zach手臂的手，抬起頭慢慢地親吻他。Zach扭動手，滑入第二隻手指，將他的頭放在Chris的肚子上，聽著他的心跳加快。

 

「所以……」Chris將Zach空出來的那隻手向上拉至自己的臉頰，親吻他的掌心。「……接下來我們要做什麼？」Zach抽出自己的手指，同時親吻著Chris的小腹。他撐起自己，並將自己完全推入，指在Chris緊繃的背脊來回移動，在對方完全放鬆下來前一動也不動。

 

第一次，Zach無法形容它；一個如此醫學，如此怪異的事物可以讓他感覺像要死去那般，像是世界在他的耳邊滅亡。Chris是如此地毫無保留，如此地活在當下，擁抱著他並等待。他仍然無法形容這一切，但總而言之他繼續下去，讓自己陷入呼吸、觸摸，和味覺的浪潮之中。

 

「嘿。」在他前後聳動時有一隻手撫在他的臉上，在無盡的律動中快速地移動。「嘿。和我在一起。」Zach張開他的眼睛，看向Chris蒼白的臉頰。「我就在這裡。」他微笑，放鬆身體，依稀感覺到Chris在自己身下顫抖，讓自己懸在Chris的胸膛上，將臉埋入對方的肩窩。Chris的指陷入他的髮中，在他因為高潮而呻吟時滑過他的脖子。「我們會想辦法解決的。」


	12. 八月

**1918年八月**

 

_1918年8月4日_

_八月。我在家時最喜歡的月份。雷雨、蟬、螢火蟲，和蘋果。熱度、光線，和季節的轉變。_

_我能感覺得到；那裡仍舊有著蘋果和螢火蟲。空氣在改變；像汗水和血一樣的鹹味，如此濃濁，在晚夏中變化著。_

_祂讓雲朵在地平線的彼端升起，讓閃電在雨中閃爍。_

_我們往內折回內陸。秋天將至，我們沒辦法在帳篷中待太久。強風自岸邊襲來，會吹走帳篷。_

_儘管必須承認，被吹到西班牙也挺不錯的。_

_michelle和elisabet正計畫著往家的方向走 — 謠言說德國人撤退得夠遠，那裡現在應該是安全的。誰也不能斷言還有誰活著，但在這樣的時候，能夠與僅存的家人在一起總是好一些。_

_我們討論過了。_

_以嘗試回到美國而言，還是太早了。戰爭還沒結束，儘管看起來快要結束了，仍然可能有變數。_

_我對於遠離前線這件事感覺越來越糟。但沒有其它是我可以做的。_

_至少我在這裡有些用處。_

_關於流感有越來越多的謠言。我們聽說它擴散得很快，致死率也很高。不只是預料之中的嬰兒和老人，還有壯年期的男人和女人。某些新的品種加強了病毒，而因為戰爭所導致的營養不良和騷動像是碰到火焰的紙般餵養了它。_

_1918年8月8日_

_再次上陸。往東方而不是西方。_

_C的主意。折回農屋。_

_不知道該怎麼想。現實層面來說，那是合乎邏輯的 — 有些食物，伴隨著秋收還會有更多。知道沒有人在使用，有屋頂，等等......_

_看起來像是想家了？_

_這整個……夏天。我沒有辦法思考。_

_開始相信老louis是對的。這是一個禮物。一個我從未要求，且不值得擁有的禮物。但雖然如此，我若將這份禮物推開，就絕對是個笨蛋。也許是我的罪說服了我，也或許是撒旦本身，但我無法不去相信。我厭倦去相信傲慢的神學告訴我，我的靈魂是如此重要，神所派來的野獸會犧牲另外一個靈魂，以贏得我的。_

_我就是我所是的；一個人類，一個男人。不多也不少。_

_如果真的有神，而如果祂是良善的，如果祂懂得愛，那麼推拒這份愛就不僅僅是愚蠢，而是褻瀆。_

_愛組成了我們，創造了我們，分開了我們。所有的人都有能力去愛，但不是所有的人都能夠擁有它。而真實的愛，真正的愛，那份讓我們(令人欣慰地)超越肉體的慾望而進入靈性王國的……_

_那是超凡的，且僅能是神聖的。_

_1918年8月10日_

_michelle和elisabet會和我們待到直到農屋有足夠的供給品，然後繼續朝北。_

_jean-luc生病了。他之前很強壯，但是我們在一個有幾起流感案例的小鎮待了一晚，那讓我擔心。elisabet也很擔心，但她試著隱藏。_

_聖傑拉德，如救世主一般，溫柔地愛著孩子，在世人的希冀中拯救了無數病痛甚至死亡，傾聽我們，並為我們生病的孩子辯護。_

_明天下午我們應該就會到房子。_

_1918年8月12日_

_jean-luc昨天早上死了。_

_我什麼也不能做。_

_1918年8月13日_

_michelle，elisabet，和剩下的孩子離開了，繼續向北前進。elisabet受到的打擊很大，michelle現在負責著一切。_

_我們提議讓他們留下，但michelle覺得繼續尋找家人會比較好。她覺得如果找到了他們的父母，elisabet會好一點，mattieu和julie也會多些人照顧。沒有人說另外一個孩子可能也生病了。_

_我永遠也不會忘記當elisabet發現他離開時所發出的聲音。_

_醫院裡有些流言。我們誰也不認識那裡的病人，也沒有任何的家人或朋友。偶爾會有一兩個人認識對方，而那格外令人悲傷，但沒有任何事……任何事像是這個。_

_我試了所有的一切。它太快速了。一開始是咳嗽，然後發熱，到了午夜的時候他的鼻子開始流血，無精打采地待在他母親的懷中。黎明前他就離開了。我從來沒有見過任何一次像是這樣的。_

_C是不可或缺的。他與elisabet和屍體待在一起，直到我們抵達房子，然後把她帶開，到房子外面，在我準備葬禮時與michelle和其他孩子待在一起。用倉庫裡額外的木頭做了一個小棺材。_

_我在石製的水槽裡清洗他。兩個半月，他撐到了。撐得比其他一些久，我猜。但對他而言仍然太短了。我把他清洗乾淨，然後用我的一件上衣將他包起來。他在我手中如此沉重，如此毫無生氣，他的脖子無力地垂下。一點也不像是個布偶貓，儘管我能了解他們之間的相似處。屍體有種布偶無法比擬的重量，還有肌肉不再使用、不再收縮、伸展，和跳動時骨骼在皮膚下滑動的方式。他躺在車子裡時，他的皮膚表面是蒼白的，表面下的血管卻透著藍色。_

_我希望我們能有個牧師替他禱告，但是我們沒有。我在用手移動他時替他禱告，就像我第一次把手放在他身上時那樣，當我的手是他離開子宮後第一個接觸到的東西。_

_就在我結束以後，C和其他人挖好了墳。就像以前一樣；我與屍體，他與鏟子。像是個永不結束的夢魘，而若它從此不再發生，這一切都太快了。_

_我們闔上棺木，並把它放進去。michelle在C開始把它覆蓋起來前帶走了elisabet。_

_沒有任何一個母親應該親眼目睹這些。_

_全能之主，人類所謂的父親，祢在雲端之上如此遙不可及，卻又無處不在。用祢的手臂接走這孩子。接收這正義之怒，若祢真的貪婪地將他太早帶離這個世界。撫慰他悲慟的母親。還有結束這場該死的戰爭。_

_阿門。_

 

 

Chris發現他跪在房子後面的土裡，盯著新翻的土。

 

「嘿。」

 

Zach沒有回答。

 

Chris在他身邊坐下，背靠在房子冰冷的石頭上。太陽西沉的時間開始提早，一個即將入秋的明顯徵兆。

 

「你做了所有你能做的。」

 

「我知道。」

 

「你在外面做什麼，Zach？」

 

「我……」他的語調很冷靜，平穩。「那看起來是對的。」他稍微地動了一下，從身下抽出一條腿。「他誰也不剩了。」

 

Chris讓自己的頭靠在牆上。「恩。」

 

「這對你而言難道不可笑嗎？我的意思是……」Zach再次動了動，摘掉了自己的眼鏡。「這就是我們所認為的家族墓園，對不對？」

 

「恩，當然。」Chris把手勾在Zach後腰的皮帶上，把他拉向牆，直到他的背抵在牆上，他的肩膀溫暖地抵著Chris的。「很常見。」

 

「是的。但這個……這不是一個家，再也不是。」

 

他聽起來有些沮喪，Chris拉著他，讓Zach的頭枕在自己的大腿上，摩娑著他脖子上緊繃的肌肉。

 

「有差嗎？我的意思是，你想想。」Zach在Chris找到一處特別僵硬的肌腱時發出意思呻吟。「在我們找到這地方前住在這裡的家人。他們有一個孩子。」Zach輕輕地點頭，贊同Chris的按壓。「如果他們仍然活著，你覺得他們會送走這沒有其他地方能去的孩子嗎？」Zach輕輕地搖搖頭，「不，當然不。所以為什麼他們現在死了？我的意思是……假設他們在乎，對於這，坦率地說，我不認為這是一個站得住腳的假設。我的意思是，他們不是應該在天堂嗎？他們為什麼需要擔心他們被埋葬在哪裡？在任何情況，我甚至無法想像他們會介意。」

 

他將拇指用力按壓，Zach在他的呼吸下呻吟，轉過頭允許他最好地接觸。「除此之外。到底什麼是家人？我的意思是，我愛我的家人。當然。但……」他小心地將掌心覆上Zach的臉頰，拇指在黑色的眉毛上摩娑。「你就像那些和我留著相同血緣的人一樣是我的家人。我們是家人，你和我，而如果我死了，我寧願與你埋葬在一起，在這裡，也好過與某些陌生人在加州的某個墓地裡。」

 

「Chris…」

 

他將指撫上Zach的唇。

 

「不，Zach，沒關係的。我會死。在某個時候，希望那是很久以後。你也是。那是生命的循環 — 我們出生，然後，在某些時刻，我們死去。」

 

「汝是命運、機會、君王，和絕望人類的奴隸。與此同時還有毒藥、戰爭，和病痛……」Zach的低語消散在寒冷的空氣中。

 

Chris的手指描繪著Zach臉龐的輪廓，從眼睛的凸起到臉頰的凹陷，他的碰觸在他的皮膚上逗留不去。「我們唯一擁有的就是我們現在所處的時刻。擔憂昨日和明天能有什麼好處？除了我們生存所需的以外，我們除了自己與他人的喜樂外還需要擔心什麼？Zach……」他靠向前，手臂環在Zach胸前，並在他的太陽穴上印上一個吻。「Zach，你做了所有你能做的。他在安穩中死去，在最深愛他的人懷中。我們誰還能要求比這更多？」

 

Zach嘆息，將臉轉向Chris的胸膛。「死亡是不驕傲，儘管有人稱汝聲勢駭人，但汝卻非如此……一個短暫的沉睡過去，我們在永恆中醒來，而死亡再也無法限制；死亡，汝必死亡。」

 

 

 

_1918年8月22日_

_俄羅斯起義了。不是第一個，卻是迄今為止最大規模的。人民陷入憤怒，而忠誠無處可尋。_

_報告顯示流感向東蔓延，情勢更為緊繃。現在天氣還沒變得酷寒；我擔心冬天到來時會怎麼樣。_

_驕傲與否，死神的鐮刀在我們所有人的喉上。_

_只有小mathilde是安全的。_

_1918年8月26日_

_今天C 20歲了。_

_我忘記他是如此年輕。_

_但親愛的我愛你，並欣然接受你的愛……_  
_把我帶到你身邊，囚禁我，為了我，_  
_除了你迷惑了我，我永遠也無法自由，_  
_不再純潔，因為你迷惑了我。_


	13. 九月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：此章是 **Chris/Zach** 請自行排雷  
> 

**1918年九月**

 

_1918年9月3日_

_沒有任何消息傳來。難民的浪潮暫時緩了下來，躊躇著，壓抑著，固定不動。_

_到現在，沒有新聞。_

_我們最後聽到的消息不壞，儘管不壞有不同的定義。據說同盟國擊退了德國的前線，而勝利應該是屬於我們的。因為俄羅斯內部的起義，勝利應該不會太遠。但是。但是。我們之前就聽過這些。戰爭會很快完結嗎？_

_誰能肯定？_

_秋天漸漸深了。我不斷想起tristan，一次，一次，又一次。他年紀比我大；他現在是……25歲？我確信那是正確的。昨天是他的生日。會是昨天。如果他沒有死了的話。_

_但他死了。_

_C有時候會讓我想起他。那讓我吃驚。他們長得一點也不像；兩人都長得很高，但tristan是優雅的。簡單的線條，修長的四肢，像我一樣的黑髮。一張引人注目的臉，不是英俊，卻總是充滿豐富的表情。_

_C更有教養，且更強壯。就像是侍奉於金星天*的智天使降臨人間。Eros*最全盛的時期，遠在刻下Psyche*的傷痕之前。_

_不，他們的相似處是更難以理解的；他們走路時的律動，一種以他們的形體而言不可思議的優雅。_

_C特別活在當下，就像tristan曾經是得那樣。如果他在房中，你永遠也無法不注意到他；空間在他身邊扭曲，被他吸引，像是被重力牽引那般反映在他周遭。_

_1918年9月8日_

_這場戰爭什麼時候才會結束？_

_什麼時候？_

_到時候我們要做什麼？_

_他每一天都問我；不是真的用語句問，而是用手勢，觸碰，用美麗的凝視。_

_他是從哪裡感覺到我們有可能會……可能會什麼，我也不太確定。(一起旅行嗎？待在一起嗎？住在一起嗎？誰會這麼做？)我永遠都無法得知，但他就像個簡單的孩子般那樣地固執。_

_我想屈服。想放棄。給他所有他想要的一切，點頭並承諾所有的一切都是可能的，只要我們能夠在一起就好。_

_我不能。_

_怎麼可能？這怎麼可能？_

 

 

 

當他感覺到床因為Chris的重量而下陷時，他幾乎就要睡著了。夜逐漸深了，應該至少十點了，儘管他試著保持清醒，等Chris回來，他仍閉上眼陷入了某種半夢半醒的狀態中。

 

一個輕吻印在他的頰上，粗糙的鬍渣與塵埃的味道。他微笑起來，他的眼皮卻仍然沉重。

 

「嘿。」Chris說。

 

「嘿。鎮裡怎麼樣了？」

 

他可以聽見他的聲音 — 脫掉靴子並將它扔到角落的框啷聲，以及脫掉上衣並扔到椅子上的聲音。

 

「你知道的。像平常一樣。沒有新消息。」Chris的聲音有些失望。「除了流感。那嚴重地禍害了整個國家。」

 

Zach埋在枕頭中哼了哼，卻感覺到手臂的寒毛豎起。是真的；他從未聽說過任何病毒像這一波一樣，而且他認為不會有許多見識過。「這是史無前例的，我知道，但雖然如此……它卻還遠遠不是黑死病。」

 

床再次凹陷，在Chris移動著將Zach拉近他的懷中時發出吱嘎聲。他懶洋洋地爬向他，身體柔軟溫暖。Chris脫下他的睡衣，推開他的大腿，讓他跪在他們之間。

 

「我確實帶回來了一項東西。」Chris聽起來很自滿，Zach因為那自傲的語氣而在黑暗中露出微笑，Chris的手指穩穩地開始替他放鬆。

 

「嗯？」

 

Chris咯咯笑起來，靠向前咬了口Zach臀部的曲線，讓他嚇得跳起來。「你喜歡雞蛋嗎？」

 

他的手強壯且穩，深深地埋入他後穴中的肌肉，背後的緊緻。Zach更加埋入床中，因為睡意和快感而癱軟。

 

「嗯……雞蛋很好啊……」

 

Chris咬了口他的背，在他的耳邊低笑。他為那些在他脊椎上下滑動，並幫助他放鬆的手而發出滿足的嘆息。

 

「很好。很高興你喜歡『它們』。」Chris再次竊笑。「看看你。你累得動不了了，對不對？」

 

「……嗯……」

 

「我替我們買了一隻雞。」

 

「......一個什麼？」

 

Chris顯然再也忍不住了，他向前倚，把自己的臉埋入Zach背上的小窩，大笑。「一隻雞，你這個傻瓜。一隻母雞。一個有著羽毛，還能作為蛋白質來源的小家禽。」

 

那的確是些什麼，Zach決定，捏了捏Chris的腰側，讓他跳起來，然後再次大笑。「Mathilde會愛死這個的。嗯……」那隻手指的撫觸，就在那兒，讓他嘆息，更加伸展他的腿，讓Chris進入得更深。Chris緩慢地移動著，用他的臉頰磨蹭著Zach的皮膚。

 

「是的。我想她已經知道了。小害蟲。」

 

「……呃……」

 

「感覺好嗎？」

 

他因為Chris移開的手而緊繃，然後因為那取代了手的緩慢卻持續的壓力而放鬆。他感覺到自己在Chris進入得更深時伸展著身體，Chris亦在Zach的身上伸展著自己，像是一波波打在海岸上的浪潮，他的指與Zach的緊緊交纏。Chris很重，但Zach深愛著對方在自己身上的重量，將他釘入床中，並穩穩地抱著他，溫暖他的身體，讓他感受這這一刻、這一個空間。

 

「Zach，你這個滑稽的傢伙，我渴慕你。」

 

他秉住呼吸，不知道能說些什麼，因為驚訝而僵硬，然後Chris開始移動，然後一切都不再重要了。他們迷失了，推擠著，糾纏著，皮膚的熱度不斷攀升。那很漫長，緩慢，他們慢下動作，Chris的手在Zach的身體上遊走，探索著每個凹陷與凸起。他的手最終撫上Zach的臀，順著那弧度緊抓，力道大得像是無法移動，且永恆，並進出得更加大力。他劇烈喘息，他的陰莖喜悅地摩擦在床墊上，釋放得像是抓癢時讓人淹沒的喜悅，頭骨下過多的熱度短路了他的思緒，他緊握，喘息，然後釋放。他可以感覺到Chris緊緊地箍著他，他熱燙的手緊緊地抓住他的臀部，輕嘆他的名字，突然間地癱軟在他的身邊。

 

他們疲倦的喘息迴盪在黑暗的房間，甚至在Mathilde發出咕嚕聲後聽起來更加大聲。她的爪子隔著棉被刺入Chris的腳，他縮起腳，然後翻過身，讓自己陷入床墊中，幾乎立刻就陷入熟睡，他的呼吸平穩地重複著。

 

Zach靠近他，順著Chris的曲線躺下，然後將一隻手臂環繞過他的胸膛，放在Chris的肋骨和床墊之間的縫隙。他讓自己靠得更進，在Chris耳邊的髮際低語。

 

「我愛你，親愛的。」唯一的回應是一聲輕輕的嘆息。「我愛你。」

 

 

 

_1918年9月13日_

_雨。流感。戰爭。_

_還有什麼是新的？_

_1918年9月15日_

_我不懂。我真的不懂。我說了一些「當我們回去後」的話，然後他看著我好像我踢了mathilde一腳。_

_他覺得什麼會發生？他覺得我們能做什麼？再也不見我們的家人嗎？結婚嗎？_

_就算……就算我願意，我們也不能。我不能讓他這樣做。他擁有一個未來，一個家庭。媽媽有joe，他有孩子。就算古怪的zach叔叔住在國外且永遠沒有結過婚，C也……他是他的家人的希望。他很年輕，他很聰明，他很英俊，他很體貼，他很……_

_他可以過得更好。他會過得更好。我不能讓我自己不應該的渴求拖住他。_

_即使他認為這是他要的。_

_這是為了他好。_

_1918年9月18日_

_他會對我感到厭煩。然後呢？然後呢？_

 

 

「你在做什麼？」

 

Zach往上看，對著站在門邊的Chris微笑。「我找到一些玻璃罐和蓋子。在想也許我能做一些罐頭食物好過冬。」

 

Chris的心猛的跳了一下，然後他跟著微笑。「在想著留下來？」

 

話一出口的瞬間他就後悔了。這是不該說的話，他知道。他們已經爭執過一次又一次，兩人都沒有讓步，兩人都沒有放棄。他們休戰了幾天，現在他毀了一切。

 

Zach的臉色變得平淡，垂眼看著切菜板。「這很實際。誰知道我們什麼時候可以回家？我們一直到那時候都需要食物。」

 

聲音很低，卻很清楚，Chris知道他不是想要吵架，不是真的想要吵架，但他突然感到憤怒，一股突然的憤怒抓住了他。

 

「你到底有什麼問題，Zach？告訴我，不，算了……」他小心地在廚房的桌上放下自己手中的三顆雞蛋，確認它們不會滾動，但它們卻悄悄地朝Zach的方向滾動。「我就這麼糟？跟我在一起就這麼包袱？這麼年輕？這麼，」他惱怒地說，「天真？」

 

Zach放下刀子，背對流理臺。他的眼睛睜得很大，但是他的站姿挺直。退縮從來都不是他們兩人的強項。

 

「為什麼你甚至不能想像，」他的聲音提高，但Chris發現自己不在乎，「和我在一起？」

 

他將手放在Zach臀部的兩邊，壓迫著空間，Zach的空間，Zach，那個，天殺的男人，一點都沒有被嚇到。

 

「仔細跟我解釋，Zach。也許到時我會理解。」

 

Zach眨了一次眼，Chris被那雙眼中突然的疼痛嚇到，但那很快就變成狂怒，然後Zach回推他，一隻手指抵著他的胸口。

 

「所以這就是這所關於的。這終於被提起。你的心，你可憐的，易碎的心，還有對於別人不會覺得這是一份禮物的恐懼，」他嗤笑，「你太有勇氣。」Zach大力的回推Chris，讓他後退，直到靠著桌子的邊緣。「你想要簡單的字？我就告訴你簡單的字。家庭。婚姻。責任。這些字有沒有任何一個是對你有意義的？」Zach的手在Chris的臉前顫抖，但他的眼神滿是冷漠。「你有沒有想過，如果你從未回家，你的父母會怎麼想？因為相信我，Chris，如果我們留在這裡，我們在任何一個地方都不會受到歡迎。」他頓了頓，臉上滿是兇惡。「我見過，Chris，我知道。你該死地一點概念都沒有，不知道那會是什麼樣子，而我厭煩了你因為我為了未來而做出了比較好的選擇而責難我，那個選擇是為了我們兩個好。」他的手指再次刺入Chris的胸膛。「某天你會感謝我，Chris。我做得是正確的，為了我們，為了你，為了我們品性裡最後剩下的。Chris，你明不明白我們這麼做是多麼大的錯誤？我們活在罪惡之中，Chris，每一天都是。儘管我們的愛本質上是對的，就算那是真的，我們的舉動讓我們一次次地被打入地獄。我沒有辦法……」他狂亂地搖頭，「我不能讓你這樣對你自己。我不能讓你因為我而拋棄自己。」他深深地吸了口氣。「現在，這一切對你而言太過巨大，太過貼近，但是總有一天……總有一天你會明白。」

 

他的胃在翻滾，因為受傷和恐懼而扭曲，但一切都來不及了，他只能反擊。「當然，Zachary。因為我是一個愚笨的幼兒。所以我從來都不會想到，一刻也不會，想到我所想要的東西的後果。因為是的，Zach，我真的想要它。我天殺地愛上了你，而你看起來甚至沒有注意到。不，那不是真的。」他回推Zach，力道很大，感覺著看見對方顫抖著身體找到平衡時的可怕快感。「你注意到了，但你不在乎。你不相信我，因為你不覺得我年紀夠大，夠聰明，該死地擁有夠多的字彙，像你一樣多，知道我在說什麼。你有任何概念，Zachary，那是多麼的傲慢？那些你自以為」他往前一步，抓住Zach的手，將它放平壓在自己的胸膛，看著那雙融化了的焦糖色眼睛小小地睜得更大，「我沒有能力理解我對你的感覺？還有我想要怎麼做？神啊！」

 

那份憤怒突然地離開了他，他感到虛弱，由內散發的虛弱。他像是被燒紅的炭燙到般扔開Zach的手，將臉轉開。「這就是一切的源頭，是不是，Zach？神。這個神，這個教會，這個你如此絕望地想要相信、墨守的教理，譴責了你的每個決定。這個神對你而言是什麼，Zach？這個教會對你而言是什麼？為什麼它 —」Chris的聲音停了下來，然後又繼續，「為什麼它們對你而言比我還要重要？為什麼你不能像愛這天殺的、決定了你生命一切的體制那般愛我？為什麼，Zach？你有沒有想過也許會有另外一種可能？也許，神只是想要你快樂？也許神根本不在乎你跟誰上床，而是你愛著誰？在你的心中，你的信仰，而不是那天殺的罪孽？」他將一隻手抹過眼。「為什麼，Zach？為什麼我不能比這些都要更重要？為什麼？」

 

「我以為我們是朋友，Zach。我以為我們是平等的。我以為……」他大笑起來，搖著頭。「我以為你愛我。」他轉身離開，握住門把並將它轉開。今天的天空非常地藍。「我很抱歉，Zach。我很抱歉我是如此地愚蠢。」

 

他走進陽光裡，讓門輕輕地在他身後闔上。

 

 

 

_1918年9月23日_

_他……_

_他離開了。_

_他走出了那道門。_

_晚點 —_

_已經七個小時了。我……_

_他不可能離開了。不可能真的離開了。他會帶著mithilde。_

_他會嗎？_

_晚點 —_

_月亮升起又落下。_

_主啊，原諒我諸多的罪孽，我諸多的缺點。我拒絕了你的禮物，以最自私的理由拒絕了我所愛著的人。主啊，拜託，我只是……_

_恐懼。羞恥。自以為是。_

_主啊。不管你是誰，不管你是什麼，不管你在哪裡，我對你承認，然後乞求你的原諒和你的代禱。我不知道該相信什麼，我不知道該感覺什麼，我不知道該做什麼。我唯一知道的是我沒有辦法沒有他而活著。_

_拜託，拜託，我只要他回來。_

_拜託。_

_拜託。_

_拜託。_

 

 

 

當他聽到樓下的門打開時，他還沒有入睡，沒有真正入睡。他筋疲力竭，雙眼因為太多的眼淚而泛紅，等待時的寂靜幾乎讓他窒息。

 

腳步聲。靴子踢在地板上的聲音。

 

他掙扎著呼吸，不敢希望，絕望地試著壓制胃裡亂撞的期望。

 

腳步聲上了樓，緩慢地，停在門框外。他的手指扯著下面的棉被。

 

月光輕柔地折射在Chris的臉上，讓其中一隻過於明亮，另外一支卻隱於無法穿透的陰影中。他看起來很憔悴，且悲傷。

 

Zach咬著他的唇。

 

「我仍然再生你的氣。」Chris看著Zach，像是若他敢再說些什麼，再次否定他好不容易冷靜下來的情緒。「我仍然氣你氣得半死。但是……但是，Zach……」他靠近床，脫掉自己的上衣並把它扔開。「Zach。我沒有辦法離開你。我沒辦法。拜託。」他的臉上滿是痛苦，破碎，與無助。「拜託。別趕我走。」他跪在床邊，伸出一隻手做出休戰的手勢。「拜託。」

 

他沒有辦法說話，所以他打開他的手臂，伸手擁住他。Chris鑽入他的懷中時帶起了風，緊緊地抱住他，到了幾乎會疼痛的地步，然後將臉埋入他的脖子，消瘦的臉頰和緊握的手。Zach回握，移動著手，宣告著，絕望地確認著那具將他壓入床墊中的身體。Chris在喘息，靠著他顫抖，Zach將一隻手插入他的髮中，在輕柔地律動中在他的耳邊呢喃無意義的句子。他可以感覺到自己臉上的濕度，但他不在乎，不能在乎，現在自尊不再重要，不在這環繞著他們的甜蜜黑暗，不在他突然間重新擁有他恐懼已經失去的東西時。

 

Chris等待了一下，才再次開始正常地呼吸，他野蠻地吻著Zach，粗魯、快速，且強硬地擠入他的口中，牙齒咬上他的唇並拉扯，在他的手將Zach釘在床中時宣示著主權。Zach沒有反抗；不敢反抗，也不想反抗，拉扯著Chris在他身上的手。太多衣服阻隔在他們之間，太多層阻擋在他們之間，然後它們不見了；Zach的睡衣在Chris的褲子仍然卡在腳踝上時被扯落，並被扔到天知道哪裡去。他瘋狂地將它踢落，然後就只剩下肌膚貼著肌膚，還有因為情慾而分泌的汗水在他們之間。

 

「Chris……」

 

Chris吻著他，像是永遠也無法停下，啃咬著他，像是個獵食者，牙齒齧咬著他的乳頭，扭曲著，讓Zach咬緊牙，他的身體曲起，在Chris向下移動時抵住Chris的胸膛。他的手仍在Chris的髮中，在Chris將他的陰莖含入口中時，指甲陷入對方的頭皮，如此大力，如此快速，Zach的脖子向後仰起，大聲尖叫，拽拉起Chris的頭，深吻對方，讓他的陰莖潮濕地在他們之間。

 

「Chris，該死的，我……」

 

一隻熱燙的手包裹住他的陰莖，他的腦袋短暫罷工，反射性地抬起自己的腿，在聽到Chris吐口水在自己手上時咬牙。

 

「Chris，聽我說，我錯了，我……」

 

他的思緒斷線，在一隻手推進入他時無法思考，不夠潮濕，但是足夠了。Chris鬆開他的臀部，用空出來的手觸碰他，轉頭啃咬Zach膝蓋後窩的柔軟處，讓他因為預期而呻吟。

 

「Chris，我愛你，我愛你，我愛著你，我必須……」

 

突然的推入從他的尾椎一直刺激道胸骨，疼痛與慾望並存，Chris推入的方式很粗暴，捏著他臀部的手指毫無仁慈。他的背弓起，然後他伸手將Chris拉向自己，握住他的肩膀，啃咬著他的脖頸，讓那蒼白的肌膚印上自己的印記，只有他的，他一個人的，然後他跟上Chris狂暴的律動。

 

這太快，太赤裸，直到最後，他們的心跳快得像是要跳出，Chris僵硬並顫抖著釋放，他的高潮刺激了Zach的，然後他也射了，星空在他的眼後綻放，他的神經從中心開始融化。

 

他高潮的時候，Chris仍壓在他身上，眼閉著，臉壓在他的鎖骨上。他將手陷入那頭凌亂的髮，在他的前額印上一個無聲的吻，對方安靜的退縮刺入他的心臟。

 

「Chris。留下。拜託。留下。」他的呼吸顫抖著。「我們會想到方法的。我保證。我不能……」他再次呼吸，吐氣然後呼吸。「我沒有辦法忍受失去你的念頭。」他慢慢地吐了口氣。「如果神將我判入地獄深淵，那就是真理 — 我愛你甚至超過真理，而我沒有辦法再繼續這份錯誤。」

 

他可以感覺到壓力離開了Chris的身體，他的指滑至Zach的肋骨下方，並讓他們靠得更近，他嘴唇輕柔的動作在Zach的肌膚上。

 

「就只是……留下來。」

 

 

 

_1918年9月28日_

_我不知道要怎麼做。但會成功的。_

_用某種方法。我們會讓它成功。_

_我不會與他分開。_

_「用聖酒留住我，用蘋果安慰我：我因為愛而憔悴。他的左手在我的頭下，而他的右手擁著我……我是我所摯愛的人的，而我摯愛的人是我的。」_

_「然後他讓他再次發誓，他愛他就像是靈魂伴侶……你之於我是如此摯愛；你對我的愛是美好的，超凡於其它所有的愛。」_

 

 

 

*金星天，天界分為七重，金星天為第三重，為多情者的靈魂居所。  
* Eros，愛神，Aphrodite之子。  
*Psyche，Eros的愛人，Eros意外被金箭劃破而愛上她。


	14. 十月

**1918年十月**

 

_1918年10月1日_

_雨。今年的秋天雨下得很早，也很多。_

_mathilde 跟雞對此一點也不驚訝。_

_我們趕在真正開始濕起來前收割了大麥，這是件好事 — 發霉的大麥可不怎麼適合吃。幸運地，這地方的穀倉仍是堅固的。許多馬鈴薯仍在田裡，但我們已經盡可能地把它們挖出來。在我們把它們移到地下室前，它們都還撐得住。_

_謠言的浪潮在戰爭中來回擺動。_

_現在，那一切看起來如此遙遠。我記得那些充滿鮮血與炮擊的日子，還有尖叫的士兵以及吼叫的醫生。而現在呢？我是個不像農夫的農夫，遠在前線後端，等待著來自前線的新聞？_

_這肯定是個宇宙笑話。然而，我卻從未感到如此快樂過。_

_1918年10月6日_

_C昨天進了城一趟，把最後的蕪菁拿去給老人L’Esperance，作為之前母雞的交換。蕪菁被安全地送達，還帶回了新聞和香菸。_

_新的消息很好。德國形成了新政府，謠傳他們想要和平。我難以想像。感覺戰爭已經持續了一輩子，儘管我知道這不是真的。_

_但感覺起來就是這樣。_

_流感已經正式蔓延到城裡 — 根據L’Esperance太太所說，上週死了五個人，不過週二卻又有六個人感染。_

_警戒，但必須允許謠言和誇大。_

_C到家的時候濕透了；吐了好幾天。_

_他決定等這一切結束後，他要在城裡開一間書店。我覺得那極其有趣，關於他穿著毛衣，戴著眼鏡，翻動書頁，還有充滿灰塵的書架的樣子，但我沒有告訴他。我們新的和諧太過珍貴，太過甜蜜，不該被嘲笑玷汙。如果這是他的夢想，那麼他就該擁有。_

_我真心祈禱。_

 

 

 

Chris再次咳起來，把湯匙放入碗中，好掩住自己的嘴。

 

Zach瞇起眼。「你還好嗎？」

 

「嗯。」Chris用拳頭磨過臉，輕微地顫抖，然後沉悶地看向自己的湯匙。「我猜我前幾天肯定感冒了，被淋成那個樣子。我有些……」他的一隻手比劃著，身體向後靠，「迷迷糊糊的。還有冷。」

 

Zach靠向前，把一隻手放在他的額上，眉頭因為擔憂而皺起。

 

「你發燒了。這裡……」他站起來，從角落拿起一條毯子，把它繞在Chris的肩膀上。「喝完你的湯，然後我們就去睡覺。反正今晚沒有什麼事要做。」

 

Chris有些昏沉地對他微笑，在他把毯子更加拉向自己時，眼中有著感激，再次拿起湯時並把它湊近自己的嘴。

 

他那天晚上在Zach的懷中不自然的溫暖，因為寒冷而不斷顫抖，扯掉棉被，拍打自己的睡衣，他的皮膚因為熱度而泛紅。Zach起床了兩次，幫他拿水，幫助他坐起來並喝水，然後再躺下來。他的肌肉在他的皮膚下僵硬且緊繃，他在睡夢中因為高熱的痛楚而嗚咽。

 

Zach整晚都沒睡，直到快天亮，Chris好不容易睡著時才跟著睡了點，他的臉埋在Zach的身邊。

 

他突然驚醒，因為發現Chris仍在自己身邊睡著而放下心，卻因為更仔細的檢查而感到擔心。他的皮膚因為體溫而透著紅，而且他跟毯子擠成一塊，在他把他的手指拉向自己的臉頰時緊緊拽著毯子。當血色退去，他的皮膚是一片蒼白，對於觸碰反應遲鈍。

 

Zach小心翼翼地起床，把毯子重新拉好，然後穿上短襪走下樓。有茶，和一些他小心收藏的，從醫院拿來的阿斯匹林。剩下不多了，但希望他用不上太多；毫無疑問，這只是因為寒冷和雨而導致的高熱。

 

當他帶著茶、吐司，和白色的藥丸回去時，Chris已經醒了，做了個鬼臉，看起來仍然很不舒服。Zach餵他吃東西，看著他喝茶並吞下藥，然後把盤子拿下樓，才開始早晨的工作。

 

阿斯匹林幫上忙了，減緩了他的疼痛，並降低了他的溫度。午餐時間，Chris坐著大笑，在Zach縫補襪子時閱讀給他聽。

 

「看，這裡，他說『很少有事情發生在正確的時間，而剩下的則根本不發生。正直的歷史學家會修正這些瑕疵。』如果這段評論不是在說這場該死的戰爭，那我就不知道還有什麼可以形容了。」

 

Zach跟著大笑，針線在他的手中拉緊。Chris繼續讀下去，他的聲音有些粗糙，幾分鐘後Zach去泡了更多茶，在聽到Chris開始咳嗽時用手摸著最後的阿斯匹林。

 

那是更深的、太過度的咳嗽，當Zach傾聽Chris的胸膛時，他聽到水流聲，不太多的液體在肺泡深處，對於健康的肺而言聽起來太過危險。

 

當他把藥丸給Chris時，有種寒冷爬上他的脊椎，他像隻隼般看著Chris將它們吞下，他的喉嚨拼命地想吐出液體和空氣。

 

他結束傍晚的工作；洗碗，餵雞，毫無收穫地尋找更多的雞蛋。他很想給Chris更多蛋白質，但他看起來並不特別想吃東西。他的身體足夠強壯，所以如果他這一小段時間不想吃東西不會有問題，Zach決定，走回屋裡。

 

二樓的房間很溫暖，但Chris把自己包成球，並不斷發抖。第二劑阿斯匹林看起來不像第一劑一樣有用，Zach唸了唸他，用毛巾擦乾被淋濕的髮，然後鑽進毯子中。

 

時間還很早，但天已經黑了，雲朵從剛剛西沉的太陽納西走了一切光線，Zach吹滅蠟燭，在Chris發抖時用手包住Chris。

 

他打了一下瞌睡，但卻剛好來得及在Chris上廁所時撐住盆子，然後在他結束後立刻用毯子包住他。他咳得更厲害了，而Zach感覺到胃部底端新生的恐懼。

 

這太多，太快了。

 

他把Chris轉向自己，他美麗的眼睛因為高熱而呆滯，然後伸出一隻拇指抹過他的唇角。

 

血。

 

Zach的心漏跳了一拍，然後他輕輕的晃了晃Chris，絕望地想要冷靜自己驟然的恐懼。

 

「Chris？我需要你坐起來。那會幫助你呼吸。來 — 」他扶著Chris靠牆坐好，然後用毯子將他包起來。「像這樣。待在這，我很快回來。」

 

Chris茫然地點頭，他的雙眼因為疲倦而往下掉，而Zach必須要在下樓時抵抗所有不要離開他的衝動。

 

他試了任何他知道的，任何他想的到的。熱膏藥，最後的阿斯匹林，茶，冷毛巾。

 

一點用也沒有。

 

午夜的時候Chris開始吐。一開始是他的湯和茶，然後只有水，最後在Zach扶著他的時候開始乾嘔。

 

兩點的時候他開始語無倫次，而Zach開始精神錯亂。他用冷水替他擦澡，因為Chris在冷水碰到皮膚時所發出的可憐聲音而咬緊牙關，對著任何能讓Chris好點的東西禱告。

 

四點多的時候Chris開始昏昏欲睡，而Zach拉過他過熱的身體抵著自己，在雙臂中輕輕搖著他，然後用鼻子輕觸他的頭髮。他深深地恐懼著，主觀地嚇壞了，他的心臟因為否認他所蒐集的一整個列表的症狀而收縮。他把他的臉埋進Chris的頭髮，把他的唇抵著對方高熱的耳朵。

 

「天啊，Chris，你必須好起來，你有聽到嗎？你很強壯，你很健康。你可以打敗這個。這什麼也不是。看看你，你熬過了這麼多 — 你真的打算讓一個小小的病毒打敗你嗎？不，你不會，你不能。」他的聲音轉成低語。「Chris，感覺起來就像我才剛剛找到你。我這麼愛你，你有聽到嗎？這麼該死的多，而我們才剛剛開始，才剛剛要在一起，你必須要好起來。你一定要好起來。我愛你愛得願意為你做任何事。」

 

Chris在夢中微笑，並動了動靠著Zach，他的手在Zach轉身的時候抓著他。

 

「天啊，Chris，我這麼，這麼愛你。」

 

在某個時間，Zach打了個瞌睡，然後在黎明的時候被穿過窗戶的陽光驚醒，在他努力的想著為什麼自己靠著牆抽筋的時候慢慢睜開眼睛。

 

他突然想起來了，然後他伸手碰到Chris冰涼的手臂，他在Chris身下調整重量，然後另外一隻手碰著Chris的臉並把Chris的頭放到枕頭上。

 

他的神色安詳，他的雙眼緊閉，然後Zach像在夢中那般看著自己的手慢慢的將Chris的手臂交叉放在他的胸前。

 

他往前傾，在他的頰上印上一個吻，他溫暖的嘴唇抵著Chris柔軟的肌膚。第一滴眼淚在他的拇指順著Chris的下唇滑時低落在Chris緊閉的眼旁，浸濕了它。

 

他把床單拉起，蓋過他的臉，把Mathilde從床腳抱起，然後走出房門。


	15. 尾聲

**尾聲**

 

我把書推過桌面，呆滯地看著前方。陽光映過窗櫺，點亮了午後空氣中飄浮的塵埃。我能聽到自己緩慢的呼吸聲，肺中的空氣吸入和吐出，在肉身體相中驚人的律動，生物真實的存在。

 

淚水順著我的臉頰滑落，但我沒有伸手拭去它們。我覺得自己是個祭品，一個對於隔壁房間寂靜無聲、靜止不動的躺著的男人的貢品，而我放任這種感覺。

 

他曾經談論過這些嗎？曾經有人知道這些嗎？還是他在這裡渡過了漫長的人生，孤獨地，迷失在那改變了人生的一年，和他愛著勝過世界上其它一切的人的記憶中？

 

但他是個好人；安靜的類型，獨自居住，從未結婚，從未有過孩子。冷靜明確地經營著城裡的書店，和所有人有禮地交流，但從未跨過那條謙恭有禮的界線。

 

「Zach……」我虔誠地吐出他的名字，僅僅為了感覺那在唇邊的感覺。花了一個下午閱讀他的日記，而我幾乎要和Chris曾經一樣的愛上他。毫不懷疑Chris為什麼拒絕離開他。

 

但Zach呢？如果這一切全在第一本中發生，那角落那兩大疊皮革日記裡寫著什麼？

 

我從口袋中找出手帕，擦了擦臉然後擤了擤鼻子，在把書拉回面前以前深深地吸了口氣，翻到我中斷的那一頁。

 

墨水的字跡紀錄了死亡時間（清晨5:30，大約），和原因（急性流感），和……什麼都沒有。我翻過它們，一頁又一頁。

 

一週的空白，然後……

 

 

 

_1918年10月15日_

_親愛的chris —_

_已經一個禮拜了。_

_已經七天了。_

_已經七天又五個小時了。差不多。_

_在你離開後已經…這麼該死的久。你離開了我，chris，你天殺的死了然後把我留在這裡。你不應該這麼做！你怎麼能夠這麼做？你怎麼能這麼對我？你怎麼能這樣把我留下來？_

_我們應該要待在一起，然後在一起，記得嗎？記得嗎？記不記得你怎麼求我，我們怎麼爭吵，你怎麼離開然後又回來？_

_chris，回到我身邊來，拜託，拜託。我願易放棄所有，放棄所有來交換你回來。_

_拜託。拜託。拜託不要死。_

_1918年10月16日_

_我半夜醒過來，然後伸手想要找你，但你不在那裡。_

_我想死，chris。我沒辦法像這樣活著。_

_1918年10月17_

_我要得只不過是再次看到你的笑容。再看進你的眼中。碰觸你的臉頰。_

_但我沒辦法。你不在了。你死了，chris，而我被困在這裡。_

_給我一個理由待在這裡。給我一個理由不跟著你走。_

_1918年10月18日_

_mathilde懷孕了。_

_牠責備地看著我。牠想要知道我對你做了什麼，為什麼你不仍然在這裡。_

_我差點離開了，chris。差點離開你，離開那張床，這棟房子，然後永遠不回來。走進海裡，或走下懸崖。_

_但我沒有辦法這麼做。_

_我把你整理乾淨，chris。每個手腳，每個關節，每個曲線和平坦的地方。你身體的每個表面，每個我知道、深愛、觸摸，和親吻的表面，冰冷赤裸的躺在我的身邊。我清洗你的手，你的腳，和你的臉。你的胸膛，你的大腿，和你的背。_

_你很重。我很努力才能把你轉過來，在你的手因為我試著讓你坐好而落下時，我差點離開然後大病一場。_

_你的雙眼是閉著的。感謝主。如果我必須像在夢中一樣看著你的臉，我早就瘋了。_

_我用我們的床單把你包起來，chris，然後帶著你下樓。_

_在墓園挖了一個洞，就在jean-luc和一家我們永遠也不會知道名字的家人旁邊。然後把你放進去。_

_我花了一天才能用土把你埋起來。一次一鏟。_

_我弄出了我在elisabet那聽到的聲音。我並不知道我能夠這麼做。_

_我在那裡躺了三天，chris。我沒有辦法動。我等著，又等著，等什麼，我自己也不知道。第四天的黎明，你死後的第七天，我站起來然後走回房子裡。_

_1918年10月19日_

_我把你那一疊信寄了。就像你告訴我的一樣。記得嗎？_

_當我寫信給你的時候，chris，感覺起來你不這麼遙遠。像是你只是去旅行，一個假期。去一個熱帶島嶼，也許，那裡陽光總是閃耀，而雨永不落下。_

_我會在這待到那些小貓被生下來和領養，chris。如果我在mathilde需要我的時候拋下牠，你永遠也不會原諒我。_

_我每天都會寫信給你。_

 

 

 

我把書推開，鼻腔發酸。每天，是吧？每一天，整整七十年。看著一整疊的書，我能夠相信，相信這名有條不紊的熱情男人從來沒有漏掉過任何一次。

 

我伸手拿起書，翻過頁面，迅速的翻頁，在我往後瀏覽時偶爾停頓以閱讀摘錄。

 

 

 

_1918年11月8號_

 

_已經一個月了，chris。我不知道為什麼我仍然在這裡。我怎麼能在沒有你的陪伴下仍然在這裡。_

_mathilde昨天晚上生了牠的小貓，就在床的正中間，當然。有四隻橘色的，一隻灰色的，還有一隻有小小斑點的，一個牠母親完美的縮小版。_

_我希望你能見見他們，chris。我想要看你用你的手抱著他們，用你的手掌搖著牠們小小的毛絨絨的身體，看著你的臉因為撫摸牠們小小的頭而亮起來。_

_天吶，chris，我想念你多過任何字所能形容。_

_1918年11月12日_

_昨天和平被宣布了。你錯過了將近一個月。_

_戰爭結束了。_

_我們現在該做什麼，chris？_

_接下來要做什麼？_

_1918年12月24日_

_噢偉大的秘密，_  
_美好的聖典，_  
_動物們應該親眼見證偉大的真主，_  
_躺臥在馬廄裡！_  
_被祝福的處子，她的子宮_  
_配得上養育_  
_基督真主。_  
_哈雷路亞！_

_你有沒有注意到我們從來沒有一起過過聖誕節？_

_1919年1月6日_

_我的母親希望我回家。我告訴她不行。我不會離開你。_

_我完成了你的墓碑。我先做了其他人的。看起來很公平，畢竟他們先在那裡。_

_有好多關於你的事我都不知道，chris。永遠都不會知道了。_

_我仍然很想死，chris，每天晚上我醒過來，而你走了。_

_但它在好起來。_

_我能看見曙光，現在，然後再跟你說話以前撐過大概一個小時。_

_我會待在這裡，然後一直跟你在一起。_

_那是一年前的今天，chris，你回到我身邊。你還記得嗎？凍得半死，而你仍然找到了我？_

_這麼說好了，chris — 當神送來了祂唯一的兒子，他是因為愛才這麼做的。愛，而且只有愛。他這麼做，所以我們能夠學習愛，看見愛在我們中間成型，而我們，我們，毫無感情且靈魂破碎的孩子，能在我們自己身上，在別人身上，找到最深且最重要的靈性禮物。我們真正且滿懷希望的愛著對方，而神本身以無數的方法創造了它。_

_教會是否會公開承認我的宣誓入教？不。當然不會。也許這份罪孽會一直譴責著我。我說不準。但我可以說我現在不在乎。_

_聽著，chris，這是我所能告訴你的 — 神，以智慧創造了愛。而神，以智慧創造了我們。而如果，如果這個將近被神遺棄的時間裡，我們找到了愛？我們找到了對方？_

_然後我只能這麼說，在某個短暫的時刻裡，我們真的找到過神。_

_chris — 如果那裡有天堂的話，而我只能希望有 — 那我希望你的旅途能遠得足夠找到我，找到我並知道我是你的，而且只屬於你。_

_我是我所摯愛的人的，而他是我的。_

_我在準備開幕你的書店，chris，在城鎮裡。我希望你會喜歡它。_

 

 

 

我闔起書，然後站起身，伸展著我的脊椎，直到它們輕聲作響，聲音在石砌的房內迴盪。我打了個呵欠，然後轉過去把書推進陰影中。

 

我轉過身，推開門，然後慢步進西沉的斜陽光彩裡。

 

 

 

這花了我們剩下的全部時間，但我們辦到了。我們拍攝了全部的日記，它們之中的每一本，每一頁。

 

我並沒有全部讀完 — 時間不夠。這裡看了點，那裡看了些；第二次世界大戰 _（噢，chris，你會怎麼想？世界再次分裂成無數碎片，世界在戴著人類面具的怪物腳下震動）_ ，六零年代的社會革命 _（他們只是孩子，chris，而他們覺得他們如此智慧。而我又如何能說他們不是？他們張開雙臂歡迎我們，我的朋友）_ 。一直持續了七十年。

 

書店的助手，一位叫做Louis的男人（哈！我想著，怪不得Zach喜歡他）和他的妻子，Claire，是準備工作的負責人。Louis含著淚告訴我，對他來說，Zach就像一名父親一樣，在他十二歲，二戰剛剛結束時領養了他，並獨自將他撫育成人。Claire顯然也是一樣的，而他們將會非常懷念他。

 

他們很堅持那些日記必須要與Zach葬在一起，而我無意再與他們爭執。從某種角度來說，這是對的。合宜的。

 

我要求他們把他和Chris葬在一起，在同一個墓穴裡。他們一個問題都沒問地照做了。最初的墓碑很簡單；‘僅悼念：親愛的’，我們只需要簡單的加上名字和日期。

 

我的班機明天早上出發，而我今晚必須回到巴黎。但現在……

 

現在，我會坐在這裡，和他們在一起。

 

我會和他們一起坐在這裏，看著夜幕降臨，看著天色轉暗。我會一直看著，然後撫摸這隻出現在我身邊，持續摩擦著我的腿的小斑點貓。然後我會像想他們在天上，伸出雙臂最後的擁抱對方，因為過多的喜悅而笑聲不斷。

 

願他們永久安歇，主啊，並讓光明永遠照耀著他們。願他們在平靜中安歇。阿門。

 

\-----Wind at Dawn (Noble Things) 全文完-----


End file.
